Who I Am
by glrob
Summary: Renesmee's twin sister was taken by the Volturi and raised as their own. 12 years later the Cullens decide to take back what is theirs. Will Elizabeth learn to love the family that she never knew; or will she reject them? EmmettXOC
1. Chapter 1: Preface

**PREFACE**

**Jacob POV**

" " _Renesmee." So Bella'd been wrong. It wasn't the boy she'd imagined. No big surprise there. What hadn't she been wrong about?_ "

A lot apparently. As if one _thing _wasn't enough to kill her; nope, leave it to Bells to do things the thorough way and have twins to make sure that the monsters finished her off good. I couldn't take it. Her heartbeat was slowing. She was dying. THEY killed her. I would kill them.

Alice and Blondie had come up to take the demon spawn away so that Edward could try in vain to save her life, even though he was the reason she was in this situation in the first place. He should have just stayed wherever the hell he was. We could have been happy. She wouldn't be dying here right now ripped to shreds because of him. She could have babies the way she was supposed to. But because of those damn leeches she's dying. No, she's already dead. She'll never make it out of this alive and human and if they change her she's still dead. She won't be my Bella anymore.

I ran out of the room and downstairs ready to phase at first sign of the little leeches that took her from me. I heard Blondie cooing and talking to one of the things, like it was a real damn baby or something. I was shaking so badly now that I didn't know if I was going to make it in time to get myself to the couch where the first thing was to destroy it. I started making my way to it, just when Rosalie propped her up on her shoulder and the thing was pointed right at me. _Perfect_ I thought. In all her attempts to protect the monsters from us while they were still inside Bella, she sure as hell gave me an easy out killing this one.

" _The murderer stared past Rosalie's shoulder at me, its gaze more focused than any newborn creature's gaze should be. Warm brown eyes, the color of milk chocolate- the exact same color that Bella's had been. My shaking jerked to a stop; heat flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat- not a burning. It was a glowing.....Renesmee._

_From upstairs, there was a new sound. The only sound that could touch me in this endless instant. A frantic pounding, a racing beat....A changing heart._ "

**Edward POV**

I listened to Bella's heartbeat start to pick up and I knew that something was happening. Did the venom start to take effect? Would she be alright? No of course she wouldn't be alright. I had almost killed her. And even if she survived this, she wouldn't be human. Would she resent me for saving her this way? It was the only way.

As I looked down at my wife, fighting for her life, I thought about what had brought us to this point. We were parents. I was a father. To twins! I never in my wildest dreams imagined that we would ever be able to have a child, let alone two. I had heard Jacob and my families thoughts about what had happened earlier with the first child, Renesmee. We would deal with that later. After Bella woke up.

She wasn't making any noise. No screams or crying, not even a whimper. What if I did something wrong?

_You've done well, son. She seems to be taking to the change quite well. I am curious as to the extent that the morphine is helping. She doesn't appear to be in any kind of pain, but the changes are already becoming visible. Her heart beat is strong, Edward. You have nothing to worry about. She will be magnificent. _Carlisle had finally returned from his hunting trip to find the chaos at home. He immediately came up here to check on Bella's state. His words gave me a little comfort. And it was true, there were already changes to Bella's appearance. Her skin was becoming colder, and her hair had started to shine more, bringing out the reddish highlights that could only be seen in the sunlight.

I don't know how long I sat there with her, holding her hand; Praying to whatever higher powers were out there that she wasn't suffering too much. I heard the footsteps of someone coming to the door, from the sound of it it was Alice.

"You do realize that you have two daughters downstairs who you haven't even met properly yet right? It's bad enough that they can't see their mother right now, but they can at least be with their father. I can see that you aren't going to leave Bella to come down to see them, so would you like me to bring them to you?" Alice said sadly.

She, Rosalie, and Esme had been taking care of the babies since they were born. I hadn't even held them apart from delivering them. I felt a wave of shame wash over me. Bella had been so set on having these children and I had neglected them from the very start. Not wanting them at all at first, and then leaving them to be cared for by my family since their birth. Bella would be ashamed. Bella would want me to be a father to them, but I couldn't leave her.

"Yes, Alice. Thank You."

She flitted down the stairs to retrieve my daughters. _My Daughters_. I still couldn't believe that. I was a father, and so far I was doing a bang up job. Suddenly I was afraid. What was I going to do with them? I didn't know how to be a father. I didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby, let alone two.

I heard my sister come back into the room, I heard the swishing of the fabric of her pants, and I heard the patter of her shoes on the floor. But the loudest thing in the room was the sound of the two tiny heartbeats of my daughters. So fast they sounded like hummingbirds wings and you had to listen hard to be able to make out the two different sets.

" May I introduce you to your daughters Edward?"

I gulped. I wasn't ready for this. I was afraid. I didn't want to hurt them. They were so tiny. Apparently Alice didn't see my hesitation because she sauntered right up to me with two pink bundles and before I had a chance to object she placed them into my arms.

I was speechless.

Looking down I was first met with a set of brown eyes. No, not just brown. Bella's brown. I was thrilled that that one part of Bella would remain after her change. Renesmee. Our first born. She had a look of determination on her face and I watched as she raised her tiny hand to my face and touched my cheek. I saw Bella, laying on the table; but not with my own eyes. Renesmee was showing me what she had seen. and there was a question to it.

"_Will Momma be OK?"_

"Yes, Renesmee, your momma will be fine soon."

_"Good. I don't want momma to be hurt" _

She was such an intelligent child to have only just been born. But that was obvious from the womb. Such a kind heart. Just like her mother.

I turned my attention now to the other child. Another gift from whatever power had decided to give Bella and I a child had been generous and sent us two. She had the same features as Renesmee. The same soft bronze curls, the same nose. They were identical twins. Except for one difference. Her eyes were ICE BLUE. Not the normal blue of most babies. But the brightest ice blue I had ever seen. Piercing almost. She looked up at me and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. My cold heart warmed instantly and I knew that there was no way that I would fail at being a father to these girls. Sure I would make mistakes, but I would do the best job that I could. I would protect them and love them more than anyone else in the entire world. They were half or Bella. They were half of _ME. _

Looking down at my children, I knew that this was meant to be. Whatever hesitations that I had had disappeared. I was disgusted with myself for wanting to get rid of them when I had found out that Bella was pregnant. What would have happened if it wasn't for Rosalie's help in protecting Bella? These girls would never have been allowed to live. And I would never have felt the true love of a father.

My Girls. Our Girls. Renesmee and ... How had I not realized it before. We didn't have a name for my blue eyed angel. We had never anticipated a second, and only came up with one name. I quickly thought of the names of people that I had met throughout my many years. None seemed to quite fit this little baby. What would her mother want for her to be called? What would my mother have wanted her to be called? That was it. Right there. Her name would be Elizabeth. I'm sure Bella would have no problem with it. Elizabeth Rose. After all, Rosalie was a major part of her existence. Even as reluctant as I was to admit it, I owed Rosalie. I was indebted to her for seeing the beauty of the situation before I did. She protected Bella, and she protected my children. Her intentions may not have been the best, but the deed was done and I was grateful.

And as soon as Bella woke up, our family would be complete.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(A/N): This is just the preface to get you introduced to the idea of Elizabeth and the twins. Please continue reading. The story does pick up in the next chapter.  
Everything in italics in Jacobs POV are taken directly from Breaking Dawn. I do not own anything that you recognize, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**


	2. Chapter 2

12 Years Later

Edward POV

It had been 12 years. 12 years since that day in the clearing. 12 years since the Volturi came. 12 years since our family was ripped apart.

We lost so much that day. Our dear Elizabeth. Taken by them, to Volterra. Alice had said it was the only way. That we'd get her back. Well we haven't gotten her back yet. And I was starting to think that we never would.

And Rosalie. She had died trying to protect Elizabeth. But it was all in vain. Caius had taken her down before any of us could react. I had never heard such agonizing sounds come out of anyone in my entire being as I did from Emmett that night. He was broken completely.

Bella was never the same. She lost herself when we lost our daughter. She had tried to be strong for Renesmee. She tried to be strong for the family, but most of all she tried to be strong for me. I knew what she was doing. She was protecting us. Trying to make it seem like she was ok so that we would have one less person to worry about.

Alice did her best to try and see what would happen; to see when we would be able to get our baby girl back. She kept looking to Volterra to try and get a glimpse of Elizabeth. She could only see that she was alive and well.

So we waited. Day in and day out; for some kind of news. Some hint that we would be seeing our daughter again. Some little glimmer of hope to show us that things would be getting better and we could finally try to be a family again.

Hearing the agonized thoughts of my family grew more and more unbearable as each day passed. I found myself taking runs frequently just to get away from it all. Esme was constantly worried about Emmet, and grieving for the loss of her daughter and granddaughter. Carlisle was doing his best to be a rock for his family; Someone that they could lean on and come to for comfort and advice. Jasper was busy dealing with the emotions of everyone around him and focusing on keeping Alice at ease. It must have been exhausting for him to have to not only feel his own pain, but the pain of 7 other people as well. Emmett was full of rage and grief and his thoughts were constantly of Rosalie and how he would avenge her. He was no longer the carefree brother that we had all come to know.

We were all just sitting in the living room, lounging around trying to go about life as normally as we could when the glimmer that we were all waiting for finally decided to show up. I heard Alice take a sharp breath and immediately focused my attention on her thoughts. That's when I saw it.

_There was a grand staircase in what looked to be a ballroom. Ornate chandeliers and women in fancy ball gowns were flitting around the dance floor. It was a masquerade ball. I saw Aro and Marcus talking quietly to themselves and watching the scene unfold in front of them_. _Suddenly my gaze shifted to the top of the staircase and to the woman standing there. Her long bronze hair hung in loose ringlets around her face and her purple dress flattered her immensely. But the most stunning thing about her were her eyes; clearly visible behind her mask. They were blue. ICE BLUE. This was Elizabeth._

"Edward! It's time!" I heard Alice cry.

Instantly the whole family was on alert waiting to hear what Alice had seen. Alice started to fill them in on her vision and I made my way over to Bella and wrapped her in my arms. This was what we had been waiting for. This was our chance to get our daughter back. I felt her start to shudder as the silent sobs over took her. She had been waiting for this day as much, if not more than the rest of us. I tightened my grip on her and whispered reassuringly into her ear that everything was going to be alright.

"When do we need to leave Alice" Jasper asked. He was already starting to plan our travel arrangements and strategize about how we were going to take Elizabeth from Volterra. We both knew that it would not happen without a fight.

"The ball is in a week. We won't be able to get there much earlier before the ball. Aro won't make a scene about us showing up uninvited amongst all of his guests. We'll need to stay under their radar until the very last minute." Alice replied.

With that Jasper ran off to order plane tickets and make the rest of the travel arrangements for us as Alice flitted off to start packing everyone's bags. Everyone else went off on their own to process what we had just hear, leaving only Bella, Jacob and Renesmee in the living room.

"My baby" Bella cried into my chest as she clung to me for dear life.

"We're going to bring her back. I swear to you we will bring her home" And I knew without a shadow of a doubt that we would succeed. Or die trying. There was no way we were going to leave Volterra without Elizabeth.

"I need to go get our things ready Jacob" Nessie said quietly, still reeling from news of her sister.

"Absolutely not! You are not going anywhere near Volterra Renesmee!" I replied.

"What are you talking about?! She's my sister! Of course I'm going along. You are going to need all the help you can get there."

"NO!! You are staying home! I can't afford to have something happen to you. If things for whatever reason don't go as planned there is no way I am going to risk your life in this. I already lost one daughter do not make me lose another"

Jacob tried to calm Nessie down while Bella tried to get me to look at her. I knew that she could never let Renesmee go either, but that she was trying to calm me down before my temper got the best of me and I ended up saying something I would regret later.

"Please Renesmee. I promise you that we will do our best to bring her back. But please, just stay here with Jacob so that we can focus on Elizabeth and not have to worry if you are safe at the same time."

"That's not fair. I need to be there, I need to see her. I miss her so much and she's missed out on so many things here. But if you think that it is the best way to do this then I guess I have no choice. But you need to keep me informed all the time about what's going on" Renesmee finally conceded.

"Thank you sweetheart." Bella said as she pulled her into a hug. They both cried into each other as the full extent of their loss hit them again, along with the hope for what they would find in the future.

My daughters thoughts were full of sadness as she remembered all of the family events that Elizabeth had missed out on. Birthdays and Christmases. Shopping trips with Alice and music lessons with me. She imagined listening to Bella reading them bedtime stories and staying up late at night giggling and talking about girl stuff. Doing each others hair and nails. She missed out on growing up with her sister and she was ready to make up for lost time.

My wife's thoughts were less optimistic. She was worried that Elizabeth would reject us. That she would hate us for giving her up all those years ago and that she wouldn't want to leave Volterra. I had to admit that those same thoughts had crossed my mind but I couldn't let myself think about that for too long, or I would start to truly believe them and what little hope I Had would have been obliterated.

It was then that Jasper walked back in announcing that he had bought our tickets and we were set to leave the nest morning. We would first fly to France and stay in one of the houses that we had there as we waited and made our plans for what we would do once we were in Volterra. And with that we were off on our way, ready to reclaim what was ours and right what was wrong.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Ok. I didn't put an author's note in my first chapter because honestly I couldn't figure out how to do it, and I hope this works. Anyway, this is my first fic so please review and let me know if it's worth updating at all or just something that should be thrown out the window. LOL. Oh and I know that 12 years worth of story is a lot to skip through, but all of the little details of what has happened will be explained eventually so try to bear with me. Oh and I got my first alert too! Thanks turrbear88! I think it's important to let the people who read your stories know how much you appreciate them, so if you review, pm, alert, ect . I will send you a little shout out in the AN, and if you are really good I might just name a character after you. I've only got the first 3 chapters written so far so there is a LOT of room for cameos. Hope you enjoyed chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth POV**

Ugh. Another stupid ball so Aro could flaunt his power and keep his loyal followers entertained. Another chance for him to show me off like some little court jester who was only kept around to entertain him and his friends.

I searched through my enormous closet trying to find something to wear to this stupid thing. a masquerade ball. Who has masquerade balls nowadays anyway? Well I guess if you're a thousand year old vampire you don't really need to follow what's trendy; you are timeless in a way. Doing whatever you feel like. It also helped if you were the most powerful vampires in the world too. Yep that was Aro. Or as he liked me to call him, Father. But no matter how much I tried that just never felt right to me. Maybe it was the fact that I knew he wasn't my real father. I don't know. But on nights like these he insisted that I called him father in front of other people. I mean he did raise me, it was the least I could do right?

I must have tried on 30 different dresses before I found one that I thought would work. It was a dark shade of purple with flowing material that went down to my ankles and a sweetheart neckline. I was always fond of purple. I don't know why. I slipped the dress on along with some silver heels and went over to my vanity to try and do something with my hair. My bronze curls seemed to get more and more unmanageable as I got older. And times like this when I actually needed to look presentable it seemed to act the worst. I decided to try and tame it as much as I could by piling it all up on my head in a messy, yet sophisticated bun, and even then a few strands managed to break loose, but it ended up only adding to the look instead of ruining it. Overall I got really lucky tonight. I decided on just a very little makeup. My skin was flawless so I wouldn't need any foundation. But I decided to put on some mascara and eyeliner to help make my eyes pop. Not that they needed any of it.

That was one thing about me that instantly set me apart from everyone I had ever known besides humans. My eyes. They weren't the bright red of my family, but were a shocking blue. I think my mother might have had blue eyes. She was a human, but she died a long time ago. I didn't like to think about that much.

I heard the noise of the party starting from downstairs and decided that I had put off the inevitable for long enough. I threw on some lip gloss and made my way down to the nightmare that awaited me in the ballroom.

I hated Aros ' parties. Ever since I could remember he had thrown them a couple of times a year, each one becoming more and more extravagant. He always made sure to round up an assortment of humans as a "party favor" for his guests, but I made sure that I had left long before their feasting had begun. I couldn't stand the smell of human blood. I could barely stomach the smell of animal blood, and tried to avoid it at all costs. I much preferred human food and only hunted when absolutely necessary for my health; about once a month or so.

But even worse than the humans was the fact that the only reason I was allowed to come to these parties was so Aro could show me off. I could manipulate water and the only use that had been found for it was to entertain bored vampires. I could take the smallest drop and enlarge it and mold it into anything I wanted it to be. The favorite "trick" was to shape it into the faces of the vampires at the party. I don't know why they found it so fascinating. To me it was humiliating. I didn't like the looks that I would get, or the remarks that they would say when they thought I couldn't hear them. I had pretty good hearing if I said so myself and could usually hear everything that was being said in the room.

They either pitied me for being the Volturis' "toy" or made fun of me and called me a useless waste of blood. Whatever that meant. I was told I wasn't very appetizing, or else I would have been killed long ago. Apparently I was vampire enough to keep me from being considered edible.

I had almost made it to the top of the stairs and could tell that there were more vampires at this party than at any of the others, and it was still early. Great. Time to put on my brave face and become Dear Lizzie, as Aro liked to call me. I hated it. But being the good daughter I was I had to pretend that I adored it as much as I pretended I adored him. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner; bracing myself for the night ahead of me.

**Edward POV**

I was on full alert as we entered the ballroom. I needed to know as soon as someone figured out we were here and let the others know. We couldn't afford to be taken by surprise. Not tonight. As i looked around the room for signs of trouble I couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu that came over me. I was seeing the same thing that I had seen in Alice's vision. I saw the staircase and the chandeliers, I saw the females waltzing around in all of their vampiric glory, swaying dresses filling the dance floor. I saw Aro and Marcus talking to each other in a corner of the room, casually watching the other couples dancing. I fought the urge to rip them apart right then and there.

"_Oh no you don't Edward. You better change your mind now because if you make a move here this whole thing will blow up in our faces and we'll never see her again_" Alice shot me a warning glace and instantly my mind was on a different track. She was right. We needed to stick to the plan.

_"That's better. I'm going to get Jasper to dance with me, and you might as well too. We'll be more noticeable if we're all just standing around. Besides she won't come down for another 8 minutes."_ Alice thought to me. She was right we needed to blend in and hold off being noticed for as long as possible.

I swept Bella into my arms and made our way to the dance floor. She was gorgeous in a chocolate brown strapless dress that swept the floor when she walked. It complimented her hair and made my skin tingle just looking at her. She was worried though. We all were. She kept biting her lip, a habit she had kept from her time as a human, and kept looking around anxiously.

"Alice says we have a few more minutes before she makes her appearance. Just try to relax and enjoy this dance with me, love"

"I'm just so nervous Edward. This is our baby were about to see. I'm so scared that she'll hate us." Bella replied. I tried to sooth her as best I could with a reassuring kiss. Before she could say anymore I swept her about the room, marveling in how graceful she had become since her change. She could put the most trained ballroom dancers to shame. I was so dazzled by her beauty and grace that I almost forgot the fact that we were mere moments from seeing our daughter for the first time in 12 years.

_"Edward she's coming"_ I froze and darted my eyes to the staircase just as she was turning around the corner.

"Oh, Edward" I heard Bella gasp. She tightened her grip on me as if she was trying to keep herself from flying up the stairs and taking Elizabeth into her arms.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was even more beautiful in person than she was in the vision. She looked exactly like Renesmee, and if it wasn't for her eyes I would have sworn that it was indeed Nessie.

_"She's grown up so much"_

_"Look at her"_

_"Beth"_

_"Finally!"_

_"Oh my God! I wish Rose was here to see this"_

The thoughts of my family flooded my mind but the only thoughts I wanted to hear were from the angel coming down the stairs. I focused on her and blocked out all other thoughts from the room.

"_OK you can do this. Just breathe and smile, breathe and smile. It will all be over soon and then you can go to the fountain. Don't trip don't trip don't trip. Oh God what made me decide to wear these heels! Stupid Liz Stupid. Don't trip"_

"She's nervous and she's afraid she's going to fall down the stairs. She doesn't like the parties. They embarrass her for some reason." I informed my family.

"I wonder what that's about" Bella said.

"Looks like she caught Bella's clumsiness." I chuckled at Emmett. It was the first time in a long time that he had made a smart ass comment like that and I had to admit that I missed it.

I watched as my little girl made her way carefully to the bottom of the stairs and then headed over to where Marcus and Aro were talking. I couldn't help the feelings of rage that ran coursing through my body when I heard her greet Aro as her father.

"She thinks of him as her father. She doesn't know about us. She doesn't remember anything" I heard small growls come from my family. But this had been expected. We didn't know what she knew about us if anything. We didn't know how her memory had developed. Renesmee had a perfect memory and could remember as far back as into the womb. I had hoped that the same thing would happen with Elizabeth. It would make things much easier later. But now at least we knew what we were dealing with.

I was so wrapped up in Elizabeth that I had failed to notice that Felix had spotted us.

"Well, well. What have we got here? Cullens." He sneered as he gave us each a hard look.

" We came with friends Felix. We mean no harm." Carlisle replied trying to appease Felix enough so that our plans would not be interrupted.

"You have no business here. Don't get too comfortable and Do. Not. Try. Anything. Jane has been terribly out of practice and is getting quite restless. I'm sure she could use a little entertainment if you all decided to try and pull anything off. Don't think we won't be watching you. " And with another fierce look at me he stalked off into the crowd.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Alice who gave me a slight nod. This didn't change anything. We would carry on as if nothing had happened.

Scanning the room I spotted Elizabeth waltzing with a red haired vampire. Obviously making her rounds and being the "Dear Lizzie" that Aro called her. She was uncomfortable but you couldn't tell by looking at her.

_"She's feeling anxious and unnerved. She doesn't like the way he's looking at her."_ Jasper thought to me. And frankly neither did I.

I handed Bella to Emmett who began to dance with her as I made my way over to the "couple"

"May I cut in please" I asked the redhead. He seemed to be a little miffed but decided not to make a scene and save his reputation in front of the Volturi.

I took Elizabeth into my arms and felt whole again for the first time in 12 years. She was looking at the ground, at the sky, to her left; anywhere but at me.

_" Ugh this is so awkward. I hate being passed around like this. Everyone just had to get their turn with the freak."_ She thought.

"So are you enjoying the party?" I asked trying to get her to ease up a little.

"Yeah, sure. It's great" She replied. I could hear the sarcasm in her voice even though she was clearly trying to be polite.

_"Holy Crow! Gold eyes? Who the hell is this guy? He certainly looks like a vampire, and he smells like one too, but gold? Weird." _"I don't think I've seen you at one of these parties before. " She said, trying to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"No this is my first time. I'm actually here with some friends of mine."

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy yourself. Have you seen much of our city yet?"

"Not too much. Anything you recommend I should see while I'm here?"

"The fountain in the square. It's beautiful, and I go there often to just get away, ya know?"

"I'll have to check that out." The music changed indicating that the dance was over and I saw Felix start to stroll up to us. I wanted to avoid a confrontation in front of Elizabeth so I thanked her for the dance and made my way back to the others.

I watched Felix approach Elizabeth and grab her up into his arms to dance. He was forceful and possessive and I did not like it.

_"Edward we have to leave now. Nothing will happen to her she'll be perfectly fine. But if we don't want everything to go down the drain we need to leave NOW!" _Alice practically screamed at me.

"Come on Edward." Jasper said as he grabbed onto my arm and dragged me out of the party behind him. I kept my eyes on Elizabeth until the door to the ballroom was closed in my face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Wow longest chapter yet. (Considering there's only 3 so far.) Thank you so much for the reviews. It's so nice to know that people are reading and enjoying the story. The next chapter will be sort of short and will just be a little filler chapter before the big fight scene, but it will explain some more about what's been told to Elizabeth over the years. As well as a little bit more insight about what her power is and how it works. Hoped you liked chapter 3! Reviews make the inspiration flow=faster updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elizabeth POV**

It was exactly the kind of thing I had wanted to avoid. As soon as I made it to the bottom of the stairs I headed over to Aro and gave him the usual greeting. I think we both knew that it was all a show and that under any other circumstances I was avoided like the plague. It was common knowledge that I was kept around strictly for show. There was no one else like me. No other human/vampire hybrids out there. I was kept here to make sure that I was no danger to the order that the Volturi worked to keep. Not that I saw myself as any great threat. Hell, I could barely walk on my own two feet without falling over something, and I wasn't as strong or as durable as a vampire. I was much weaker than one of them, but still stronger than a human. I was an odd mix.

"Ahh, Dear Lizzie. How good of you to join us. You look ravishing tonight." Aro said. I blushed. I hated when he said things like that. The attention that was always around him was inadvertently directed at me at times like these and I did not like people looking at me like that.

"Thank you, Father."

" May I introduce you to Damien. He is a very loyal friend of ours and wanted to meet you." Great. another curious vampire wanting to meet the freak hybrid for themselves. His red hair almost matched his red eyes. He looked like he could have had freckles dotting his face when he was human. He could almost have been considered attractive if it wasn't for the unusually creepy vibe I got off of him.

"How do you do." I replied with what I hoped looked like an interested smile.

"Wonderfully now, thanks. Would you care to dance?"

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor to join the other couples already twirling around to the music. Dancing was the one time I found that I could hold myself up on two feet with some sense of grace. I could dance as well as any vampire could without ever having to worry about tripping.

Damien was a fairly good dancer and I found that I was actually starting to have a little fun when I looked to his face and saw where he was looking. Gross. Could he be more obvious? I felt heat start to rise in my cheeks and the familiar rushing feeling I tried to hold myself back but before I could catch myself, a few drops of water had hit the floor.

I had to get a hold of myself and quickly or else we were both going to be soaking wet soon. I took a few calming breaths to help regain my composure and fight of the embarrassment. I drew back the few stray drops so that I wouldn't trip over them later. I chanced a look up at Damien and instantly regretted it. His eyes hadn't left my chest and he didn't seem to notice my little outburst at all. I knew that I had to get away from this creep before I made a real mess of things and Aro got mad.

He hated how when I was younger and just discovering my power that any strong emotion I got would end up in me soaking wet and about a half inch of water on the floor surrounding me. Yeah i guess when you can control water molecules you have to be in control or yourself too. Especially seeing as how humans were made up mostly of water. I tended to get very dehydrated when I lost control and would usually wind up in bed for a few days afterwards. But that hadn't happened in a while. But this jerk was getting on my last nerve and really starting to creep me out. I was just about to leave when I heard someone approach us and ask to cut in.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me and I knew that I wasn't going to make a scene. I saw that Damien was pissed that his ogling had been interrupted but I was grateful for the distraction.

The first thing I noticed about this new dance partner was his smell. Like honey and lilac...and sunshine? It was soothing and familiar. I had the strangest feeling that I had smelled this exact same thing before, but I couldn't place it. I looked up at his face and stopped dead in my tracks. There behind his green mask were GOLD eyes. Holy Crow! Gold eyes? Who the hell is this guy? He certainly looks like a vampire, and he smells like one too, but gold? Weird. I was so caught up in his eyes that I had forgotten he was talking to me. He wanted to know if I was enjoying the party.

"Yeah, sure. It's great. I don't think I've seen you at one of these parties before." I was sure I would have remembered this man.

"No this is my first time. I'm actually here with some friends of mine." Hmm I thought so. Definitely would have remembered the eyes. And the smell too.

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy yourself. Have you seen much of our city yet?"

"Not too much. Anything you recommend I should see while I'm here?"

"The fountain in the square. It's beautiful, and I go there often to just get away, ya know?" What the hell did I just tell him that for? That was MY special place. What's wrong with you Liz? The one place you get to go outside of the castle and you go and tell a complete stranger.

"I'll have to check that out." He replied. He looked like he was truly interested in what I was saying. What was with this guy? Most of the men I danced with only had two things in mind. My body or my father. They either wanted me for their own sick fantasies or they wanted to get in good with the Volturi and saw me as their way in. But this guy actually looked like he was sad for the song to end; like he didn't want to let go for me for some reason. And for some reason I found myself not wanting to let go of him either. I was about to ask him about his eyes when he abruptly thanked me for the dance and walked away. What the hell was that about?

I wanted to go after him and get some answers. I knew there was more to this man and that something was going on. But before I could take a step in his direction I felt a rough jerk around my waist. I looked up to see Felix sneering in the direction that the man had walked off in. Fan-freakin-tastic. Now I had to deal with the mega idiot and his ridiculously Neanderthal "you belong to me" attitude.

"What did he say to you?" He practically growled at me.

" I don't see why that's any of your business Felix." I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp but he had me in a vice grip.

"Don't start this shit with me tonight Elizabeth. Just be a good girl and dance with me for a minute. You better get used to it. Soon enough you won't have a say in anything I do with you. You will be mine in EVERY way." Ugh he could be so disgusting sometimes.

" Just because Aro said you could marry me doesn't mean I did. And just so we're clear I have NO INTENTION of becoming your wife." He repulsed me. I hated that Aro had told him he could have me. Like I was a piece of meat he could just barter off to whoever he wanted to. I would run before I married Felix. Even though I had nowhere to go and no way to get there. I had to try before I would ever let that happen.

"You don't have a choice my sweet." He ran the back of his hand along the side of my cheek. I wanted to vomit.

"I'd rather die than be your wife" I spat.

"Don't think that can't and won't be arranged."

So that was it huh. Marry him or die? That was the last straw. I had to get out of here.

Just then Aro, Caius and Marcus stood up from their place at the front of the room and called the party to attention. I knew what that meant. It was my cue to leave. I shoved Felix out of my way and headed back up the stairs as quickly as I could. I did not want to be around when that part of the party started.

I made it to my room and quickly slipped out of my gown and heels. I threw my silver mask on the vanity and went over to my dresser. I pulled out a red tee and some jeans and threw on a pair of sneakers. I needed to get out of here.

I snuck out of my room and made my way down the hall and out the side door. I walked down the dark street until it opened up into the square. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw the fountain and realized that there were very few people around.

My fountain. I loved to come here and lay on the side of it and let my arm graze the surface of the water. It was so calming to me. I was always calmer when I was around water. It was sort of my security blanket. I was content for the first time all evening and found my thoughts traveling back to the strange man at the party.

There was just something so familiar about him. I felt truly safe for the first time in those few minutes we shared on the dance floor. I felt like as long as he was around no one could make me do anything I didn't want to do. It made me sad to think that a complete stranger had made me feel more at home than anyone had in my 12 years of existence.

Just then I heard a noise; footsteps. I had a fleeting moment of hope that it was the gold eyed man, but then it was quickly washed away as I heard the sick menacing laugh of the one person who I didn't want to see right now.

Jane.

" Ahh, what do we have here? Poor Dear Lizzie. The freak hybrid who no one wanted. Well who would want a monster that killed its own mother." She sat down next to me like it was the most commonplace thing to do. I glared at her.

"What do you want Jane?"

" Let me ask you something Lizzie. Why do you even bother?"

"Bother with what?" I sneered at her.

I knew what was coming. It was always the same with Jane. Aro wouldn't let her use her powers on me so she had to come up with her own sick way of torturing me and her words always seemed to cut me deepest. Especially when she talked about my parents. It was either how I killed my mother, or how my father had come to Italy so distraught over her death and disgusted with me that he begged the Volturi to kill us both. They had denied his request but agreed to take me and keep an eye on me. He was unhappy with their decision and forced their hand when he almost exposed them in the middle of the St. Marcus celebrations.

"Trying so hard not to be a monster even though you've been one since the day you were born. I don't understand why you always leave just before the fun starts. It's not like you know who they are. It probably wouldn't matter to you anyways. It takes a special kind of sick to kill your own mother. I can't see why strangers should make such a difference. "

I could feel the water start running down my shoulders and across my arms. I couldn't let her see me like this. I couldn't let her see how she got to me every time.

" Don't you have someone else you can go take out your frustrations on? I know how hard it must me to restrain yourself right now. I'm sure Felix could use a good whack or two." They deserved each other. Both of them were seriously demented.

" Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted, unlike some people. It's really too bad Aro favors you so much. I'm sure your screams would sound just lovely."

Like I said. Sick.

With one more glare in my direction she stalked off into the night.

Great. Perfect way to end the night that had already sucked majorly. But that was how it went for "Dear Lizzie". After tonight things would go back to normal. Or so I thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Ok, so here's Chap 4. I hope I cleared things up a little with what has been going on in Elizabeth's life and what her power is. If you have any questions or comments, or there's something that you want to see in this story please feel free to let me know in a review and I will be glad to try and work it in. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Elizabeth POV**

I woke up to an ear splitting BOOM coming from somewhere nearby. I heard glass tinkling and felt the bed shaking. I sat straight up and looked around. It was still nighttime. I glanced over at my clock on the table next to my bed. 1:36 a.m. What the hell is going on?!

Just then another loud boom, only this one sounded much closer. I could hear voices out in the hall and what sounded like people running around. No one came into my room though so I decided that I had waited enough and needed to figure out what was happening. I got out of bed and threw on the first pair of clothes that I could find, and a pair of sneakers that were laying around from earlier in the day.

I ran to my door and flung it open. The halls were filled with vampires. Mostly members of the guard. I recognized a few of them as they flew past.

"What's happening?" I called out. No one answered me. No one even acknowledged that I was there. I saw a few party guests still in their formal attire running my way. I stepped out in front of them determined to make them stop and tell me what was going on but they just kept running with a look of terror on their faces. They would have plowed over me if I hadn't have ducked back into my room at the last second.

I decided that enough was enough and I was going to go find out what was happening on my own. I started to make my way down the hall in the direction everyone was running when I was suddenly picked up from behind.

Whoever had grabbed me had quickly slung me over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I stared in shock at the persons back before reality hit me and i started to slam my fists against this person. How dare they be so rude.

"What's going on? Put me down NOW!" I shouted at them.

"Can't do that, Beth." It was obviously a man. His voice was deep and had a slight southern edge to it. I managed to prop myself up a little by pushing my hands into his back. I felt a little lightheaded from being upside down. All I could see from this angle was a tuft of blonde hair. He had called me Beth. No one had ever called me that before. But I felt like I had heard that before. Like I had heard _him_ call me Beth before. I must have been going crazy.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down"

He didn't answer me. He just kept running. The loud booms were becoming more frequent and the walls were starting to crumble. I could hear the walls start to creak from the force of what could only be bombs going off. I could feel the fear starting to well up inside of me. Where was Aro? And Marcus and Caius? Why hadn't anyone come for me? It looked like people were evacuating the castle. Had they forgotten about me in all the chaos?

I couldn't tell where this man was running to but it seemed like he was trying to find a way out. Why had he been the one to come for me and why was he carrying me. I could certainly run on my own two feet. But then again I would probably end up just falling flat on my face.

Before I knew it we were outside. I tried to look around but all I could see was smoke. There were no other people around here. I could still hear the bombs going off, and I knew that Volterra was under attack. Was this stranger an enemy? Was he the one who was attacking my home? Was he kidnapping me?

We had stopped suddenly and he pulled me off of his back. I tried to make a run for it but he held on to my arms tightly. I was probably going to have bruises later. I tried to struggle against his grasp but soon realized it was not going to get me anywhere and gave up, not wanting to hurt myself any further. I looked around and saw that we were standing next to a black Mercedes and a woman.

I stared at her for a few seconds until I realized that I was still in danger. She had shoulder length caramel colored hair that hung in soft waves down her face. She gave me a warm smile and I felt myself relax a little bit. She looked familiar for some reason. I looked into her eyes and noticed that they were gold. Just like the man at the party the night before. Was this one of the friends he said he was here with?

I turned my head to look at the man who had carried me. He had gold eyes as well, and blond hair. He was very tall and somewhat muscular. But the thing that I noticed the most about him were his scars. He was covered in them. I knew enough to know that he was a fighter. And that meant he was dangerous. I was scared of this man and had to fight with myself to keep my fear in check. I didn't want to make an idiot out of myself and drench myself. That wouldn't help anyone right now.

"Get in the car." He told me

I hesitated. Nu-uh. There was no way in hell I was getting into a car with him.

He sighed.

" I know you're afraid right now, but you have to trust me Beth. No one is going to hurt you, but you have to get in the car NOW."

I looked towards the woman waiting next to the car. She held the passenger side door open for me and gave me an encouraging smile. I turned back to the man and felt a wave of calmness come over me. It was so weird. One minute I was practically shaking I was so afraid, and the next I was completely at ease.

"OK." I said, my voice still shaking slightly and climbed into the car. The woman hurriedly shut the door after me and I heard the man shout.

"Go Esme!"

As soon as she was in the driver's seat she took off. I turned around in my seat and looked out the back window, watching everything I ever knew fall to pieces.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) So I had to stop here. otherwise this chapter would be super long. I'm sorta on a roll though so The next chapter should be up later today. Let me know what you think please! I'm having a really hard time writing the action scenes so your input on how I'm doing would really help. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

I could hear them running like rats from a flood. They were heading our way just like Alice had said. I glanced over at Bella to make sure that she had her shield up. She gave me a nod to let me know that she did. Good. We didn't need Jane and Alec messing this up.

I could hear Emmett's thoughts as he ran to join us. He had been successful and all of the bombs had been planted in their intended places and the timers set just like Alice said. He had been waiting for this day for as long as the rest of us. And in ways he was even more damaged by the Volturi than the rest of us were. We at least had a chance to get Elizabeth back. No matter what happened he would never be able to get Rosalie back.

_"They will not go unpunished."_ His thoughts resounded in my head. He had never been more right in his entire life.

I could see them now. Running down the long corridor to what they thought was safety. We had made sure that this was the only exit that would still be available. Things were going perfectly. Their faces gave away their fear, almost as much as their thoughts did. They knew exactly who was doing this and they knew exactly why. Their false sense of security had lulled them into thinking that no one could ever take down the great Volturi. if only they knew that their demise was being planned since that fateful day in the meadow. Sure we were the ones who would actually be fighting, but the repercussions of this night would be felt by vampires everywhere.

They were almost here now. We were all tensing for the fight, eager to finish this and reclaim what was ours. We had all claimed who we would take. Carlisle would take Marcus, Emmett had called Caius since the beginning. No one had expected anything less. And I would take Aro. Alice would take down Jane and Alec. They relied on their powers too much to have learned how to handle themselves in a fight and with Bella's shield; it would be no problem.

"Aro" I greeted.

"Edward? You've done this? He replied. Trying to act shocked. He knew exactly what was going on.

" I want my daughter back." I growled

"She isn't yours anymore." He replied cooly

" Really? Then how come you didn't even think to send someone to get her when the bombs started? You didn't even remember her. You were too worried about getting your sorry ass out of here. She means nothing to you." It was true. I could see it in his mind. He hadn't given Elizabeth a second thought until now. He was the biggest coward there was.

"Jaspers got her" Alice informed us. Good. She was safe and he was on his way back then. I could focus on Aro now.

Aro turned to Carlisle. His thoughts becoming panicked. He knew this would not end well for him.

"Carlisle, Dear friend. Let's be reasonable." He pleaded.

" The time for talking has come and gone Aro. You are no friend of mine" Carlisle replied with more malice in his voice than I had ever heard.

We were practically itching to get into it now. All of us were on pins and needles waiting for someone to make the first move.

Suddenly Emmett ran to Caius and had him pinned against the wall by the throat.

" You WILL pay for your sins tonight." Emmett sneered.

And with that we were off. Everyone taking their desired opponent. I launched myself at Aro before he had time to blink, and Carlisle had Marcus pinned to the ground. I heard Alice and Jane going at it, and the high keening of Jane as Alice began to rip her apart. She had soon dismembered Jane beyond recognition and had moved onto Alec. Bella had her sheild in place and had begun to make a fire with the supplies we had brought with us.

I turned my attention back to Aro. He was struggling against my hold.

" Ah Ah, not so fast. You didn't think this would be easy did you? You have tortured me for the past 12 years. I will not let you get out of this quickly. And with that I reached down and tore his arm off at the shoulder. I listened as he cried out in pain. I relished it. Not since my rebellious years had I felt pleasure out of taking the life of someone else.

"Oh, does that hurt? You poor thing." I took his other arm off. His eyes were filled with fear.

"You took my daughter." There went his left leg.

"For 12 years you kept her from me. " His right leg this time.

" You lied to her. She has no idea about her parents." I threw him across the room and what was left of him slumped to the floor.

I slowly stalked over to him, letting him tremble in fear, letting him wait out the last minutes he had to live.

I heard someone bust into the room. Felix and Demitri. Shit. They were going for the first person they saw. Alice.

Just as they were about to reach her Jasper flew out of nowhere and tackled Demitri to the ground. He had him in a chokehold and Alice came and tore his head off. They would be ok now.

I turned my attention to the pathetic excuse for a life that was Aro. He was panting heavily and clearly trying to maintain consciousness.

" You destroyed my family. Now it's time for me to put it back together again." And with that I took his head in my hands and ripped it from his body with all of the strength that I could muster and threw it into the blazing fire.

It was done.

I looked around me and saw that the others were finishing up with their kills. Emmett was taking his time with Caius just as I had with Aro. Except he was much more brutal. Taking off fingers and toes individually. He was literally pulling Caius apart piece by piece.

Carlisle had finished Marcus off and was helping Bella pick up limbs and body parts and put them into the fire.

Jasper and Alice had Felix pinned down and were finishing him off as well. I walked over to were Jane and Alec had been and began to throw them into the fire.

By now the last of the bombs that Emmett had planted were going off. It was sort of the grand finale of sorts. The walls of Volterra's castle would cease to exist in a few minutes. They were already beginning to crumble around us. Huge chunks of stone were falling to the ground.

"We need to leave soon." I said. I looked at Bella to make sure she was alright. She gave me a smile and took my hand. We looked around for any other pieces that we missed. I saw that Emmet was still dealing with Caius.

" Emmett. We must go soon." I heard Carlisle call to him.

He didn't seem to hear. If he did he didn't acknowledge him. He kept up his work on Caius. Jasper walked over to him cautiously and placed his hand on his shoulder. I could tell he was sending him calming waves.

Emmett's thoughts were solely on Rosalie. Each time he took a piece of Caius, he remembered her last moments. He was remembering the way she would throw her hair over her shoulder when she wanted his attention. He was remembering the way her lips felt on his. He was remembering how much she had wanted a child of her own, and that she wanted to protect Elizabeth and Renesmee with everything she had.

"Emmett. Let it go. That's enough." I told him. I knew he heard me. By this time there was nothing left of Caius. He was just a pile of body parts that Emmett was just ripping apart over and over. I heard him let out a breath I didn't realize he was holding and start to sob. We were all around him in an instant. Trying to get him on his feet so that we could go. He stood up and let us lead him out of the castle.

We had to dodge pieces of stone and marble on our way. Finally once we were outside we ran to the car that was awaiting us. Carlisle jumped into the driver seat next to Jasper. The rest of us piled into the back of the SUV and sped off.

Alice was in the back trying to console Emmett as Jasper send us all waves of calm. I felt Bella start to shake as well. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me, kissing the top of her head.

"It's ok now Bella, It's all over." I tried to soothe her.

" No, Edward. The hard part is just starting" She replied sadly.

As we sped off towards the house that Esme and Elizabeth were in, I knew exactly what she meant. Taking care of the Volturi was easy. Trying to rebuild a life with a daughter that didn't know anything about us. That was truly going to be the challenge.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) : Alright. There it is. The Big fight scene. I had a really hard time trying to get it right and I hope it wasn't too bad. Please let me know what you think. I'm really nervous about how you guys liked it.**

**Oh and I figure I should mention that I AM NOT Stephenie Meyer and therefore nothing related to the twilight universe is mine, unfortunately. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Elizabeth POV**

I woke up in a room full of light. It took me a minute to realize that all of the blinds were pulled open, letting in the sunlight.

I sat up and looked around. The room was simply decorated. There were blue linens on the bed, with golden pillows thrown about. The walls were a cream color and there were a few paintings on the walls. There was also a desk with a lamp and what looked like a pile of clothes set on it.

I got out of the bed and made my way over to the desk. Sure enough someone had set a pair of clothes on it. I picked them up and made my way to the bathroom that was attached to the room.

I needed to sort through my thoughts and the best way that I knew to do that was to take a shower. I turned on the shower and let the scent of the water fill my nose. It was refreshing and I knew that this was exactly what I needed right now. I adjusted the temperature and stepped in. The water ran over my skin and calmed my nerves. I just stood there under the spray and I didn't even realize when the water ran cold. I used my power to heat it back up again and went over last night's events in my head.

_It wasn't long after we had driven away from Volterra that we pulled up to a chateau. It was a rather large house with windows everywhere. We had been pretty much silent the whole ride. She kept looking at me out of the corner of her eyes and had a smile on her face the whole time. There was an attached garage that Esme pulled into. She got out of the car and came around to my side and opened my door for me._

_I couldn't help but feel like I could trust this woman. I didn't know if it was because of her smile, or her mysterious golden eyes, but I felt completely at ease around her. She put her arm around me and led me into the house._

_ " I know you've had a big day and that you're probably very confused about what's going on, but I promise everything will be explained once the others get here and that you are in no danger from us." She told me, with a slight squeeze to my shoulders. _

_"Others?" I asked. Was the scarred man coming back here too? He scared me and I didn't really want to see him again._

_"My husband Carlisle, and my children, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett."_

_"Oh" I didn't know what else to say. I had so many questions for her that I didn't even know where to start. _

_"Your room is upstairs, the last door on the left. I think that Alice has already set some pajamas out on the bed for you, and there is a bathroom that is connected to the room as well." _

_"Thank you" She was so kind to me, almost like what I thought a mother would be like. She gave me another smile and started to walk away._

_"Esme?" My curiosity had gotten to the best of me. I hoped she wouldn't think I was rude for it._

_"Yes, Dear?" She replied, looking a little amused._

_"Your eyes. They're gold." It came out as a statement and I hoped she understood what I meant._

_"Yes, they are."_

_"But you're a vampire."_

_"True, but my family and I chose not to drink from humans, and instead only hunt animals, and our eyes take on the goldish color." She stated. I was shocked. I had never heard of a vampire not drinking from humans before, besides myself, and I didn't really count. _

_"The man at the party, He was one of your family too then?"_

_"Yes, that was Edward. You will meet him in the morning." She replied_

_"Oh. Goodnight Esme." I said, fighting back a yawn._

_"Goodnight Elizabeth."_

_I don't know why, but I just thought that I should tell her about myself as well._

_"Esme?"_

_"Hmm" She said, almost as if I had caught her deep in thought._

_" I don't drink humans either."_

_She broke into the biggest smile I had seen her give yet, and looked almost...relieved. _

_"Sweet dreams Elizabeth." She said as she walked into the other room and I went to find my bedroom._

I shut the water off, and didn't even bother using the towel. I was too eager to get downstairs and get some answers. I siphoned off the excess water out of my hair and from my skin and sent it down the drain. I was dry almost instantly. I slipped into the clothes that I assumed Alice had left again. It was a simple white top and dark washed jeans. I made a mental note to let her know no more white tops. I never knew when I was going to get upset enough to lose control and being caught soaking wet in a white shirt would be really embarrassing. I threw my mass of curls into a ponytail and made my way out the door.

I was nervous as I walked down the hall. I could hear a tv on somewhere at the bottom of the stairs and many different voices conversing as well, it sounded as if they were making travel plans. I made it to the bottom of the stairs before anyone seemed to notice I was there. Suddenly 7 sets of gold eyes were staring at me.

They looked like they expected me to say something so I instantly turned into "Dear Lizzie" and put on my polite face. But all I managed to get out was a measly "Hey"

A woman came up to me then. She had dark brown hair and I couldn't help shake the feeling that she was important and that I had seen her before. What was with these people? She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug so tight that I was sure if I wasn't part vampire that I would have been crushed.

"Elizabeth, You've grown so much." She said. What?

"Do I know you?" I replied. I was really starting to get freaked out now.

"My name is Bella, and this is my husband Edward." She motioned to the bronze haired man that had come to stand next to her.

"Ah, my dance partner. Long time no see." I said, hoping to calm myself down and break some of the tension in the room.

"You have no idea Elizabeth. " He had a look on his face that I couldn't quite place. It was almost a longing.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. " I said politely.

"Come on, sit down. I'm sure you have many questions to ask us and we will try to answer them as best as we can." She led me over to the couch and sat next to me, never letting go of my hand. Edward sat down on my other side.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order. My name is Carlisle and I believe you've already met my wife, Esme." The man who spoke was tall, blond and had the same gold eyes as the rest of them. Something about him gave me the impression that he was the leader of their coven and he instantly had my respect for that. I was raised in Volterra after all, I knew to show the proper respect to leaders of covens. He gave me a soft smile and put his arm around Esme.

"And that is my daughter Alice. She put the clothes in your room." He motioned to a tiny thing that looked more like a pixie than a vampire. She was grinning from ear to ear and was bouncing in her seat. I couldn't help but let out a light giggle at her. I had never seen anyone as excited as she was.

"And her husband, Jasper." It was the man with the scars. I froze up when I looked at him. He gave me a small smile and I felt myself calming down. What the hell was with that. It was just like last night by the car.

"And my son Emmett." If I thought Jasper was scary, Emmett was terrifying. He was HUGE. His arms were ripped with muscles and he had a frown on his face. Did I make him mad about something. He met my eyes and gave me a nod. Yep, definitely intimidating. I heard a thwack and looked to see that Jasper had smacked him on the back of the head.

"You're scaring her you idiot. Knock it off" He practically growled.

"Sorry." Emmett mumbled. Giving me a small smile that looked like it hurt him to do.

"He's just a little down right now. He had a big night last night." Edward explained with a stern look in Emmett's direction.

Great. The big one hated me. I decided to figure that out later.

"What happened last night? What happened to Volterra?" I asked

Edward took a deep breath. "Elizabeth. Do you know anything about your past?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"What is the earliest thing you can remember?" He asked looking pained.

I thought for a minute. The first thing I remembered was Aro.

"I remember my father telling me that I was supposed to stay inside the castle at all times unless there was someone with me. He didn't want me to wander away." I told him.

Edward looked hurt. He closed his eyes and I could see that his fists were clenched at his side. Did I say something wrong?

"No, Elizabeth. You didn't say anything wrong." Holy. Crow. I didn't say that out loud. Could he? No way.

"Yes way. I can read your mind. And everyone else's in this room for that matter. Except for Bella. She is a shield. She blocks any power that works with the mind."

"Oh. Ok I'm gonna pretend that's not creepy. Anything else I should know about. You know, power wise?" I said, trying to take this newest bit of information down. I had been around gifted vampires my whole life. I had my own power to boot, but I felt suddenly very defensive. These were complete strangers and I needed to know what I was up against in case I needed to get out of here quick.

"Alice can see the future so she would be able to tell if you were going to try to get away, which you don't need to. I promise we won't hurt you or keep you against your will if you want to leave." He flinched a little as he said that. "And Jasper can sense people's emotions, as well as manipulate them. That's why you felt suddenly calm a few minutes ago." Huh. I had to admit that it was pretty cool.

"OK. But you still haven't answered my question. What happened in Volterra."

" Elizabeth." It was Bella that spoke up this time. "What do you know about your parents?"

"Umm, my mother died when I was born. Her body couldn't handle the pregnancy. I killed her. And my father, he took me to Volterra to die. That's when Aro saved me."

The entire room erupted into hisses and growls. I felt the house tremble with the volume of it. It scared the crap out of me.

"What did I say?" I asked sheepishly. I didn't want to anger a house full of vampires that I barely knew.

" You didn't say anything dear, It's just that you have been told lies your entire life, and we are just finding out the extent of those lies. It's quite devastating to us really. You have no idea who we are do you?" Esme asked. The sadness was clear in her voice. I didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing that I could think to say.

"Elizabeth." Edward growled. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Do you hear me? Nothing. What happened was the Volturis' fault. Not yours. They took you from us because they were afraid. They stole you. We never wanted to give you up. We love you as much now as we did then. You are our daughter."

I was going to lose it. I could feel it. I was going to make an ass out of myself in front of all of them and I couldn't stop it this time. These people were my parents? My actual parents? And the Volturi had stolen me? I could feel the water droplets start to run down my arms and legs. I could hear the drops landing on the floor and on the couch. I took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm myself but it wasn't working this time.

"There must be some mistake. You've got the wrong girl. My parents are dead."

"No Elizabeth. Edward is your father. I am your mother. Your birth was very difficult and it did almost kill me, but Edward changed me as soon as you were born." Bella said. She looked panicked at the water that was clearly visible now, I was sure my hair was starting to dampen.

"I killed my mother. She couldn't take it. I'm a monster." I said. There was no way that they were telling me the truth.

I was starting to feel light headed. This wasn't good. I was taking too much water out of my body. I really needed to remember to start carrying a water bottle around with me. I was getting too dehydrated. I needed to calm down and I needed to do it fast.

"Jasper." I heard someone say. I couldn't tell who it was.

"I'm trying. She's too far gone, Its not working" He sounded frustrated.

"What happened at Volterra." They were avoiding answering that question

"Elizabeth." Edward took my face in between his hands. I met his gaze and he gave me a pleading look. "12 years ago they took everything away from us. Last night we took it back."

"What happened to Aro? And Marcus and Caius?"

" We killed them." Emmett growled. It was the first time in a while that he had said anything and I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Killed them?"

"Yes." Edward said.

"All of them?"

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the entire Elite Guard."

They were all dead. Everyone I had known since I could remember was dead. And these people had killed them and destroyed my home. I had nothing left. I was drenched now and there was a puddle at me feet. I tried to stand up. I knew i needed to get something to drink I needed to rehydrate myself. I felt myself sway and I was overcome with dizziness.

And then everything went black.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Ok. There's the big reveal. Let me know what you think! Hope everyone who celebrates it has a Happy Easter! And if you don't celebrate it have a great weekend anyways! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Elizabeth POV**

"She can hear us now. And she's going to open her eyes in 46 seconds." A high pitched voice said.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth I need you to open your eyes sweetheart." I felt a cold pair of hands on my face and I slowly opened my eyes.

I looked at the blonde vampire and recognized it was Carlisle. I felt something laying on my arm and looked over to see that hey had put in an IV.

"You're skin is only a little harder than a humans. I was surprised. It was easier to get a needle into your arm than I thought it would be. How are you feeling?" He asked. What was he a doctor?

"Yes he is actually." Said a voice from across the room. I looked over to see that not only was Edward there, but the rest of them as well.

"You know that's really creepy right?" I said to him, my voice still sounded a little weak.

"You'll get used to it" Alice chimed in. She said it as though she was sure. And then I remembered she was the fortune teller. So maybe she was sure.

I looked back to Carlisle. "Can I have some water please?"

"Of course." I heard a whooshing sound and then Bella was at my side handing me a glass of water and sat down on the couch next to me.

I took a long drink, downing almost half of the glass in one breath and handed it back to Bella who then set it on the coffee table in front of us. Everyone was staring at me. They all had different expressions on their faces. Bella looked concerned, almost as much as Edward. Carlisle was too busy examining me to look anything other than concentrated. Esme gave me another one of her sweet smiles. Alice was bouncing in her seat again. Does she come with a pause button or something? Jasper was looking around the room, with a look of amusement on his face when he got to Alice. Emmett stood in the farthest corner of the room and looked a little more than uncomfortable. He looked like he didn't want to be here.

"You can leave you know; if you don't want to be here. Don't strain yourself." What the hell was I thinking. That man could snap me like a twig and I had just told him to get lost. Was I suicidal? He took a step away from the wall and for a minute I thought he was going to leave. Instead he started to make his way over to me. Oh God he's going to kill me. I'm going to die. Real smart Liz, provoke the biggest damn vampire you can find. Yep, you're a real winner. He walked right in front of me and sat down on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude. It's not that I don't want to be here. It's just that, having you back is bringing up a lot of memories for me that I wasn't exactly prepared to handle. I'm sorry."

Well that wasn't what I expected.

"You don't have to be afraid of Emmett. He isn't going to hurt you. None of us are going to hurt you." Jasper spoke up.

"You killed the Volturi" I countered.

"They deserved it." He shot back.

"They were my family."

"WE are your family." This time it was Edward who spoke up.

"Right... you're supposed to be my dad, and Bella is my mother. Yep that makes a lot of sense. You're trying to tell me that my entire life has been a lie. That I didn't kill my mother and that my father didn't find me so abhorrent that he went to Italy so that they would not only kill him, but me too? If you are my "family" then how come I haven't heard anything about you? You never once tried to contact me. If you're such a family why the hell did you let them take me in the first place?" I was pissed. How dare they talk to me about family. They didn't want me, obviously. There were 7 of them. Surely they could have kept me safe and with them if they wanted to.

"Elizabeth listen to me, please. We wanted you more than anything. We loved you. We still love you. But what happened all those years ago was something that we had no control over. The volturi came because they had heard rumors of an immortal child. There had never been any other known cases of a human conceiving a vampires child. We gathered every vampire that we knew to come witness to the Volturi that you were indeed not an immortal child, but our biological child. You grew. Your heart beat. You are half human.

The Volturi clearly saw that and knew that you were not an immortal child. However, they still did not understand you at all. They felt threatened and afraid because they didn't know what you were capable of. Your power had not presented itself by then, but Alice had seen that it would soon. They decided that they needed to take you. To keep you under their watch and decide if you were a threat or not. Alice had a vision that the only way we would have made it out of there alive was if we let you go. She saw us getting you back and taking down the volturi. Trust me Elizabeth we tried to fight it. We never wanted to let you go but it was the only way that we would be together as a family eventually."

So that was what had happened. I tried to remember them. I looked at each of their faces, hoping some sort of flicker of a memory would come to me, but nothing. These people looked so lost as Edward told me the story. I wanted to believe him. But the only thing that I could think about was what was going to happen now? I had nowhere to go.

"You can come with us. Back to our home. You can learn to get to know us. And decide what you want to do from then on. If you don't want to stay with us then we will make arrangements for you to have a house, and that everything you could ever need would be taken care of. We won't leave you to fend for yourself if that's what you chose to do. But please, just come back with us for a little while and see what its like with us." Edward said.

I didn't really think I had a choice so I just nodded my head. They all had huge grins on their faces when I did that.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes I am. I'm still a little light headed but it's getting much better. Do you think you can take those needles out now?"

"As long as you keep drinking I will. You were extremely dehydrated. Care to explain what exactly happened so we can try to prevent that from happening again?"

Well they had told me their side of things, so I guess I had better explain a little about this.

" I can control and manipulate water molecules. I looked like I was 13 when it first presented. Until then everyone thought that I had no powers. Its directly related to my emotions so i guess thats why it didn't show up until puberty hit. Either way, whenever I get too emotional about something, whether I'm sad, angry, embarrassed or whatever else, I lose control of my power and it gets the best of me. I sort of draw water out of wherever I can to get a release. If i don't have a source of water nearby, I take it out of myself. I am half human and humans are mostly made up of water, so I guess that makes sense a little. The downside to that is that I get extremely dehydrated and end up getting sick like this."

"Does this happen a lot? I tried to calm you down but you rejected it." Jasper asked.

"No, usually I can calm myself down before it gets this bad. It's only happened like this a couple of times, usually when Jane was involved." I stated. I was, however, unprepared for their reaction.

"WHAT?!"

"Jane!"

"That bitch"

"I'd kill her again if she wasn't already dead."

"Oh, honey are you alright?"

Wow. If I wasn't half vampire I'm not sure I would have been able to understand what they were saying. It was all at the same time and so fast that I barely made it out at all.

"Guys, calm down. She wasn't allowed to use her powers on me, Neither was Alec. Aro's orders. But that doesn't mean she didn't find other ways of torturing me. Let's just say that that's one person I will not miss at all." I scrunched my nose and shook my head in disgust just at the thought of her. A booming laugh caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked. I didn't like people laughing at me.

"Nothing, It's just that I haven't seen you do that since you were a baby. Usually whenever Jake was around. I forgot how cute it was." Emmett was shaking with his laughter now.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, You'll meet him later, back home" Alice said.

"What else can you do with your power Elizabeth? I'm sorry if I seem to be prying but I'm just very curious." Carlisle said with a smile. I liked him very much. He was kind to me.

"Umm... well I can do this." And I took the glass of water that was on the table and put my hand over the rim for a second and when I took it off, the water inside was solid ice. " I just slow down the molecules and it freezes. I can make it boll too, if you want to see."

"Fascinating. What else?" He was clearly getting excited and I giggled a little at his face.

I thawed the water out until it was liquid again and then drew it out of the glass. It was a floating blob of water right now and I proceeded to move it around the room, molding it into the shapes of each individual vampire that it passed, finally depositing it back in the glass.

"I can pretty much make it do anything I want to. I use the humidity in the air to make it move on its own like that, and then just adjust its shape to whatever I want. I can duplicate the molecules to make a larger amount of water or reduce them to make it smaller. Comes in handy when I need to dry off from the shower in a hurry."

They all gave little chuckles at that.

"So you said that you wanted to take me home with you. Where exactly is that?"

"Oh, it's a small little town in Alaska, just outside of the Denali national park. It makes for really great hunting grounds, and it's very close to a couple of our friends as well." Bella said.

"So I guess you are wanting to go back then?"

"We have already booked plane tickets for all of us to leave in the morning. That is if you want to. We can stay here as long as you want to though. We want you to be comfortable as possible." She said. She did sound almost like a mom to me. It was nice.

I had nothing left in Italy anyway. There was no reason for me to stay.

"No, we can go tomorrow. I don't want you to have to change your plans. There's nothing here for me anymore anyway." I said. They gave me sympathetic looks and smiles.

"Ok, as long as your alright with it."

"I am." And for some reason I really was.

______________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): So yay you all get an update for Easter! **

**On a more serious note, I would really like to be getting more reviews that I am. This is chapter 8 and I've only gotten 5 reviews so far and I'm starting to get a little bit discouraged. So please, if you read it and you like it let me know. And if you read it and you don't like it let me know too! Have a happy Easter everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elizabeth POV**

Yeah. So I had been through a lot in the last 48 hours. My home was blown up and I was basically kidnapped by a group of vampires who claimed that they were my family and that I had been stolen by the vampires that I actually thought were my family. I was getting a headache just trying to understand it all.

So you would think that with all of that going on I wouldn't even notice that we were currently in a tin can miles above the ground flying halfway around the world. But no. As soon as the plane started to move all other thoughts had left my head and the only thing I could focus on was the fact that at any moment we could all be plunging to our deaths in a heap of hot burning metal. Or maybe we'd get lucky and the plane would crash into the ocean and I would drown. I was going to die. Yep.

I felt Bella put her hand on my knee to stop it from shaking. I didn't even realize it was doing that. I tried to calm myself down. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Yeah so not working!

**Emmett POV**

I heard her foot tapping in the seat in front of me. She was scared of flying. Of all the terrible things she's probably seen living with the Volturi for almost her entire life she's afraid of flying. I chuckled a little when I heard her start to take deep breaths. I could almost hear her telling herself to breathe in and out.

I saw the flight attendant making her way down the aisle ahead of us and decided to at least try and help calm her nerves a little bit. I asked for a bottle of water and gave the attendant a smile. I found it hilarious how humans always got that dazed look whenever any one of us paid them the least nit attention. I'm easily amused, I know.

I stood up and reached over Elizabeth's seat and put the bottle in front of her face. I must have caught her off guard because she jumped and gave a little squeak. I heard her heartbeat increase and her breathing take off. It took everything I had not to bust out laughing right there, but I knew Eddie would punch me in the arm as soon as I sat back down and I didn't want to start a fight in first class.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. Just figured you might want this. Ya know, don't want a repeat of yesterday. " I said, trying to make my voice sound as soft as I could. I knew that I had been scaring her lately and I didn't want her to think that I didn't like her or something.

She looked at the bottle like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Thank you" she said, giving me a smile that reached all the way to her ears.

"Welcome. You really don't have anything to worry about you know. You're surrounded by 7 vampires who love you a lot. You think we would let an airplane hurt you?" I asked.

She giggled and shook her head "No, I guess not."

I sat back down and turned my head to see Edward staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I swear to God he needs to cut that cryptic shit out. If it weren't for Elizabeth being so scared I would take his ass down right in the middle of the aisle.

"Yeah, right Em. I was just thinking it's good to see you acting like y our old self again. It's been a long time." he said. Turning back to face the front of the plane, probably trying to hear what everyone else was thinking, like the nosy jerk he was.

"I heard that."

I snorted. Like I cared. Wait...what?? What the hell was wrong with me? I hadn't called him Eddie in forever, and I definitely had not snorted in a long time. Was the mind reader right? Was I starting to act like my old self again. I had to admit I hadn't felt this good since Rose was around.

Rose. Rosalie. My Rosie. God I missed her. I hate not having her around every day. I missed her so much. She would have been the best aunt to Elizabeth and Ness. She WAS the best aunt to them. She died for them. I wished things had worked out differently and I could have kept her with me forever. That's how it was supposed to be. Me and Rose. Forever. But they took her from me. I could have killed them all a million times over and it would never have made me feel any better. I had hoped it would.

When we were in Volterra and I had Caius pinned down on the ground I thought that once I had made him suffer my pain would somehow start to go away. But it didn't. I was furious. I could hear her yelling out in rage at them when they tore Elizabeth out of Bella's arms. I Could feel her wrench herself away from me before I could stop her. I saw her running after Elizabeth. And then I saw Caius. I saw him grab her around the waist and dig his teeth into her neck. All I could think about was making him hurt as much as I hurt. I tore him apart slowly, reveling in his screams. I saw red. I was brutal. I just kept ripping and pulling. But I never felt any better. I started to sob. I had been planning and hoping for this moment for 12 years and it didn't do anything at all. Sure he was dead and justice had been served. But my heart was still as broken as the day she died.

That's why right now, I was completely dumbfounded. I wasn't in agony. Sure I was in pain. I would always be in pain. But it wasn't unbearable. I was actually laughing again. What the hell was going on? I had wanted to beat Edward up for being a prick again. I can't even remember a time when I actually cared enough about him meddling in my head to want to do that.

And Elizabeth was back. I found that I was feeling very protective around her right now. I had seen what happened to her last night when she got upset. And she was clearly having a hard time on the plane. But normally I wouldn't have cared. I had been so caught up in my own grief that I hadn't cared about much of anything lately. The only reason I had even come along to Volterra was to get my revenge. Now that everything was said and done, I wanted to make sure that she was ok. She was suddenly the most important thing to me.

My Rose died trying to protect her. So that's what I would do too. I would honor Rosalie by making sure that nothing bad ever happened to this girl again. It's what she would have wanted. I was after all her Uncle Emmett. Uncle Emmett. That just didn't sound right where Elizabeth was concerned. Renesmee was my niece. But I just couldn't see Elizabeth that way. Maybe it was because she was all grown up now, and I hadn't been there to see it happen. Either way, I wanted to be her friend. Not her uncle.

Ha-ha. I wanted to be able to corrupt her. Ness was too absorbed in Jacob to want to hang out with me. And the others all had their own things going on. Not that I had been much good company in a while. But I found that I wanted to teach this girl how to have fun. She looked like she hadn't had fun in her entire life. She looked like she needed a friend too. Alright Emmett, we can do this. The next couple months are going to be hell for her and she's gonna need to have a little fun to get her mind off of it, and you've been completely out of practice for a long ass time. So let Operation Corrupt Elizabeth begin!

Seriously, what the hell was wrong with me?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Ok so how did you all like Emmett's POV? This is just a short filler chapter but I had a request for a little more Emmett so I figured I'd let you all know what was going on in his head. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. It doubled my review count. I hope you guys keep it up because I really don't want to have to beg for my reviews! Hoped you liked Chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elizabeth POV**

It was such a simple thing. A bottle of water. But it was a huge deal to me. It was the first time someone had done something kind to me without having some ulterior motive behind it. Sure people were nice to me all the time. But it was either because they were afraid of Aro, or because they were trying to get on his good side. They were never nice to me on their own.

So yeah, maybe it was just a water bottle. But to me it was a turning point. Even if these people were a bunch of liars at least they seemed to be concerned for ME. They didn't give a damn about the Volturi. Hell, they killed them. So maybe they weren't so bad after all. I mean Emmett was concerned about me getting sick again if I got too scared. No one had ever been that concerned about me before. As long as i served my purpose I was kept fed, clothed and sheltered, but beyond that I was pretty much on my own most of the time. I didn't have people that I considered true friends. I didn't really have parents. But I took what I could get, even if it was Aro's dominance and humiliation, or Jane's torture. It was better than being dead.

I figured I might as well get to know these people more. I mean if I was going to be living with them I could at least be sociable right? That's what I was raised to do. It's what I did best.

"So you and Edward are married?" I said more as a statement than a fact, trying to initiate conversation with Bella, who still had her hand on my knee trying to still it.

"Yes, for 12 years now. We had to cut our honeymoon short when we found out I was pregnant. It wasn't exactly expected. We kind of freaked out a little bit. Ok, maybe a lot. But it all worked out in the end." She said.

"And the rest of them, Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme. They're together too?"

"Yep. Carlisle was changed in the 1600's. He spent a long time alone. He became a doctor and then in 1918 he changed your father. He was dying of the Spanish influenza in Chicago. A few years after that he found Esme half dead and changed her as well. He found Rosalie in New...."

She stopped and looked around. I had been paying such close attention that I hadn't noticed that the rest of them had stopped talking and were staring at the two of us.

"Who's Rosalie?" I asked. Clearly this struck a nerve with them.

"She's my wife." Emmett spoke up from behind me. He sounded so sad.

"Where is she?" I asked.

He scrunched up his face in pain and I immediately regretted saying anything. He was hurting and I made that happen. I didn't want him to be upset. He had been so kind to me and it almost killed me to know that I did something to hurt him.

"She died." He simply said, and stood up and walked down the aisle and into one of the tiny bathrooms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset him. I didn't know." I looked around frantically trying to see if they had gotten angry at me for upsetting Emmett.

"Of course you didn't know Beth. It's not your fault. It happened a long time ago. He loved her very much and when you lose your mate like he did, you don't just get over it easily. Give him time, he'll come around. He's already started acting like his old self again since you've come back. I think you are going to be good for each other." Jasper told me.

"How did she die?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prying. I just couldn't help my curiosity.

They all exchanged uncertain looks and Alice finally broke the silence. "It's not our story to tell. When Emmett's ready, he'll let you know what happened. " I was about to press further when I suddenly remembered something.

"Why do you call me Beth? I heard you say it when you were carrying me, and just now you called me it again." I asked Jasper.

He chuckled " That was our special thing. Me and you used to get along really well. I called you Beth because no one else did, and it was my special nickname for you. You used to be one emotional baby. Quite the little drama queen. Needless to say you spent a lot of time with me so I could keep your stubborn butt calmed down. Doesn't surprise me one bit that your power is directly related to your emotions."

"I always used to say that we sure named you right. You could throw a fit that even Rosalie would cower away from. And that's saying something." Carlisle chimed in.

"Named me right?"

"Yes. Your full name is Elizabeth Rose Cullen. We named you after your Aunt Rosalie, and Elizabeth was your grandmothers name."

"My human mother. Esme and Carlisle however have been my parents since I was changed." Edward spoke.

"So let me get this straight. If all you are saying is true, Then Bella is my mom, Edward is my dad, Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents. Alice is my aunt and Jasper and Emmett are my uncles? That's going to take some getting used to." I said that last part mostly to myself.

Bella and Edward were my parents. My PARENTS. I had parents. Not only parents, but grandparents ,uncles and an aunt. Well I really couldn't see Emmett as my Uncle though. He seemed to be more of a goofy big brother type to me. My thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched squeal. I looked over to my right and saw Alice bouncing in her seat, again. I swear every time I looked at her she looked like she was going to bounce right out of her skin.

I heard Edward groan at whatever was going through her mind.

"Alice is that really necessary, I mean if anything is going to scare her off it's going to be that." I heard him say. But there was clearly humor in his voice so I didn't really think it was going to be a bad thing.

"Of course it's necessary Edward. I mean look at her. We practically kidnapped her and she didn't have time to pack a bag or anything. She's got no clothes. I don't think there has ever been a bigger need for this than there is now."

"What is she talking about?" I asked Bella, who had a look of horror on her face. I could tell that whatever Alice was talking about Bella did not like.

"Shopping of course! Just us girls!" Alice squealed and I had to put my hands over my ears it was so loud. I couldn't help but giggle a little at her face though. She looked like she was thinking very hard about something.

"She's trying to figure out if you would prefer pink or purple." Edward offered. That whole mid reading thing still creeped me out. I hope he heard that. His laugh told me he did.

"Purple. Definitely purple. Pink is just...icky." I said, scrunching up my nose, just as Emmett decided to come back from the bathroom. He busted out laughing. I felt myself start to blush from the embarrassment and quickly grabbed my water bottle and opened the cap. I could smell the water and it calm me down before things got out of hand. He stopped laughing when he saw this.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You're just too cute when you make that face." He said apologetically,

"No, it's ok. It's not your fault I make faces that crack you up. I don't know, It just brought up bad memories I guess. I'm fine now." I said, giving him the best reassuring smile I could muster.

We all just talked the rest of the flight, and I almost forgot the fact that at any moment gravity would win and we would all die fiery deaths. I learned how Jasper and Alice had joined the family, and how Edward and Bella had met and fallen in love. I told them about my life in Volterra, and they listened to me like everything I told them was of vital importance.

The next thing I remember was waking up on Bella's shoulder as the pilot came over the intercom and told us that our flight was landing.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Thanks to everyone who reviewed that last chapter. I'm really glad you liked Emmett's side of things. I had originally thought that the plane scene was finished, but this just popped in my head and would'nt leave me alone till I wrote it down. Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Elizabeth POV**

Once we got off the plane, Carlisle and Esme went to the rental station to get us a Car to take us home while the rest of us went to claim our luggage. We met up again outside of the airport, thankfully it was a rainy day. The rain was always calming to me and the vampires didn't have to worry about being seen in the sun.

The boys got the car packed up and we were soon on our way to the Cullen's home. I had found out that they had homes all over the place, including the one that we had been at when we first left Volterra. We had driven for about an hour and a half before we pulled down a long winding road. There were large pine trees lining the road and I couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of me at a time. When the trees finally cleared we were in front of a large log cabin type home. Just like the other house, there were windows everywhere.

"Wow" was all I could think to say. It was pretty impressive. It was no castle, but it was somehow better. Volterra was always cold and depressing, even in its splendor. This house however was warm and inviting. This wasn't just a house, this was a home.

"Come on, let's go inside. You've got to be freezing. This is Alaska you know." Bella chuckled next to me. Now that she mentioned it I was getting cold. Stupid vampires and their stupid not needing to feel the cold thing. I heard Edward chuckle as he listened to my thoughts.

_"Yeah, that's still not getting any less creepy ya know!" _I yelled at him with my mind. That only made him laugh harder.

We walked up the front steps and Edward gave me a slight smile before he turned and opened the door. I froze.

Standing just inside the house was an extremely tall man. He had russet colored skin and long hair that he had tied back into a ponytail. He only had on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was huge. Not as big as Emmett but he definitely stood out in a crowd.

As noticeable as this man was, he wasn't what made me stop dead in my tracks. It was the girl standing beside him. She was me. I mean she looked just like me. She had my nose, and my hair. She was the same height as me and she looked like she was my age too. The only thing that was different about us were our eyes. Hers were a deep chocolate brown compared to my ice blue. What the...

"What is going on?" I asked shakily. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She gave me a small smile and moved to stand further behind the tall man.

"Elizabeth, this is Jacob" Bella said softly, coming to stand next to me. Jacob gave me a nod and a little wave.

"And Renesmee." The girl peered out from behind Jacob and gave me another smile and wave.

"She looks just like me" I stated the obvious.

"Elizabeth, Renesmee is you twin sister. " Bella said cautiously. She clearly was wary of how I was going to take this news. She should be.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I was just getting to start to know these people and they throw this at me?

"What do you mean she's my twin sister" I growled. I hadn't been this angry since Aro told me I had to marry Felix. Edward growled at the mention on Felix but I ignored him.

"Elizabeth, please just listen." Bella pleaded.

"NO! I'm tired of listening. You need to tell me everything RIGHT NOW!" Yeah, I knew that didn't make any sense. I was so pissed I didn't even care anymore.

"I'm tired of not knowing what's going on. Tell me now or I swear to God I'm going to walk out that door right now!" I threatened. I started to shake and I could feel the water start running down my arms. Crap, not again!. Emmett noticed what was going on and ran out of the room and came back in less than a second with a glass of water. He handed it to me and backed away quickly with a look of fear on his face. Under any other circumstances I would be laughing my butt off, but instead I just gave him a slight nod and took a drink of the water.

"Alright Elizabeth. Come on and sit down and we'll explain everything. I was still trying to calm myself down as I let Bella guide me to the couch. I sat down in the middle, with Bella on one side of me and Edward on the other. The rest of the family all gathered around, finding seats or standing against the wall.

I listened to them tell me about my birth, and that they never believed they could conceive one child, let alone two. They told me about Jacob being a werewolf, and imprinting on Renesmee, or Nessie as everyone seemed to call her. They told me about the encounter with the Volturi.

"We never wanted to give you up. Alice saw that the decision we made at that moment could go one of three ways. Either we refused to hand over one of you, and we all died in the fight, or we handed over Renesmee and the pack started a fight with the Volturi because of Jacob's imprinting. Again we all died. The only way we ended up getting out alive was to let them take you, with the knowledge that someday we would get you back. We tried to find another way, But everything we decided on only led to us all being killed. We had no choice. It doesn't excuse what we did, and we will all live with the guilt of that for the rest of our existence." Edward told me.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to think. I could feel all of their eyes on me, waiting for me to do something. I needed to get out of there and clear my head.

"Excuse me, please." I said politely. I couldn't handle this right now, but "Dear Lizzie" could.

I got up and walked out the back door before anyone could say anything. Once I was clear of the house I took off. I ran as far and as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't care that it was probably 60 degrees below outside. I didn't care that my arms and face were getting scratched up by branches as I ran. I didn't care that it was getting harder to breathe and my legs were beginning to protest the exertion. I ran until I practically collapsed. I fell to the ground panting, trying to get my breathing to even out and my heard to stop trying to break through my chest. After my body calmed down enough for me to focus again, I sat up and took in my surroundings.

I was in the middle of a small clearing, with a stream running through the middle. There were trees surrounding the meadow and a big boulder right on the bank of the stream. I pulled myself up onto my feet and walked over to the boulder, and climbed up it and sat down.

I just sat there mulling over everything in my head, and didn't even realize that the sun was setting and I had no idea where I was or how to get back. I started to climb off the boulder but stopped as I saw Emmett leaning against a nearby tree.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Making sure you don't get yourself lost in the woods and eaten by a bear." He said, chuckling. He seemed to be remembering something.

" I'm just fine, and I wasn't lost." I told him. Crossing my arms in front of me and pouting a little. Immature, I know. I didn't really have the energy to care anymore.

"Oh really, then which way is home?" He asked, clearly seeing through my lie.

I looked around and huffed. "Fine, I'm lost. Are you happy now?"

He pushed away from the tree and came over to my boulder. Me motioned for me to scoot over and I did.

"I figured you would want to know absolutely everything before you decided if you wanted to go back or not." I looked up at him curiously.

"What else don't I know" I asked.

He took a deep breath and looked off into the distance. "You know Rosalie was my wife. She was your aunt." I nodded encouraging him to go on. "When Bella came home pregnant we all wanted to get rid of the baby. You both were killing her. Her body wasn't built to carry vampire babies. Rosalie had always wanted children. It was the one thing that she hated most about being a vampire, that she couldn't ever have a child of her own. So when your mom came home she asked Rosalie to protect you two, because she knew that Rosalie was the only other person who would see you as babies, not monsters.

She loved you both so much. She was so happy when Edward told her he was naming you after her. I still remember the smile she had on at that moment. It was breathtaking." He smiled to himself remembering it. I gave a little smile too, but mine was sad. I wanted to know this woman that cared about me so much.

"What happened?" I asked, breaking him out of his little trance.

He cleared his throat like he was nervous about what he was about to say. He took a deep, unnecessary breath before he spoke."The night the Volturi came, we lost more than just you. Rosalie was so protective of you both and couldn't bear to let you go without trying to stop it."

I knew what he was going to say next and I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes.

" She had gotten away from me and before I knew it she had ran after you. I saw Caius run towards her and before I even had a chance to move he had killed her." The tears were running down my face now. Emmett looked down at me and pulled me into his lap. I couldn't hold it in anymore and let the sobs take over as he held me in his strong arms and rocked me back and forth a little.

I cried for Rosalie, my brave aunt who I had never really known. I cried for the family that was taken away from me. I cried for my parents who had to give me up to save us all. I cried for Emmett who was too kind to have something like this happen to him. But most of all I cried for the life that I had missed out on. I could feel him shaking with his own sobs and leaned into him even more.

I don't know how long we stayed there on the rock, but the next thing I knew it was dark and I was being carried through the forest. I looked up and saw the house come into view. Emmett carried me through the doors and straight up the stairs and into a bedroom without a word. He laid me down on the bed and kissed the top of my head before he told me goodnight and shut the door. I pulled the blankets over me, not even bothering to change into my pajamas and was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Wow, sort of an intense chapter but at least she knows everything now. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They always give me inspiration and I just can't help but whip out an update as soon as I read them. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Elizabeth POV**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and sausage. I opened my eyes to see Nessie carrying a tray of food into my room and set it on the table next to the bed. She looked at me and saw that I was awake.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. Momma made breakfast and I thought you might want some." She told me sweetly.

"Thanks." I said, sitting up. She handed me the tray and sat down on the bed next to me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes while I ate my food. Once I was finished she took the tray from me and set in on the table again.

"You must be really overwhelmed. Everything happened so fast. I don't know if I would be able to handle it as well as you have so far."

"Yeah. Finding out your entire life has been a lie tends to freak the crap out of you." We both laughed. I liked Ness. She didn't make me uncomfortable by staring at me, and she didn't push me to talk about what was going on.

" I really missed you, ya know." She told me after we had calmed down. "We used to laugh like this all the time when we were little. We would get into some of the stupidest conversations that only we knew what we were talking about, except for daddy of course. But it was fun none the less."

"You remember that stuff? I wish I could remember something about you guys. Anything at all that would help me come to terms with all of this ya know?" I told her.

"Yeah, I can remember every second since the day we were born. Carlisle thinks that it's because I have more of Daddy's genes than Momma's. That's why I like blood a lot more than you do, and I can remember everything. I'm more vampire than human. As where you have more of momma in you. Kind of like how human twins tend to take after one parent more than the other."

"Hmm. I guess that makes sense." I said

Suddenly she let out an excited gasp and turned to me with a huge grin.

"Maybe I could help you remember!" She said it at a little less than vampire speed because she was so excited. I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"How?" I asked, still chuckling a little

" With my power. I can project my thoughts and memories. Do you want to try it?" She asked. Now she was bouncing a little. She reminded me of Alice.

"Does it hurt?"

"No silly, I just have to touch you and then you see whatever I'm thinking about. Kinda like what Daddy does, only in reverse." She replied.

"Alright, why not."

She scooted across the bed until she was facing me. We were both sitting Indian style.

"Ok, just relax and try not to freak out at first, you'll get used to it I promise." She told me.

I took a deep breath and nodded. She took my hand in hers and closed her eyes. Suddenly the room was gone.

"_My girls". It was Edward. He was looking down at what I assumed were us, I saw a tiny hand in front of me and it reached up and touched Edwards cheek. "Yes, Renesmee, Your momma will be fine soon. " He smiled down at Renesmee and I saw him turn his head and look down. Then I saw that he was holding a baby. He was smiling at her and she was smiling back. She had blue eyes. "Elizabeth Rose" He spoke adoringly. _

Renesmee let go of my hand and looked at me.

"Whoa" was all I could say.

"That was the first time we ever really met Daddy, aside from being delivered that is." She told me.

"More" I breathed. I couldn't help it.

"Hmmm. Let's see. Oh I know." She took my hand again.

_She was in the living room. A blonde woman was holding her and cooing at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and flowing and I saw Nessie reach up and grab hold of it. The woman started feeding her a bottle of something. It was blood. I could taste it through her memory. _

"That was Rosalie." She told me.

"She was gorgeous."

"Yeah. I miss her."

"I'm so mad that I can't remember any of this. That I can't remember her."

"It's alright. I'll tell you anything you want to know, and you can get to know her through me. Want to see more?"

"Definitely." I told her.

_I saw a very young me sitting on the floor playing with some toys. Suddenly Emmett came into view and scooped me up. He started dancing around the room with me and then I watched as he threw me up above his head. I could hear my giggles as he kept tossing me higher and higher into the air. I almost hit the ceiling a couple of times. He was always there to catch me though. Suddenly Rosalie, Edward and Bella came bursting into the room. All three of them hissed at Emmett. Bella ran and grabbed me out of his arms and ran to the other side of the room, scooping up Renesmee as well. I heard Rosalie start to yell at Emmett while Daddy wrestled him to the ground. "You Idiot! What were you thinking! She could have gotten hurt. So help me Emmett Cullen when I get my hands on you..." _

I was laughing as Ness let go of my hand. I looked up to see she had tears running down her cheeks she was laughing so hard. I heard some scuffling downstairs and the sound of something being thrown and crashing against something with a loud _thud_. "What the hell was that for Edward?" I head Emmett yell. "I still can't believe you did that." Edward yelled back. "What are you talking about man? I didn't do anything!" Emmett shouted back, only making me and Nessie erupt in another fit of laughter.

After we had caught our breath again Ness grabbed my hand.

_I could hear two little girls crying. I heard people rushing into the room. "Nessie are you alright? What happened?!" I saw a very panicked Jacob leaning over and picking up Renesmee. Just then Edward rushed past and plucked up an equally screaming me. "She took my dolly." Nessie wailed and buried her head into Jacobs shoulder. " I had it first. " A tiny version of me spat back. Apparently I had quite a temper. Edward rubbed my back trying to soothe me. "Elizabeth, tell me what happened." he said. " I -_sob- _had the dolly- _sob-_ and then I saw the bottle -_sob- _and I went to go get it- _sob-_ and then when I came back- _sob-_ she was playing with it- _sob-_ so I took it back- _sob- _I had it first." "Shh" Edward soothed."I'm sure your sister didn't know that you had it first." "She did too! She saw me playing with it!" I yelled now. Edward sighed. "Jasper, a little help please?" He spoke no louder than at a regular volume. Jasper came into the room and took me in his arms, giving me a look that clearly said enough was enough. As he was carrying me out of the room I heard myself call out to Nessie "Loch Ness Monster!" She looked up from Jacobs shoulder and yelled back "Lizard Breath!"_

"Lizard breath?" I asked, trying to fight back the laughter. I hadn't laughed this much in a very long time.

"Hey, you stole my dolly!" Ness replied, trying just as hard to keep her face serious.

"Apparently I had it first." I said.

Just then Alice came bounding into the room. She took one look at us trying to hold in our laughter.

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously. That was all it took. We both burst into laughter so loud I was sure people could hear it a mile away.

" Oh Kay... As soon as you two finish up whatever you're doing we need to leave if we're going to make it to the mall with plenty of time to get everything we need. I'll meet you in the garage in a half hour. And don't even think of wearing that yellow top today Renesmee!" She yelled over her shoulder. Ness just rolled her eyes.

"She thinks she's so smart just because she can see the future." Ness said.

" I heard that Renesmee Carlie!" Alice yelled. I giggled.

"Well I guess I better get in the shower and get ready." I said

" Yeah. Oh and wear comfortable shoes. Shopping with Alice is like running a marathon. Trust me. You can pick something out of my closet if you want. We are the same size and all." I nodded my thanks to her and watched her as she left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Ok, just a short little fluffy chapter. Did you all like it? Do you want to see the girls shopping trip or do you want me to move on to something else? Let me know what you think. Hoped you enjoyed Ch 12!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Elizabeth POV **

Ness, Esme, Bella, Alice and I were all loaded up in Jacob's truck. Apparently it was the best to take on big shopping trips because the back could hold all of the bags. We were speeding down the highway and Alice saw singing and bopping along to some song that was on the radio.

I had to admit I was super excited. I had never been shopping before. Not in a real store anyway. I wasn't allowed to leave Volterra so everything that I needed was shipped in or specially made for me, including clothes. When Alice found out I think she almost had a heart attack, if that were possible for a vampire anyway. This only pushed her into what I figured was "Super Alice Shopping Mode".

The first store we got to was a tiny little boutique with shirts and pants lining the walls. Alice sauntered up to the sales lady.

"My name is Alice Cullen, I believe you have a dressing room reserved for me." The sales lady looked shocked for a minute and then quickly regained her composure.

"Miss Cullen, yes right this way. Can I get you anything? " She asked. Apparently Alice had been her before, and spent a lot of money as well.

"Not right now. If we need anything we'll be sure to let you now." Alice replied, dismissing the lady.

"Why don't you have a look around, see if there's anything here you like." Bella said. Alice was already loading her arms with shirts and pants. Ness was looking at the shoe selection, and esme was just sitting in a chair by our dressing room watching us all.

"You will get used to Alice's shopping trips. I used to hate them myself, but I guess it's all part of being a Cullen." Bella smiled at me and held out a blue shirt. "I think Edward would really like this. He loves to see me in blue."

"It's really pretty. " I told her. It made her golden eyes pop.

" Elizabeth" She said seriously. "I know what happened was horrible, and that you are going to need some time to get used to everything, but I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me any time. I'll never forgive myself for letting you go, and if you'll let me, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I really do love you so much." She looked like she would be crying if she were able to. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. It was so comforting, just like how I always pictured a hug from my momma would be. She tightened her grip on me, kissed the top of my head and whispered "My little surprise".

We skimmed through the racks of clothes for a few more minutes. I picked out a couple of shirts that I thought were cute, with Bella giving her opinion on them as I held them out. I started to make my way over to the shoes were Ness was still browsing when Alice suddenly stepped in front of me.

"You need to come with me, now." She said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the dressing room.

It looked like she had put the entire store in there. The walls were completely covered with clothes that she had pulled, and I barely had room to walk around.

"Just try something on and come out and let us see."I heard Esme yell through the door. I picked out a green sweater with some light washed jeans. I liked them well enough. I stepped out and before I knew it Alice was pushing me back in.

"Definitely not, try something else." She said quickly.

I sighed and reached for the next outfit I could find. it was a blue jean skirt that went just above my knees and a red tank top. I pulled a white half-jacket over it and stepped out.

"Hmm. It's better than the last one. Red definitely suits you. Ok, on to the next one"

It went on like this until I had tried everything on in the store practically. Alice gathered up all the keepers and went over to the register to check out. Once she had paid for everything we got back in the truck and started on our way to whatever store Alice had set her mind on next. We were driving along when suddenly Alice slammed on the breaks. If I hadn't been wearing my seatbelt I swear I would have gone through the windshield.

"What the hell Alice?!" Bella yelled from the seat next to me.

"Nessie! Oh My Gosh look at that!" We all looked at the direction she was pointing to and saw a beautiful white wedding gown in the store front window.

"It's perfect! I can't believe it" And with that both Ness and Alice were out of the car and running towards the store. The rest of us got out and followed behind them.

Inside the store was a sea of white dresses and mirrors. I found Alice and Ness near the dress that they saw from the road.

"You're getting married?" I asked. Why hadn't I heard about this before?

"Yeah." She looked guilty.

"To Jacob?"

"Yeah." Apparently that was all she could say.

"And you didn't tell me why?" I asked. Of all the things she told me today she just happened to forget that she was getting married?

"Well I just didn't want to freak you out. I mean you just got back and there's so much being thrown at you already, I figured if I told you that I was waiting for you to come back to us to get married so you could be my maid of honor you might lose it" Wow, not what I was expecting to hear.

"You want me to be your maid of honor?" I asked, a smile already forming on my face.

"Of course! You are my sister after all!" She smiled back. I threw my arms around her neck.

"I'd love to Ness!" I told her.

"Good, now we can finally start planning this thing." Alice chimed in. I could tell she was just itching to get started.

"Try the dress on Renesmee." Bella said.

We all waited outside the dressing room as Bella helped Ness put her gown on. I heard someone gasp from behind the door, and then it opened and Nessie stepped out. She looked exquisite. It was a strapless ball gown that was embellished with pearls on the bodice, and the skirt flowed out from her waist and was bunched up in little layers. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow Ness, you look beautiful" I said. She stood in front of the mirror and was just as mesmerized as the rest of us.

"I knew that we would find something big today. It was so frustrating not being able to see what it was though." Alice said, still staring at the dress.

"It's perfect darling." Esme spoke softly, coming up to stand behind Ness.

"I don't ever want to take it off." She said. The rest of us laughed.

"You have to take it off eventually, we can't pay for it with you in it, and we definitely don't want Jacob to see it either." Bella spoke.

Ness reluctantly went to change out of the dress. Once it was paid for, we decided that we had done enough shopping for the day. We were all excited to get back to the house to let the boys know what we had found.

We pulled up to the house and Edward was already outside waiting.

"So you found a dress, huh baby." Ness nodded. She looked like she was worried about what he was going to say next.

"it looks beautiful on you." He said. She ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She said.

Edward let her go and walked over to the back of the truck to help us unload the bags.

"Did you have a good time, Elizabeth?" He asked me, taking the bags that I had in my hands away from me.

"Yeah I did, I can get those." I told him, trying to take the bags back from him.

"No, it's ok, I'll carry them in for you." He said

"You might as well let him, all the boys are old fashioned like that. You won't win" Ness told me. She took my hand and let me into the house. Once we were inside she ran straight to Jacob. I couldn't hear what she was telling him but he suddenly picked her up and started twirling her around, beaming like he just got the best news ever.

"So I see you made it back alive." Emmett boomed from the couch. He was watching some sports show on the TV.

"Yep, completely unharmed." I responded.

"So listen I need to hunt later on. You wanna come?" He asked. I hesitated.

"What?" He asked again.

"I don't really know how." I said. I was suddenly really embarrassed. I didn't want him to think I was a baby because I couldn't hunt on my own.

"What do you mean you don't know how. You drink blood don't you?"

"every once in a while I have to. But I mostly stick to human food. When I do need blood though it was always brought to me. It gave the guard something to do when they got bored. Tiger is really great."

"So you drink tiger but you've never hunted it?" He said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah. I wasn't allowed to leave so everything I ever needed had to be brought to me, and they couldn't just let a tiger run free in the castle so it was always killed before hand." I told him

"Well that's no big deal. We can teach you. Ness, Jacob and Jasper are coming along too, I'm sure between the four of us we'll get you hunting in no time. There's no tigers in Alaska though so you're just gonna have to settle for something else. Lots of bears here though."

"Sounds good to me." I said. Tonight I would be hunting for the very first time. What had I gotten myself into?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you liked chapter 13. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Emmett POV**

Sweet! I was going to teach her how to hunt. I was psyched. I kept going over in my head the best way to teach her. I could just go straight for it and show her myself, or I could bust out the pie charts and dry erase board.

"Emmett keep it simple" I heard Edward tell me over his piano.

"Fine Eddie. I'll just tell her how to do it then." He hissed at me, I flipped him the bird.

"Emmett! Let's GO!" I heard Jasper yell from outside.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm comin don't start crying." I wonder if I could make him cry. Definitely gotta try that sometime. It was just too damn funny to mess with the empath.

Jazzy boy was outside with Ness, Elizabeth and Jake. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Elizabeth. She was wearing camouflage. Like she needed it.

"Well you sure dress the part." I said in between my chuckles.

"Shut up, I've never done this before. I just wanted to make sure all my bases were covered." She retorted.

"Whatever you say, Liz."

"Come on, let's go. She's not going to learn anything by just standing here." Jasper brought me back into focus.

We started running into the forest.

"Right. So basically all you gotta do is just let your instincts take over. You just tackle em', kill em', and drink em'. Got it?"

"Umm...sure I guess." She looked confused. I was sucking at this.

"Ok, how 'bout you just watch me first, and then try to do what I did ok?" I hoped that would help.

"Alright."

We just kept running. I opened my senses up and smelt a herd of deer to our left. i started running after it. I looked behind me to see that Liz was running this way too. I found a large buck and quickly brought it down, drinking it dry.

I looked up to see that she had already gotten herself a doe and was halfway through it. Guess she was a quick learner.

"That was easy." She said when she came up for air.

"Not bad at all if I do say so myself." I laughed. She bent down to finish her kill when the wind shifted. Bear! And Grizzly to top it off. I looked over to Liz, she noticed the smell too and looked back at me.

"It's alright if you want to go Emmett ,I'm still working on this one. Go ahead." She laughed. Yay! I hadn't had bear in weeks. I smelled Jasper, Ness and Jake to the north, they were busy with their own kills so it was all mine.

**Elizabeth POV**

I was so happy. I actually did it! And I was good at it. Sure it was only a doe, but I caught it myself. I was about a third of the way finished when I smelled something much better. I couldn't quite make it out, but I knew it was an animal and it was close. I looked over to Emmett and he had the funniest face, I couldn't help but laugh. I told him to go on ahead. He clearly wanted whatever it was. He gave me a goofy grin and took off in the direction of the scent.

I went back to my doe and when I finished it, I pushed it away and got up. I was a little dirty, but I didn't think I did too bad. I wiped the blood off of my chin and smoothed out my clothes. I didn't know where the others were so I decided to go look for them.

I walked about a mile when the scent hit me. It was delicious. Not tiger, but very similar. It was a cat. And it was big. I tried to fight the burning in the back of my throat. Taking a deer down was no problem, but I had never tried anything else. I didn't know how to kill a predatory animal. But it was coming my way and I felt my instincts take over and I knelt down ready to fight.

I could see it now, About twenty yards in front of me. It was a mountain lion. It was huge. It smelled GREAT. I ran at it and it let out a growl of rage. As soon as I was close enough I lunged at it. I wrapped my arms around its neck and sunk my teeth into its jugular. I could taste it's sweet blood slide down my throat. Just then I felt a sharp pain down my shoulder and heard a scream. It took me a minute to realize it was my scream, and then I was on the ground. The cat was on top of me, its teeth came closer and closer...

**Emmett POV**

I followed its scent about 2 miles to the west. It was a huge male grizzly. It looked just like that one in Tennessee. This was going to be good. I ran up behind it and smacked it on its butt. It took a swipe at me but missed. I kept running around and around it, smacking it every once in a while. They tasted better when they were angry. Finally I got tired of the game and sank my teeth into its neck, savoring the sweet taste of the warm liquid that flowed into my mouth. Oh it was so good! It was about halfway drained when I heard it.

A scream.

Elizabeth's scream.

_Shit._

I dropped the bear and ran as fast as I could towards Elizabeth. I can't be3lieve I left her alone. And on her first hunt too. God knows what could have happened. I heard another scream and ran faster.

When I finally found her I saw that the others had came back as well. Jacob was pulling a huge mountain lion off of her while Jasper and Nessie tried to figure out what had happened. I looked at Elizabeth. She was covered in blood. Some of it was the lions but most of it I could smell was hers. Shit Edward and Bella were going to kill me for this.

She was crying and mumbling something that I couldn't make out. We had to get her back to Carlisle. From what I could smell she was still losing a lot of blood. Jasper tried to pick her up and she screamed again. That's when we saw it. On the back of her left shoulder and down her back were four long gashes. The damn lion had gotten to her. I ran over and practically pushed Jasper out of the way.

"I've got her. You try and keep her calm. Ness, you and Jacob run ahead and make sure Carlisle is ready. " I barked out.

I picked her up and she yelled out. I made sure not to bother her shoulder as I adjusted her into my arms so I could run.

"It's alright baby. I got you. I'm so sorry I was so stupid. This is all my fault." I told her. Her eyes started to close and I figured that was a bad thing.

"No Liz. You gotta keep your eyes open, You gotta stay awake for me ok. Just a little longer. We're almost there. Look at me baby." God I was so scared. She was hurt bad and I didn't know what the hell to do. I could feel Jasper sending her waves of adrenaline trying to keep her conscious.

What felt like an eternity later we finally made it to the house and everyone ran out to meet us.

"Jasper get her inside. I've got to get the bleeding to stop." I heard Carlisle say.

"Is she alright? What happened? Elizabeth? Can you hear me?" Bella was screaming.

Edward was right beside her. I was so worried about Elizabeth that I didn't even see him making his way towards me until I felt his fist collide with my jaw. I didn't even fight back. I completely deserved it and I just hoped he knew how bad I felt.

Suddenly Jake and Jasper were there pulling him off of me.

"Edward enough. Elizabeth needs you more right now than Emmett needs a beating. Let's go." I heard Jake say as Jasper sent us all waves of calm.

Edward let go of me and made his way back into the house. I didn't know what else to do so I just followed behind with my tail in between my legs.

When I got inside I saw that Carlisle, Bella and Esme were all crowded around Liz, who was laid on her stomach on the couch. Her shirt had been torn away from her shoulder, making the four red gashes much more visible. They looked nasty. Nessie was crying in the corner while Jacob rubbed her back and whispered reassurances to her. Jasper and Alice were behind the couch, watching everything.

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard Bella ask Carlisle. He was getting a needle and thread ready.

"The cuts are deep and will probably scar, but we got her back in time to clean them well and stop the bleeding before it got too serious, so there's less risk of infection. She should heal faster than a human, but not necessarily as fast as one of the wolves. I'll stitch her up and see if I can get some fluids and maybe a blood transfusion in her." He said as he began to sew. He must have sedated her because her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to notice the needle.

I sank into a chair and just stared at her. She was going to be ok. But she was damaged. I should have stayed with her. She got hurt because of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the house and kept running. I didn't realize where I was until I got to the boulder by the river that I had Followed her to the other night. I sat down and let my misery take me away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Alright so it's my day off today so you guys get two updates! Enjoy! Reviews as always, are very much appreciated. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Elizabeth POV**

I heard voices mumbling around me, but I couldn't tell who they belonged to or what they were saying. All I could feel was the searing pain in my shoulder.

"OOOWWW" I groaned. I tried to sit up but there were a set of cold hands holding me down

"Elizabeth you need to stay still. You don't want to jar that shoulder. " I finally opened my eyes and saw Carlisle hovering over me.

"Damn cat." I said groggily.

" Elizabeth open your eyes back up. I need to examine you again."

I looked at him and he started shining a light into my eyes. I winced away from the brightness.

"Sorry" He said

Can you try to sit up? I need to look at your shoulder." He helped me sit up and I felt him gently touch my shoulder.

"It's starting to heal already. It was pretty bad before. You are very lucky to have vampire in you or else he would have taken your whole arm off."

"I was stupid. I knew I should have waited for someone, but it smelled so good and I couldn't help it." I was slurring my words. I looked around the room and stopped when I saw Edward.

"It's just the sedative wearing off. Carlisle gave it to you so he could stitch you up, and to help with the pain." He said.

"Bella came over and sat next to me on the couch. "We were so worried about you. I could kill Emmett for leaving you alone." She was mad. Really mad.

"Momma, it's ok. I'm fine see. " I tried to move my shoulder and yelped a little. Apparently my brain wasn't fully functional yet. When she didn't say anything I looked up at her and saw her staring at me. I looked towards the rest of the room and saw that they were all staring at me, except for Alice who was bouncing about the room chanting "I knew it, I knew it" in a sing-song voice. And then I remembered. I called her Momma. Did I offend her?

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

She smiled the biggest smile I think I had ever seen and threw her arms around me. I cried out a little and she let go of me instantly.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry." She said trying to soothe me. "Elizabeth. Do you realize how happy you've just made me? You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You can call me Momma anytime you want." She practically cooed.

I just smiled and leaned into her on my good side.

We all just sat there for a few minutes before I realized Emmett wasn't here.

"He left soon after he brought you back. He has been gone ever since." Edward told me from where he was sitting next to Bella.

"Where did he go? How long has he been gone?" I asked. I was starting to get panicky and I had no idea why. I felt calm all of a sudden and gave a smile to Jasper.

"We don't know where he went, and hes been gone about four hours. You need to keep yourself calm Elizabeth. The last thing you need is to get dehydrated right now."

"Why hasn't anyone gone to get him? This wasn't his fault it was mine."

I'll see if I can track him down, ok. Just try to keep yourself under control while I'm gone, alright Beth?" Jasper said. He came over and kissed the top of my head before he made his way out the back door. He sniffed the air and then started running into the woods.

**Jasper POV**

To say that things had been exciting since we got Beth back would be the understatement of the millennia. Emotions were all over the place since Alice got the vision of us going to Volterra almost 2 weeks ago.

Between Edward and Bella's uneasiness, Renesmee's anger at not being allowed to come, and Carlisle, Esme and Alice's excitement I was on overload before we even left. That's not even counting the grief and rage I was feeling coming off of Emmett.

And then once I got Beth, I had to mix in her fear and suspicion. Then her sadness when she found out about the Volturi, and then her guilt when she found out the rest. But over the last few days the bad emotions were starting to fade away and they were being replaced by happiness and love. She was beginning to accept us and Emmett and Ness were a big part of that. She was a lot calmer around those two than she was around any of the rest of us.

Tonight, when we found her with that lion, I thought she was dead. She wasn't moving and she didn't look like she was breathing. Her heartbeat was the only thing that kept me from completely losing it. Ness was terrified, Jacob was afraid for Ness, so he got rid of the mountain lion. I ran over to Beth and started to pick her up to take her back home, She screamed and then Emmett started barking out orders and took over from there. I could tell he was blaming himself for this, and I would be too. But she wasn't mad at him and he needed to get over it and come back to the house before she got too worked up.

I followed his scent to a little river. He was sitting on a big boulder and I could feel the misery rolling off of him in waves. I sent him calming vibes and he eased up a little. I walked over to him and hit him on the back of the head. He deserved it.

"What the hell, bro?" He bellowed.

"You need to snap the hell out of it and come back home. She's already started to heal and Carlisle said she's going to be just fine. But she woke up and saw you weren't there and now shes freaking out. I don't know what it is about you, but you keep her level and the last thing she needs right now is to lose it and get herself even more sick." I lectured.

"I can't believe I left her to go after a stupid bear for myself. She's got so much human in her I should have known she would get hurt if she tried to take on something like that. I was so stupid." He said. I could feel guilt coming from him now.

"She's not mad at you for that, but she's probably going to be mad at you for beating yourself up over this. It was an accident and she's going to be ok. Now stop beating yourself up and come home. You're starting to sound like Edward."

He got up and we started to make our way back to the house.

"Oh you missed the best part man. She called Bella 'Momma'". I told him.

"No shit. Really? Wow that's awesome." I could tell he was relieved, and proud too.

"Yeah, she's really starting to warm up to us. She's a lot more happy and less suspicious. She finally believes were telling her the truth."

We got back to the house and Emmett rushed inside ahead of me. We got inside and saw that there was no one around. They were all upstairs in Beth's room. Emmett and I both sprinted up the stairs and into her room.

"It's about time you showed up" Beth said to Emmett. He looked down at the floor and was ashamed. No one had made him do that since Rosalie was around.

"I'm sorry, Liz." was all he said. She opened her arms up as well as she could and hugged him when he came to her.

"It's not your fault, I'm just glad you came back." She told him

She was feeling many things, pain from her injury, hope, calmness, but most of all love. She loved us as well as we loved her. I looked at Edward to make sure he heard it. His face lit up and he went over to Beth and wrapped her in his arms as well. It was quite a sight to see them both trying to get as much of her as they could.

I heard Carlisle's phone ring and he left the room to answer it. I didn't pay much attention to it until he came back in the room and was full of worry and unease. He looked to Edward and was clearly having a silent conversation. Beth noticed too.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing for us to worry about right now dear. Why don't you try and get some rest. You still have a lot of healing to do." He went over and kissed the top of her head, gave her shoulder one more look over and signaled to the rest of us to leave the room. We all said our goodnights and left her alone to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): What did you think of Jaspers POV? Did I do him justice? Let me know! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. **

**Oh and I do not own anything related to the Twilight universe. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Elizabeth POV**

I had been with the Cullen's for about a month now, and most of that time had been spent helping Ness and Alice with the wedding plans. Alice had seen that we were going to be getting an unusual heat wave sometime in July, and that it would be the perfect day to have the wedding so we were making sure that we had everything ready.

Things with the family had been going great. We were getting a lot closer and I was beginning to learn a lot more about not only myself, but the others as well.

Ness and I really got along great. It was like we had never been apart at all. She was my sister in every aspect of the word. We would sit up at night talking about Jake, or actually me listening to her talk about Jake while I smiled and nodded my head. She could go on and on about that man. But once I got tired of listening to her rant I would call Aunt Alice and we would do our nails or give each other facials. I liked being pampered.

My parents and I were making great progress as well. It was still a little weird for me to think of them as my parents sometimes, especially when they were yelling at me and Emmett for doing something stupid. I mean they looked the same age as me. It was kind of hard to take them seriously when they looked like they could join in on the fun just as much as we could. But I still loved them just as much as a daughter could love their parents, if not more. I had a lot of time to make up for and I was determined to do it to the fullest.

I found out that Jasper and I had a lot in common, and that he was actually the person who taught me to dance. Apparently that was the best way to get me calmed down when I was little. He would take me into his and Alice's room and put on some country music (he was from Texas after all) and dance with me in his arms, while he sang along. We also shared a love of books. Jasper had a great library and I had read through almost half of it already.

Carlisle and Esme we're the grandparents I never knew I wanted. Carlisle was always there to give me advice about anything at all, and he was working with me and Uncle Jasper to help me get a better control of my emotions so we didn't have to deal with any more downpours from me. And Esme was the greatest cook. She was happy to have someone else to cook for now besides Jake.

And then there was Emmett. He told me after I was healed from my accident that he had taken it upon himself to help me learn how to have fun. So that's what he did. Unfortunately most of his idea's of fun either scared the hell out of me, or ended up with the both of us getting in trouble. But all in all Emmett had become my best friend and bodyguard. Not that I needed a bodyguard. I think after my little run in with the mountain lion he felt like he needed to make sure I didn't get hurt anymore, and that meant following me around like a lost puppy most of the time. Even if he was trying not to see me get hurt he always laughed when I tripped over something or banged myself into a doorknob. He said I was too much like Momma when she was human.

Which brings me to today. It's currently the middle of May, and once again Emmett got me grounded. This time it was because he wanted to see how long we could annoy Jake before he phased and tried to kill Emmett. It seemed like a good idea at the time, until Momma found out and quickly ended our little game. I was super mad and went up into my room to try and find something to keep my mind off of the boredom. I went over to my bed and turned on the little fountain that Daddy had gotten me for situations just like this.

I tried to find something to read, but that just got old fast. And none of my music was making me any less bored. Ness and Alice and Jacob were off doing more wedding things and Momma daddy and the rest of them had gone hunting which left only me and Emmett in the house. Seriously did they not know me at all?

I left my room and walked down the stairs to the living room to find Emmett yelling at some football game on the TV. I flopped down on the couch next to him and he looked over at me. I gave him my best puppy dog look at whined "I'm bored."

"We're grounded Liz. We're supposed to be bored."

"You're what like a bazillion years old and you're gonna let Grandma boss you around?" I told him. I knew if I teased him enough he'd crack and find us something fun to do.

"Have you seen Esme mad? It would make any vampire scared of her, no matter how old they are."

"Fine, if your chicken I'll just go find something to do on my own." I said. I got up to leave the room and counted down in my head 3...2...1...

"What did you have in mind?" Yes! I knew I could crack him. He may be big and burly but I knew what buttons to push on him.

"Let's go swimming in the river!" I said.

"You do realize were in ALASKA right?" he looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yes I realize were in Alaska." I whined back. "But it's not like you're gonna get cold and I can always warm the water around me enough to where I won't get cold either. What's the issue?"

" I have created a monster." he sighed and shook his head.

"Oh get over it and get dressed. I'll meet you by the river." I said as I ran up to my room to get changed. I got there before he did and was just about to jump in when I heard "CANNONBALL" and saw a streak of white and brown fly over my head and land in the water with a huge splash. I was soaked. And it was FREEZING!

"EMMETT CULLEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shrieked. I instantly dried myself off and was seriously considering going back to the house.

"Oh come on, this was your idea! Hey wait where do you think you're going?" He yelled at me from the water. I started gathering my clothes and heading back to the house when I was suddenly picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down Emmett! NO! SO HELP ME.." And he threw me into the water before I could finish the sentence. I stood up coughing and trying to clear my lungs of the water that I had inhaled.

"What did you do that for you oaf?" I asked. I hoped he could hear how mad I was.

"Oh you know you're not mad at me so stop acting like it." He said as he jumped back into the water.

"Huh. That's what you think." I told him. I made myself comfortable in the water and leaned back to float on my back. The sun was coming out now and was warming my chilly face a little. Suddenly the sun was blocked out and I opened my eyes to find Emmett peering over me with his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"You're not really mad at me are you?" He asked. I giggled at his face and splashed him with water.

"No I guess not Mr. Sparkly , Just don't do that again ok?"

"Mr. Sparkly? I know you didn't just call me that." he got that same look in his eye that meant he was up to no good. I wasn't afraid of him. At least not that I was going to let him see anyway.

"What are you going to do about it Mr. Sparkly?" I teased.

He dove under the water and disappeared. I straitened myself up and looked around but I couldn't see anything.

"Emmett?" I called. Nothing

"Emmett come on this isn't funny."

Quicker than lightening he shot up out of the water behind me, wrapped his arms around me and drug me under the water after him. After he let me go I stood up and whirled around ready to let him have it.

"Dammit Em..."

What I wasn't expecting was to stop dead in my tracks. There in front of me stood the most perfect looking man in existence. His hair was wet and dripping water down his face and chest. His skin was shining in the sun like diamonds, making the water reflect back onto him. His topaz eyes bore into mine. I forgot to breathe until he broke me out of my trance.

"What? Can't take a little payback Liz?

Holy crap what was I thinking. This was Emmett. My goofy hair brained best friend, not some hot piece of man meat. But damn if he wasn't hot. NO BAD LIZ! I turned around so he wouldn't see me blush and breathed a sigh of relief when I smelled Ness and Jake coming towards the river.

"Hey guys, care if we join you?" Ness said as she started to strip down into her bathing suit.

"Nope not at all come on in the water's great." I said a little too quickly. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

Jake was helping Ness get into the water. She looked up at me once she got her footing.

"Oh, just so you know, Momma and Daddy know you snuck out and you're in for it when you get home. Daddy's already in your room clearing out your books and CDs."

Crap. I completely forgot about Daddy and his creepy mind reading ways. I had a feeling that when I got home I was going to be getting into a lot more trouble than just for sneaking out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________**(A/N): Alrighty then, sorry if you didn't like the time skip but it wasn't too bad and it was kind of needed to keep the story moving along. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Elizabeth POV**

"Come on daddy. It was just swimming. And Jake and Ness were there too. Do you really have to confiscate ALL of my music?" I whined. So far he was only mad about me sneaking out of the house with Emmett. I was hoping I was hiding my thoughts about "the incident" well enough that he wouldn't find out about it.

"Elizabeth you were grounded. Poor Jacob has never lost control and phased unwillingly before. You're just lucky that Ness got him calmed down and he enjoys a good joke, whether or not it's at his expense. Don't you realize he could have hurt you more than anyone else in this family?" He scolded.

"Yeah yeah I know. Poor Elizabeth who's got so much human in her that she can't hunt for herself because she could end up being the one who gets eaten. Poor Elizabeth who can't help but run into things or fall down the stairs on a daily basis. I'm weak, I get it."

"Elizabeth, look at me." He said sounding much calmer. I looked at him and he was no longer pacing and pinching the bridge of his nose like he usually did when I was in trouble.

"What" I grumbled.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met. To have gone through what you have. To have seen the horrors that you have, and still be the sweet and caring person that you are is astounding. So you're making a little bit of trouble. You're finally having fun for the first time in your life. And even though I'm the parent-now don't tell your mother this- if I didn't have the obligation as your father to discipline you when you do wrong, I would be out there right along with you." He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"So I can have my music back? I'm not in trouble?" I asked hopefully.

"No, you're not in trouble. Just this once I'm giving you a free pass. And you can have your music back. It's all boxed up in the garage, you can go get it later."

"Oh thank you so much Daddy!" I squealed. I did it! And he had no idea about earlier today.

"What was that about earlier today?" Crap!

"I...uhhh...I slipped on a rock by the river and fell in. I sort of twisted my ankle a little, but it's ok now. I just didn't want you to freak out over it." I lied.

"Oh alright. Well I'm going to go find your mother and let her know how this went." He said as he closed the door to my room behind him.

I took a deep breath. I knew Daddy could still hear my thoughts so I decided to try and do what Alice told me when I didn't want him to know something. I sang in my head. I made my bed and cleaned up around my room a little until I was sure I had my thoughts hidden well. I opened my door and peered out, if this was going to work I did not need to bump into said best friend. The coast was clear. I walked down the hall and made my way to the living room that had the door to the garage attached.

"I Will Survive? Really? I've failed you in your musical instruction." I whirled around to see Momma and Daddy standing in the living room.

"What's wrong with that? It's a good song. Oh by the way Momma I was going to ask you if I could install a disco ball in my room. Is that ok?" I asked jokingly. I knew Daddy hated disco music. That's why I chose that song. If he didn't like what he heard he was more likely to tune you out according to Alice.

"Ha-ha sure but you've got to get approval from Alice first." She laughed.

"Over my dead body Elizabeth!" I heard Alice yell from somewhere in the house/ We all started laughing.

"I was just going to get my music. I'll catch you guys later." I said.

I walked into the garage after making sure that there were no Jolly Green Giant vamps lurking around in there, and found my box of music by Daddy's old silver Volvo. The thing was really old. He had it when he first meant Momma. But he wouldn't get rid of it. He said it had sentimental value.

I picked up my box and turned around and nearly had a heart attack.

"We need to talk."

"Jeeze Jasper, put a bell on or something. You can't just sneak up behind people like that."

"Look you may be able to hide what happened from your father, but you can't hide it from me." He took the box from my hands and set it back on the ground. He then took my hand in his and let me out of the garage and into his Jaguar in the driveway. We got into the car and he started to drive off. It was a few minutes until we got far enough to be out of Daddy's range I assume before he started talking.

"Ok. I have no idea what happened today but I come home from hunting with your parents to find you getting yelled at upstairs and Emmett hunkered down in the basement trying to hide all of his video games so Esme can't find them to take them away. And then here's another surprise for the dear old empath, you are lusting after someone. And seeing as how that lust was directed towards a certain partner in crime of yours I'm expecting an explanation." He pulled into a parking lot, turned off the car and stared at me.

"First of all, you know people staring at me freaks me out so that's not helping me talk right now. And second it was just some freak thing. I don't even know what happened. One minute we were playing in the river and the next I'm all hot and swoony. I didn't like it and I would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone. Especially anyone I know. Because that would be really embarrassing. I do not have feelings for Emmett. I mean he's my best friend. I can't like him like that. It's just too weird. Besides he's still totally in love with Rosalie. I mean I could never even come close to her in his book." I said.

"Ok." He was thinking for a minute." Here's what were going to do. First off, you need to figure out what caused you to look at him like that and then AVOID IT LIKE THE PLAGUE. Second, I won't tell anyone intentionally but things do tend to slip every now and then and I will not be held responsible for your father's actions if he accidentally hears something from my thoughts. Third. It's true that no one will ever be able to replace Rosalie, but that doesn't mean that he loves you any less. You're his best friend too. And you've brought him back to us. So don't ever think that he doesn't care about you."

"Thanks Jasper. You always know what to say to me." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Well were in town anyways, I might as well take you to get something to eat. " he said after he let go of me.

"oh and can we stop at the music store too? There's a new cd that just got released today that I wanted to get." I pleaded.

"Sure Beth, whatever you want."

I got done eating, completely entertained by the fact that the waitress couldn't take her eyes off Jasper since we sat down, and kept making up excuses to come and talk to him. Even I could feel how much she wanted him, and It was hilarious to watch him squirm like that. Finally he gave up and sent her waves of disgust and anger, which only made her throw a glass of water in his face. Needless to say we left shortly after that.

"I can't believe you take pleasure in my pain." he joked as we walked back into the car. It was a typically cloudy day so we didn't have to worry about someone seeing him in the sunlight.

"How could I not, that was priceless." I said trying to fight back the giggles.

"He signed and shook his head. " I swear you spend too much time with Emmett."

We pulled into the music store parking lot and I started to get out of the car. "I'm just going to call Alice. You go on ahead and take your time, I'm in no rush" He said. I nodded and made my way into the store.

I headed straight for the new releases section. I found the CD I wanted and just as I was about to grab the last one a hand reached out and took it before I could. I looked up at the thief and relaxed. He was cute. Really cute, for a human anyways. He had light brown hair and pretty green eyes. He looked to be about my age (The age I looked anyway).

"Hey, I'm Connor." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Elizabeth." I replied politely. I didn't like talking to strangers and I definitely didn't like it when they looked at me like he was. So I let "Dear Lizzie" come out to play for the first time in a while.

"Hey, I'm really sorry if I took the last one. I was kind of here first after all. But if you're interested we could hang out sometime and listen to it together. He took out a gum wrapper from his pocked and wrote something on it. Here's my number. Give me a call later and we'll set something up ok?" He flashed me what I think he thought was a sexy smile and walked to the register to pay for the cd,

Did he just do what I think he just did? That had never happened to me before. I mean sure men always tried to woo me in Volterra but that was always because they wanted to gain favor with Aro. Or as a reward from Aro, in Felix's case. But they had never done it on their own.

I walked out of the store in a daze. Not even stopping to ask if they had any more CDs in the back. I reached the car and opened the door and climbed in without even realizing what I was doing until Jaspers voice brought me back down to earth.

"What's with the confusion and...giddiness?" He asked. As he started the car and pulled out of the space.

" I think I just got asked out." Was all I could say.

_____________________________________________________________________________________**(A/N): Alright. There's Chapter 17. Hoped you liked it. Read and Review!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Elizabeth POV**

"No, I can't I'm too nervous. I don't know what to say." I said as I slammed my phone shut.

"Come on Lizard Breath, it's not that hard. Just talk to him." Ness said. She was sitting on my bed facing me, her legs curled up underneath her, mirroring my position. She picked up my phone and started dialing Connors number. It rang twice and I heard him pick up.

"Hello"

Ness shoved the phone to my ear and mouthed "Talk".

"Umm.. Hey Connor. Umm this is Elizabeth. From the music store. You probably don't remem..."

"Oh yeah! Hey! I was hoping you'd call me. So you wanna go out with me sometime? I was thinking maybe Friday night, if you don't have any plans." He said.

I looked at Ness. I couldn't speak. I had no idea what to say. She nodded her head eagerly, hearing everything that had been said so far.

"Umm...yeah sure. That would be great." I said, nodding my head too. As if he could see me.

"Cool. Why don't you give me your address and I'll pick you up around 7."

I gave him all the information and hung up the phone, smiling. I was going on my first date!

I heard her before I saw her. I had come to learn that there was nothing scarier than an excited Alice.

"You know what this means!" She sang.

"Ugh. NO! I can't handle another one of your shopping sprees Alice." I whined.

"Too bad." She stated like I didn't have a choice. Which I probably didn't. She would probably just throw me over her tiny shoulder and carry me out to the car like she did last time.

"Renesmee are you coming?" Alice asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss it. Our little Lizard Breath. All grown up and going on her first date." She pretended to cry on Alice's shoulder.

"You know you can cut the Lizard Breath crap. And what are you, like 20 seconds older than me?" I shot back.

"Hey respect your elders young lady." She pointed her finger at me. I grabbed it and twisted it around backwards.

"Mercy!!" She yelled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I laughed.

We got into Alice's new porche (Her old one had been recently declared dead by Jake) and drove to the mall. 8 hours and bazillion stores later I had a pretty light blue dress that came to my mid thigh and matched my eyes. Of course Alice insisted on getting matching accessories and shoes. But I had to veto the 6 inch heels she had picked out for me. There was no way I was going on my first date in anything higher than ballet flats. That was just asking for disaster.

By the time we got back to the house it was already late and I was exhausted from shopping. I went to my room and spent a good amount of time in the bathtub, trying not to freak myself out about tomorrow. I had to keep reheating the water I stayed in there so long. I finally got out and put on my pajamas and crawled into bed.

I woke up to chaos in my room. Ness and Alice were both jumping on my bed, while Momma and Daddy told them to get down and not to wake me up. It was too late though.

"What was that for? It's not even 8 yet!" I grumbled. I was not a morning person.

"Come on! Get up! We have to get you ready for your date!" Alice practically screamed in my ear.

"Alice. I have 11 more hours to get ready. Calm down and let me sleep." I told her. I grabbed my blankets and pulled them up over my head.

Suddenly the blankets were thrown from my grip and I was laying on top of my bed, freezing.

"ALICE!" I shrieked.

"See, You're up. Now LET'S GO!" She said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my room. I passed Emmett in the hall and mouthed help me. He just shook his head and laughed. Traitor.

I didn't think it was possible, but Alice and Ness spend the ENTIRE day primping and pruning me. They scrubbed and waxed (which was not pleasant) and buffed every inch of me. They must have done my hair a thousand different ways before they decided on the one they liked best. Then they started on my makeup, and did that another thousand ways until they found "The perfect look". I had my dress on and was just making it to the bottom of the stairs when Connor rang the doorbell. Esme went to answer it and she greeted Connor and invited him in.

I was nervous. I looked around at my family and prayed that they wouldn't do or say anything that would make this worse.

Ness pushed me from behind and I was lucky to catch myself before I ran straight into Connor.

"Hey Connor." I said shyly, trying to hide my blush. Another lovely trait I learned came from my mother.

"Hey. You look hot." He said as he looked at me up and down. I heard Daddy hiss and decided that that was our cue to leave. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the front door. I heard Carlisle yell out to have me home by midnight before I waved and shut the door behind me.

**Emmett POV**

So this was the little punk who thought he was good enough to take Liz out on a date. He was pathetic looking even for a human. I could squash him like a bug.

I saw Ness shove Liz towards him and had to stop myself from running and catching her, but I knew it would embarrass her and that was the last thing she needed right now.

He looked at her when he saw her and I growled under my breath.

"Hey. You look hot." he told her. I heard Edward hiss and I didn't need to be a mind reader to tell what this kid was thinking.

Liz grabbed his arm and ran out of the house with him in tow, but not before waving goodbye to all of us.

I heard them drive off and started pacing. I was pissed. Who did this kid think he was coming in here and taking her off like that. Ok technically she took him away but that was besides the point.

"I don't like him" I said, not really to anyone in particular.

"He's just like every other typical foul minded teenage boy. He's almost as bad as Newton." I heard Edward say. That didn't help. I had to make sure he didn't try anything with her.

"Emmett Cullen don't you dare. You will not go spying on her first date!" Alice yelled.

Damn future seeing pixie freak.

I wasn't in any mood to fight so I just kept pacing, waiting for her to get home.

**Elizabeth POV**

I closed the door behind me and we started to walk towards his car. Which was an old beat down mini van. How cool.

He opened the passenger side door for me and took my hand to help me in. It was sweet. He shut my door and ran around to get in on the driver's side. He made sure I was buckled in and started the car. We drove for a while, just listening to the CD that he had bought at the music store.

We pulled up to a cute little French restaurant and he got out and opened the door for me, helping me out of the car. Dinner was great, and after we had finished eating he paid the check and we were on to the second part of our date. He drove to a little spot near a lake and asked me if I wanted to take a walk.

We started walking along the docks and he reached out and took my hand. I was a little shocked at first, and was really grateful that he decided to come to a lake. It was really helping me keep calm.

"Is this ok?" He asked, gesturing towards our hands.

"Yeah it's ok." I said.

"I'm having a really great time tonight. I really like you a lot." He said.

"Me too. About...both things." I stuttered. Real smooth Liz.

We walked like that for a while, talking and getting to know each other. Everything I said I liked, he liked too. Everything I said I didn't like, he didn't like either. We were so compatible. We even had the same favorite color.

I looked at my phone to see what time it was. It was 11:45 and i needed to be home in 15 minuets.

"I'm really sorry Connor, But I've got to be home soon." I told him.

He walked me back to the minivan and started to drive me home. We pulled up in front of the house and I turned to say goodnight to Connor, but he was already out of the van and heading to my door. I got out and he took my hand in his again. I liked it. His hands were cold and sweaty, but it was still nice, in a weird sort of way. He walked me to the door and we just stood there for a few seconds, neither of us seeming to know what to do.

" i had a really great time tonight." I told him. I knew everyone in the house was listening in, and I wanted to make this short and sweet so they wouldn't have any more ammunition for me later.

"Me too. Maybe we can go out again sometime?" He asked.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot." I said.

He turned so that he was facing me and I did the same. He started to lean in and I panicked. I wasn't ready to kiss him yet. I turned my head quickly and all he got was contact with my cheek. He stood straight again, with a look of shock and almost...anger flashing across his face. If I hadn't been half vampire I don't think I would have noticed it.

He smiled, told me goodnight, and went back to his car. I watched him drive away and went into the house. As expected everyone was there in the living room waiting for me. I rolled my eyes at them and started to make my way upstairs. I needed a shower and a bed.

"Elizabeth." I heard Daddy call.

I looked down at him from my position halfway up the stairs.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"It was fine."Was all I said. I didn't know how it was. I thought it was going great until he tried to kiss me. I just needed to be alone and figure things out myself. Daddy heard this and nodded.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Go get ready for bed." He said, giving me an understanding smile.

I told everyone goodnight, and after a chorus of "goodnights" and "I love you's" I went to my room for the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Alright, so she's had her first date with Connor. Do you like him? Do you hate him? Let me know! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and especially to Ally for giving me the idea of the date and giving my writers block a good kick in the butt. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward POV**

She was on her first date. My baby was on her first date. And with a cretin. I hadn't heard a mind so filthy since Mike Newton. I think this was worse though. These thoughts weren't directed at Bella. They were meant for my little girl. Jasper had told me that he was sending off some really lustful vibes and that didn't help the situation at all.

I was almost as tempted as Emmett was to follow them and keep an eye on him. Emmett was almost as worked up about this as I was. I knew he felt like he had to watch over Elizabeth for Rosalie, but lately he seemed to be around her a lot more than I would have liked. I knew they were friends, and he never thought of her as more than that, but he was starting to think about her the way Jake used to think about Renesmee right before they started their more adult relationship, and that had me worried too.

He was following her around everywhere. When he wasn't around her already he was thinking about her, and wondering if she was alright. I know that Bella had even caught him standing outside of her room at night. He told her he was just making sure she was still breathing. I was going to have to keep my eye on him from now on.

_"Why is Emmett suddenly very jealous?"_ Jasper silently thought to me.

I looked at him and shrugged. He was just thinking about all the ways that he could kill Connor, but that was no different than any other male in this house.

I couldn't take anymore.

"Alice, is he going to try anything tonight?" I asked. I hoped she could see how desperate I was. Her eyes glazed over as she looked ahead.

_They were standing on the porch. Saying their goodnights. He leans in for a kiss, but she turns her head at the last minute and his kiss lands on her cheek instead. She tells him goodnight and he leaves._

"That's it Edward. You can stop overreacting now, everything is going to be fine." Alice said. _"You men have no faith in her at all."_ she thought to me. I didn't need Jaspers gift in order to tell she was mad.

So that's how the four of us spent the rest of the night. Jake and Ness had left soon after Elizabeth, and the girls had left us to our poor moods. I could hear them upstairs watching some romance movie, and thinking about whether or not Elizabeth was having a good time. They seemed completely unaware that she was out with a little pervert.

It was 11:57 and between Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and myself we had thought of so many different ways to murder someone that Hannibal Lector would curled up in the fetal position. I heard a car pull into the drive and gave a sigh of relief. And just as soon as I felt relieved that she was back home I was ready to kill him again.

_"Ok Connor just do it already. A girl that hot must put out all the time. Make your move man! Get yourself some."_ I heard him think. It took all Jasper could to hold me back.

I heard them walk up to the door and say the usual goodbyes. He asked her out again and she said yes, and then I saw through her mind that he was leaning in to kiss her.

_"No, no, no, Not ready." _She thought as she turned her head. I smiled a little at that. My baby was not as easy as he thought. Ha let him deal with that!

And then it all got even worse. I heard Jasper growl and saw that Connor was feeling anger towards her for rejecting his kiss. He was lucky that he had already gotten into his car and was driving away.

The girls had come back downstairs when they heard Elizabeth start to turn the doorknob. She gave us all a quick smile and started heading up the stairs to get ready for bed. Not so fast I thought.

"Elizabeth." I called to her. She turned around and looked at me with pleading eyes. She didn't want to talk about it, and I could tell from Jasper that she was very confused and tired.

"How was your night?" I asked. What I meant to say was "did that good for nothing troll touch you. "

"It was fine" was all she said. I heard Emmett think "She's lying." and I had to agree with him.

"I thought it was going fine until he tried to kiss me. I just need to be alone and try to figure things out myself." She thought to me. I nodded to let her know I heard her.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Go get ready for bed." I told her, sending her a reassuring smile.

We all told her goodnight and watched as she climbed the rest of the stairs and disappeared into her room.

**Elizabeth POV**

I flopped down on the couch next to the monster and put my feet up in her lap. She was watching Jake and Emmett play a video game.

"Make yourself comfortable" Ness said sarcastically.

I stretched out a little more. "I am" I shot back.

We sat there and watched the boys for a little while.

"So. How'd it go last night?" She asked. Crap. I still hadn't figured it out yet.

"It was great." I said, trying to make my voice sound as reassuring as possible. She gave me the who-do-you-think-you're-fooling look and I sighed.

"Ok so it was great until the end. He walked me to the door and he was a real gentleman the whole time, but when he tried to kiss me goodnight I kind of freaked out a little bit, and I think he got mad." I told her. If anyone could tell me what to do it was the monster.

"So what if he got mad. If he likes you as much as he acts like he does then he can wait. Don't let him talk you into doing anything you don't want to do until you're ready." She told me.

"I don't think you should see him again." Emmett said from in front of the tv.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think you should go out with him again. He's no good for you, Liz." He said, pausing his game. He knew this was going to end up in a fight.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do like that?" I said. I was getting angry and he knew it.

"Look I'm a guy. I know what guys like him think about girls like you." He said, standing up. Oh it was on.

I got up too and stood right in front of him.

"What do you mean girls like me?" I tried to keep my volume down, but I don't think I did a very good job.

"You're 12 years old Liz! He's your first boyfriend! You're so naive you can't even tell a creep from a gentleman!" He roared. His temper could match mine when he got worked up enough.

"Well I think I can spot a creep pretty easily! I'm looking at one!" I screamed back.

" I agree with Emmett. I don't want you seeing him anymore." I whirled around to see Daddy and Jasper entering the room.

"What is this? Let's control Elizabeth day? No one tells me who I can and cannot see. Aro tried that when he told Felix I would marry him. It didn't happen then and it's not going to happen now!" I yelled. I didn't care how much trouble I got in for this. I was livid. I heard droplets hitting the floor and hadn't even realized I was losing control. I felt Jasper send me calm waves and that helped a little.

"Elizabeth I forbid it!" Daddy shouted.

"Boys! Stop this." Great, now Esme was yelling too. I looked around and everyone was watching the standoff in the living room. Eyes darted between me, Daddy and Emmett.

"You forbid it?" I scoffed. He was pinching his nose and taking deep breaths. I don't think I had ever seen him this angry at me before.

Just then my phone rang. I looked at the ID and saw that it was Connor.

"Hey Connor" I said, ignoring the glares that Emmett and Daddy were throwing at me.

"Hey baby, I was just calling to set up our next date. When's a good time for you?" He asked.

"How about right now? I really need to get out of the house." I heard Daddy and Emmett growl at me. Oh I was in so much trouble, but I didn't care.

"Umm actually I'm right around the corner, I'll be there in like 2 minutes." He said.

"Perfect. See you soon." And I hung up the floor. I gave one last look at the family, sent an apologetic smile to Momma, and ran out the door before they could say anything else.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Ok, so I'm going to be super busy tomorrow, and probably won't even have a chance to get to a computer all day, so you get tomorrows chapter early! And you have Ally to thank again, for the idea for the chapter. She's really been a lifesaver lately. So I hope you enjoy Rebel Elizabeth, and please let me know what you think!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Elizabeth POV**

I ran out of the house just in time to see Connor's van pulling up. I didn't even wait till he stopped it. I jumped in and yelled "GO!"

"Making and escape are we?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah I guess. I'm going to be in so much trouble." I told him, looking out the window to make sure no one was coming after me.

"I never pegged you for a bad girl Elizabeth. I like it." He said, looking over at me and pressing harder on the gas like he was trying to look cool. How could you look cool doing that in a beat up minivan.

I had originally intended to call him and tell him that while the date was fun and all, that I didn't want to go out with him anymore. And then Emmett and Daddy had to get involved. So here I was, out of spite.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked me

"Anywhere. I don't really care. "I told him, watching the trees pass around us as we drove.

"We can go back to my house if you want. My parents aren't home. We could watch some movies or something." He said

"Sure sounds good."I told him.

He drove us to a small, run down looking ranch style house. The lawn looked like it hadn't been mowed in a year. There were cigarette butts all over the ground and what looked like car parts strewn around as well. It smelled bad too. Like urine, and beer.

"You live here?" I asked, trying not to step on anything.

"Yeah. We can't all live in mansions, Princess." He said annoyed. Great I hurt his feelings.

The inside of his house was even worse. There was garbage and dishes everywhere. Dust was covering every surface, and the carpet looked like it had things crawling on it. Gross.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to clean up. It's just me and my dad here, well when he decides to come home that is." He said as he scurried around, picking up beer cans and dishes. I helped him clean the place a little and after about an hour it looked somewhat habitable.

"Thanks for helping. It isn't really second date material is it?" He asked. He looked embarrassed so I decided to change the subject.

"so what do you want to watch?" I asked him, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I don't know. I haven't got very many movies. Wanna see if there's anything good on the TV?"

"Ok."

He switched on the TV and started flipping through channels. We watched a couple of really dumb reality shows, and then a ridiculous episode of Jerry Springer. Connor hooted and hollered at the TV every time a fight broke out. I was seriously reconsidering coming here.

After the Jerry Springer debacle, I decided to take control of the remote and swiped it out of his hands.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Your taste is horrible" I simply said.

"What, you think you can find something better?" He challenged.

"We'll see"

I flipped through the cannels and topped when I found the opening credits to _The Day After Tomorrow_.

"Sweet!" Connor yelled from the seat next to me. He could be really loud when he wanted to be.

"Told you I'd find something better." I said smugly.

We watched the movie for a while in silence. We were at the part where the wolves are chasing them on the ship, when I felt Connor stretch. Or at least that's what I thought he was doing. He ended up putting his arm around me and laying his hand on my shoulder. I didn't like it, but I figured I had already made him feel bad enough today, so I ignored it.

But then he started to move his hand. Lower.

"Connor, don't" I said, pushing his hand off of me before he could get to where he was so clearly wanting to go.

"What's wrong baby? You're a bad girl, you like this kind of stuff." He said. He gave me a look. I knew that look. It was the same look Felix gave me every time I told him I wasn't going to marry him. This was not a good look.

"No I don't" I said, trying to hide the fact that I was getting very uncomfortable being here.

"Maybe you should take me home now." I told him, as I started to stand up off the couch.

" I don't think so. He grabbed my wrist and before I even had time to process what he was doing he had me pinned down on the ground, with him on top of me.

"Connor what the- stop!" I yelled. I was scared now.

"You didn't kiss me goodnight last night, and you're going to try and leave me hanging again now? I don't think so. You're a tease, and I don't like teases." He said as he crushed his lips to mine. I tried to thrash around and scream but it was muffled by his mouth. Then I felt his hand start to make its way up the back of my thigh and it clicked.

I .Am. Half. Vampire!

I bit down and felt the blood rush into my throat. But I didn't drink it. I did not want his filthy blood running through my system.

That did the trick because he got off of me and started yelling. I know I didn't really hurt him, and my venom couldn't change him so he would be fine.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He screamed. As he lunged at me again.

So I gathered up all of the strength I had in me and punched his nose as hard as I could. Blood started shooting out and before he had time to react I was out the door and running away.

I didn't know where I was or how to get home, but I knew I had to get away from him.

They were right. They were both right. He was a pervert and they knew it and they tried to tell me but I was just so damn stubborn that I didn't listen. And then he, he tried to, to...

I couldn't finish the thought before the sobs racked through my body. I kept running. I couldn't see through the tears but I didn't care. I needed to get home. I didn't care about the trouble I would be in or the "I told you so looks" that I was probably going to get. I just needed my Momma.

I just kept running. I didn't even realize I was losing it until my jeans were so soaked with water that it was making it hard to run. I was in bad shape.

"DADDY!!!!!" I screamed in my head. I hoped he would be able to hear me. I was still lost and I needed to get home NOW.

"DADDY IM SORRY!" I was starting to get dizzy but I kept on running.

"ELIZABETH!" I heard someone yell in the distance. It was Daddy. He was coming for me.

"Daddy!" I tried to yell but it got stuck in my dry throat.

"OVER HERE!" I thought to him.

He was in front of me in seconds. He took my face between his hands.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He practically growled. Great he was even madder than before. He took a deep breath, never letting go of my face. I went over the whole day in my head and the next thing I knew I was in his arms and he was running. I didn't even know that Jasper and Emmett were with him until Daddy told them to call home and tell them to start running the bath.

We got home in less than 4 minutes and Daddy ran me straight upstairs and set me into the bathtub that was full of water, still fully clothed. We had found out earlier that that was the best way for me to get rehydrated after one of these episodes. It was a good thing my bathroom was big because as soon as I was in the water the entire family came pouring in, wanting to know what happened.

Daddy started pacing as he told the others what I had told him a few minutes ago. Momma came over to me and got right in the tub with me, getting herself soaked, and pulled me into her arms. I started crying again and she just rocked me back and forth and made shushing noises. Jake started shaking and Ness and Esme had to pull him out of the room before he phased and destroyed something. Jasper and Emmett were already discussing the best way to murder Connor. Apparently they had been planning it. Esme came back in the room then.

" Carlisle just called from the hospital. Apparently Connor showed up looking rather beaten up. He said he got in a fight with a group of thugs who tried to break into his house." She gave me a knowing smile and came over to me.

"I'm so proud of you, dear." She said and kissed my forehead.

Momma and I stayed in the tub together for a long time, just sitting there, letting my body absorb the water I needed. Ness and Grandma came in to, and sat on the ground. It was nice to have them there, even if they weren't saying anything. Alice took the boys out hunting so they could calm down. She promised me she wouldn't let them go after Connor, even though I wasn't completely opposed to the idea.

I heard a car pull into the garage and in seconds Carlisle was in the bathroom with us, an amused look on his face.

"Well Elizabeth, while I normally do not condone violence against any creature, let me just say that I hope I never get on your bad side." He said, chuckling to himself a little.

"What do you mean Carlisle?" I asked.

"Connor came into the ER today. He was pretty messed up. He was bleeding from his mouth and his nose profusely. He told us he was in a fight with a bunch of men who tried to break into his house. I called your grandmother to let her know in case you wanted to know. That's when she told me what happened. I have to say you did quite a number on him. I completely believed his story until I made the phone call. His nose is completely shattered. He's going to need surgery to fix it." He was laughing by now. It was the strangest thing.

"Why are you laughing?" Ness asked him.

"Because that isn't even the worst part." He told her, trying to sober himself up.

"Elizabeth. You bit his tongue off." He told me.

Oh god I think I'm going to be sick. I knew I bit him, but I didn't think it was his tongue, nor did I think I actually bit it off. I tried to hide my head in Mommas shoulder. I was going to be in SO MUCH TROUBLE when Daddy got back!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Ok so there has been a little bit of confusion regarding Elizabeth and Emmett's relationship. I just wanted to clarify that they DO NOT think of each other as uncle/niece. Nor are they blood related. She's been gone way too long for her to think of him like that. She's having a hard enough time thinking of Bella and Edward as her parents, let alone the rest of them. That's why she doesn't call them Uncle, Aunt, Grandma or Grandpa. Secondly, he doesn't think of her as he niece, as he said on the plane. He thinks of her as his best friend and he doesn't want her to think of him as an uncle because he can't get her in trouble. So even if they do get together, which I'm not sure they will, it won't be some gross incest thing, because that's not how they are to each other. Hope that clears things up a little, and hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Elizabeth POV**

When everything had finally calmed down after the news Carlisle had brought home, I got out of the tub and changed into my pajamas. I was still really exhausted and was ready to fall asleep. Just as my head hit the pillow, Daddy decided to come home.

"Not so fast Elizabeth, we need to talk about this." He said as he came into my room, with Momma on his heels.

"Edward, now let's be calm about this. She's been through a lot today and I think that she's learned her lesson." Momma said. I looked at the two of them and saw that they were having a silent conversation. Momma was concentrating very hard and Daddy looked like he was trying not to smile. Was that a good thing?

"Well. Remind me not to get on your bad side." He finally said

"Ugh, why does everyone keep saying that?" I said, which made Momma chuckle a little too.

"Look, while I definitely do not approve of how you acted earlier today, I do see your point now. You are all grown up now and you can decide who you do and do not date. That being said, your tone and lack of respect for Emmett and I was uncalled for." Daddy said sternly.

"I'm sorry." I said sheepishly

" I accept you apology and I think that you owe Emmett one as well." I nodded.

"Now as for your punishment, I think that now you see the error of your ways am I correct?

"Yes, Daddy." I said quietly. Here it comes, he was about to throw down the hammer.

"If your mother agrees to it, I won't ground you." Really!!! Oh my God that's so awesome! I looked over to Momma who nodded her head.

"Yes!" I cheered to myself

"However." What? No, no however. This was going so well!

"I do believe that some form of punishment is in order." Crap.

"Alice is going to need some help with the wedding. Instead of you being grounded, you are now at her beck and call. You are her assistant from here on out until the wedding. Anything that she needs you to do, you'll do it. Anywhere that she needs you to go you will go. Understood?"

Oh God I'd rather be grounded!! There was still a month and a half until the wedding. I had to follow Alice around and actually PARTICIPATE in planning it. This was a fate worse than death!

"Don't be so dramatic Elizabeth. It's not the end of the world" Daddy said as he and Momma left the room.

I sank back down on my pillows and wallowed in my misfortune. I was going to help Alice. With wedding plans. For a month and a half. I was suddenly exhausted just thinking about it. I closed my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep. Maybe this was all a dream. A very, very bad dream.

The last thing I heard was Jake and Emmett's booming laugh and someone shouting the word tongue before I finally drifted off to sleep.

It had been a month since Daddy had chosen my fate. And I hadn't had a day to myself since. i was either organizing her 7 binders full of wedding stuff ( Yes, I said seven) or I was running around to all the different vendors making sure the last minute details were set. I was in charge of the food aspect of the wedding, since neither Alice nor Ness really enjoyed it, they gave that job to me. I had to meet with the caterers and the bakery. I made sure to get plenty of food. Jake had informed us that most of the pack from La Push was going to be there, and if they all ate the way he did, we were going to need A LOT of food.

I had just left the bakers when my phone started going off.

"Elizabeth where are you?" It was Alice, and she sounded rather panicked.

"Just leaving the bakery. Everything is confirmed for the cake. Pierre said there shouldn't be any problem. They're even going to deliver it for us." I told her.

"That's good and al, but where are you? Have you forgotten what today is?" Today, today....

"Umm It's Friday?" I asked. I really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Elizabeth how could you forget the dress fitting?" Oh that's what today was. The fitting for mine and Alice's dresses. Great.

"Alright Alice, I'm on my way home now. Be there in fifteen minutes ok?" I told her as I hung up the phone.

I pulled into the driveway exactly 15 minutes later like I told her and ran into the house. If there was anything I learned in the last month it was that you did not keep Alice and Ness waiting when the wedding was involved.

My eyes widened when I looked around me. The entire living room was covered with dresses of every color you can imagine.

"Alice what's going on? I thought we were just getting the final fit?" I asked, my mouth stuck in the shape of an "O".

"We are silly. It's just that Ness still hasn't decided on the color of the fabric, so I had the designer drop two of every color so we could model them for her and see what she likes best. Then we'll get all the measurements taken once she decides."

There must have been a hundred dresses in here. It would take all day.

I started to make my way over to the pile when Alice yelled out. "Alright she's here now." And the room that was already packed was filled to capacity with every member of the family.

"What are they all doing here?" I cried. Witnessing my humiliation, that's what they were doing.

" I need everyone's opinion, Lizard. I want them to help." Ness told me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Do I have to??" I whined to Daddy in my head.

He just gave me a look that said don't-push-your-luck. I knew that was his version of a yes.

I tried on every color of dress that there was. I personally really liked the purple, and the green. I got laughed at when I tried on the chocolate colored dress. Emmett said I looked like a turd, which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Momma. I glared at him. He was so going to pay for that later.

After hours of trying on dress after dress, and listening to all of their comments on which color matched my skin tone best, or which one made my eyes pop the best, the Monster finally decided on Red. I liked it well enough. It was one of my favorite ones, and it seemed to get the most compliments from the peanut gallery so that was always a good thing. Alice looked great in whatever she put on, so most of the modeling I was assuming was for my purpose.

It was also a good thing because it would go well with most of the decorations we had already decided on, and I would only have to call Pierre back and let him know to add a few red accents to the cake.

Just two more weeks and then I would be a free woman again. Two more weeks. Two more weeks. It was my new mantra.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Sorry it's so short. Not much happening in that chapter, just a filler until the next one. The Bachelorette Party!!! WHOOO. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Anything that you recognize from Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just own Elizabeth and her super cool power. Which, I was told, would totally kick ass in a water fight. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Elizabeth POV**

"Is everything ready?" I asked Alice.

"Yep. Jasper and Carlisle are under strict orders from Esme and me to keep the boy away until the wedding tomorrow. Everything is going as planned so far."

"Awesome. Where's the monster?"

"saying goodnight to Jacob. It's so sweet. I remember when I married Jasper the first time, I could barely pry myself away the night before. Edward had to literally pick me up and carry me away." She sighed, dreamily.

"Well she better hurry up. Come sunset she's ours. I'm going to go finish decorating. Oh Alice she doesn't suspect anything does she?"

"She knows were doing something, but she just expects a quiet night at the house." We both giggled. Oh we were staying at the house all right, but it was going to be anything but quiet. The one thing I was allowed to have complete control over during his whole wedding ordeal was the bachelorette party.

I walked into the living room. I had decorated it with all different colors. There were balloons and streamers in every color of the rainbow. It was sort of the theme tonight. A little payback from the dress fitting. I started blowing up more balloons when the door opened and the girls started arriving.

They were all the imprints of Jacob's pack from La Push. Kim and Emily, Claire who was 15 now, Rachael, Jacob's sister, and Ally, Seth's imprint. They all arrived two days ago, and the girls and I had quickly made friends. They already knew Ness and got along great with her too. It was nice to actually meet people outside of the family for once. Ally, Claire and I got along especially well.

"LIZARD!!!!" Claire screamed as she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You've been talking to Ness too much." I laughed, hugging her back.

"Where do you want us to set these presents?"Kim piped up, coming through the door with her arms loaded with gifts.

"Umm there's a table set up next to the cake." I told her . Alice came in then and swept all of the presents out of Kim's arms and took them to the table. The gifts in her arms were taller than she was and it was pretty funny to watch her carry them. Kim walked over to the table and helped her set the gifts down.

"What in the world is that?!" She screeched. I ran over to see what she was talking about and laughed.

"That's the cake." I told her.

"But its..its....its..."

" It's a penis cake Kim." I told her laughing at the shade of red her face had turned.

"Do you really need to be so vulgar, Elizabeth?" Esme scolded as she came into the room.

"Esme, If you think the cake is bad, you may not want to stick around for the rest of the night." I told her. It was true. This definitely wasn't the most vulgar thing that was going to be seen tonight.

"No, No. I promised your father that I would stick around and keep an eye on you. You've been cooped up for a month and a half, and we are all very concerned about what you're going to do tonight."

I laughed. "You people have no faith in me at all." I told her.

"We know you too well." Was all she said as she went over to greet Emily. They had been close the last couple of days. It was the whole mothering thing I guess. They were very similar like that.

The girls helped me get everything else ready and situated. Pretty soon it was getting dark and there was still no sign of the Monster anywhere.

"She's still out back with Jake." Alice chimed in from across the room, seeing me decide to go find her. It was time for this party to get started.

I walked out back and regretted it instantly. I never wanted to see Jacobs tongue shoved that far into my sisters mouth again.

"That's disgusting guys!" I yelled to them. They either didn't hear me, or were ignoring me. I was betting they were ignoring me.

"Hey! LOVERS! It's time. Ness come on we've got some partying to do!!" I yelled. They didn't even look up.

"Hey! Get your paws off my sister!"I yelled. Again nothing. Time for drastic measures.

I walked back into the house and poured myself a glass of water. I took it back outside with me and set it on the ground. It was time to put my powers to some use. I focused on the water in the glass and drew it out and enlarged it till it was a glob the size of a basketball, lowering the temperature of it until it was almost slushy. Then I flung it over at Jacob, completely drenching him.

"What the hell Elizabeth?!" He growled.

"HA! Maybe that will teach you to let go of my sister when I tell you to. Now, get going. The boys are already out hunting somewhere. Say goodnight." I told him as I strode over and took Ness by the arm. If I didn't they would start going at it again and I would never get her inside.

"Bye" he told her as he bent down to kiss her, but I tore her away just in time to avoid it.

"Goodnight Jacob, I love you!" She called back as I towed her into the house.

I walked her straight into the living room and sat her down on the couch. I stood up on the coffee table and cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention.

"So. As we all know, our little Renesmee will be getting married tomorrow." A chorus of "AWW's" Filled the room.

"In honor of this momentous occasion, and to signify the last day of Ness being a vir-" I was cut off by Ness giving me a look and blushing, which could only mean one thing.

"Single" I amended, " We're all going to WIG OUT!" I said as I threw a mass of brightly colored wigs into the air.

All the girls laughed and scrambled to get a wig. Ness got a bright pink one, Alice had already reserved her long purple wig. She said she wanted to know what it was like to have long hair. I laughed when she told me that. Momma got a short blue bob cut wig. Esme and Emily ended up getting matching yellow wigs. Claire got a short green wig, Ally got a short purple one, and Kim got a long red wig. My wig was a bob cut like mommas, but mine was bright orange, just like Rachel's long one.

Once everyone was satisfied with their wigs, I announced that the party was officially under way. I went over the stereo and put in the cd of party songs that i had burned earlier in the week. Emily and Esme left to go finish cooking the food for us, and the rest of us sat down around the living room.

"Ok, so our first activity of the night is going to be a little game called truth or dare!" Alice announced. Everyone clapped like the little school girls and started laughing. Kim then proceeded to bust out the liquor that she had smuggled in. I thought Momma was going to have a heart attack, but Alice pulled her aside and told her how the night would go on, and that there wouldn't be any cops showing up and that as long as they kept an eye on us we would be fine.

"Quil will kill us all if we let Claire get drunk, but she can have a little bit, he'll never know." Kim told us. Claire was the only one underage, besides Ness and I. Ally and Kim started making us all drinks, except for the full vamps, or course. I don't know what was in them, but it was good!

Pretty soon we were all feeling the effects of the alcohol and laughing our butts off when Esme and Emily came back in with some appetizers.

"I'm not even going to ask." Was all Esme said as she and Emily sat down and watched us. Emily was pregnant so she couldn't join us.

"Alright, Bella, truth or dare." Kim spoke up, slurring her words a little bit.

"Truth" Momma said.

" Hypothetically, if you had to sleep with a wolf to save the world, who would it be and why?"

Momma looked a little taken back by the question, but before she could try and back out of it Alice yelled

"You better not Bella Swan Cullen! You agreed to play, don't back down now."

Momma looked like she was thinking hard, and started biting her lower lip. She finally let out a breath and looked around the room.

"Paul." Was all she said. Everyone's jaws dropped. Rachel looked pissed.

"Paul. Why Paul?" Kim finally spoke, after the shock wore off.

"Don't tell your father, but I like the danger. And now that I'm a vampire, things just aren't that dangerous anymore. Paul's got such a temper and you never know what could set him off. I think it's kind of hot. Sorry Rach." She said.

I fought back the urge to vomit. Everyone else started laughing, even Rachel. Apparently Momma was forgiven.

"Ok, Ok. OK. It's Kim's turn now. Same question to you, but reversed." Momma said. She may not have been drinking but she was definitely getting caught up in the mood.

"I'd have to say Emmett. He's just so strong. He could protect me. Not that Jared doesn't, but I would look for the same thing in a vampire I guess."

A round of "BORINGs" erupted around the room, along with throw pillows being thrown at her.

I had to fight back the feelings of jealousy that I was feeling. I was glad Jasper wasn't around.

"Alright someone's got to do a dare now." Ally said

"NESS!" Seemed to be everyone's vote. Oh yeah, we were definitely drunk now.

" I dare you to call Jake and tell him exactly what you want to do to him tomorrow night." We all started busting out laughing, while Emily and Esme just shook their heads.

"Bella and you two can leave the room if you want to." Alice chimed in. I think they were all relieved at that.

"Umm, If you don't mind, I really don't want to hear about her talking about my brother like that." Rachel said, standing up, and wobbling to the kitchen where the rest of the girls went. Yep. Definitely drunk.

We were all laughing hysterically, even Alice. I handed Monster her phone, and watched as she dialed his number.

**Jacob POV**

We were running, me and the pack, and the Cullen men. yep. We were men. We were hunting. It was a manly thing to do.

If I was such a man how come it was killing me to know what a bunch of girls were doing back at the house.

I was still pissed at Elizabeth. She was gonna get it after this wedding business was all over. That water was freaking cold! She never used her powers for evil like that before. I heard Edward laughing at me_. "Yeah that's right. Your daughter is EVIL"._ I blame Emmett. He turned her into the beast she is now. She was so sweet and quiet when she first got home, now she was like completely opposite.

I had just taken down a deer when I felt my phone go off in my pants pocket. I was surprised it didn't fall out yet. I forgot to take it out before I phased. I phased back and answered it just before it went to voicemail.

"Hi Jacob!!" It was Ness. And she sounded...drunk?

"Hey baby, what's going on?" I asked.

"Just wanted to tell you how mush I misted you." Yep, she was drunk, and from the sounds of the giggles in the background, they were all drunk.

"I miss you too honey, are you having fun?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm. Oh yeah, I was definitely going to kill Elizabeth. She got Ness drunk. THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING!. The last thing I needed was a hung over Ness on my honeymoon.

"I'm going to have even more fun tomorrow night." She said. I'll spare you the rest of what she said. Let's just say I was glad I was by myself. I didn't put my pants back on when I answered the phone, and her conversation had definitely affected me and my very naked self. I hung up the phone and put my pants on. I wasn't about to phase now, the boys would know EXACTLY what that conversation had been.

They found me soon enough though.

"Jake man, what's going on?" Quil asked me after he phased back.

"Ness just called, apparently the girls are all drunk, and they dared her to call and give me a little preview of tomorrow night." I said, rubbing my neck.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled back at me.

"We're going back NOW!" Edward said, and before I knew what was happening we were all running back to the house.

**Elizabeth POV**

After the phone call, we all decided that we had enough of the game, and started dancing. It was fun. There was a really good song on, and I couldn't help but shake my butt. I didn't even realize I had gotten up on the coffee table again until Ness joined me. We were shaking our butts and laughing our heads off, when we heard a thump and a growl and then cursing coming from outside.

We ran out the back door to see a heaping pile of boys punching the crap out of each other.

"What the hell are you doing here? Jazz I thought I told you to keep them away tonight!" Alice yelled as she came out of the house.

" I tried to, but then Jake told us you were all drunk and you know how Edward can be baby." He said, trying to get Alice to forgive him.

"Fine, You're here now. You can see that we are all fine. We've been keeping an eye on the girls, they're all fine. You can LEAVE NOW!" She yelled at the pile of boys. They stopped in their tracks and looked up at the tiny pixie. She was scary when she was mad.

They all stood up and muttered apologies and made their way back into the forest. Once they we're all out of sight, Alice announced that it was present time, and we went back into the house.

**Edward POV**

I was going to kill someone. The girls were drunk. MY girls were drunk. I could hear the thoughts of the other men and they all had equally murderous thoughts. Except for Emmett. He just wanted to spy on them. He thought it was hilarious.

**Quil POV **

If they got Claire Bear drunk so help me God. She was 15 for crying out loud! Once I found out who brought the booze I was gonna kill them.

**Jasper POV**

Alice is gonna kill me. Alice is gonna kill me. Alice Is gonna kill me.

**Jared POV**

Maybe I should tell them Kim brought the booze. Nope then they'd kill me. Let them think I brought it. I won't let them hurt Kim.

**Emmett POV**

What's the big damn deal. So they're drunk. If I could drink you bet your ass I would be drunk as hell right now. They were having a good time. I wonder what they were like drunk? I bet Liz was funny as hell! Oh yeah I'm totally gonna spy on them all night

I crept over to the window and peered inside. I could hear the music blaring out of the stereo speakers. What I didn't expect to see was all of them dancing around. I heard the rest of the boys come up beside me. All of the girls were wearing bright wigs. They looked like troll dolls. Even Esme was in a wig.

But what shocked me the most of all was Liz. She was standing on the coffee table dancing next to Ness. And she was sexy. She kept swinging her hips back and forth and moving her body to the music. I couldn't help but want to reach out and touch her.

That's when I felt the punch to my jaw, and then the slap on the back of my head.

**Jasper POV**

Well they were definitely having a good time. It was hard to keep myself from dancing right along with them. That would have been embarrassing. They were feeling euphoric and giddy, while the men were feeling anger. But then something else caught my attention. Lust. Now normally that wouldn't surprise me, seeing as how most of our mates were in there shaking their butts around to some really rhythmic music, but the fact that the lust was coming from Emmett, and was directed towards Beth, really set off alarms.

Before I knew it Edward had him pinned down on the ground and was punching his face. I jumped in too and started smacking him around. Soon after that, Jake and the rest of the boys piled on, not wanting to be left out of a good fight. They didn't care that they didn't know what caused it, they just wanted to get some punches thrown in.

And that's when I heard Alice.

She's gonna kill me. She's gonna kill me. She's gonna kill me.

**Alice POV**

As soon as I got the boys to leave, I told everyone it was present time. I already knew that this was going to be fun to see. Ness had gotten mostly lingerie and sex toys. She was going to be so embarrassed.

I walked into the living room, and headed over to the gift table. That's when it hit.

_It was the wedding. Tomorrow. Elizabeth was walking off towards the forest. A few minutes later Emmett followed. There was a big boulder. Emmett handing her something. Then they were in the kitchen and he was kissing her, then he ran. Then it was a field. Smoke everywhere. Vampires were lying in pieces everywhere. Emmett was hurt and Elizabeth was crying._

I snapped out of it and looked around. No one had noticed anything. What the hell did that mean? If we thought things were slowing down, we were clearly wrong.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Wow. I couldn't stop writing that chapter. It's my favorite so far! Let me know what you think. In no way do I condone underage drinking, I just needed to write it for the purpose of the story and I dodnt want to exclude Claire! This is the chapter I had in my head when I fist got the idea for Who I Am. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Elizabeth POV**

The party had been a complete success. Well aside from the boys crashing it. The Monster got all kinds of lingerie and sex toys. Someone even found blood flavored condoms. I didn't want to think about those.

The downside was this morning I woke up with a splitting headache. And apparently so did the rest of the girls. Except for Claire. We made her stop after her second drink. She still had a great time though.

As soon as I opened my eyes I was practically herded into Alice's bathroom, along with Ness to get ready. Alice of course was already a vision, and had her hair already curled into tiny little curls. Ness looked like a deer caught in the headlights and I didn't need Jasper or Daddy around to tell me she was a nervous wreck.

"Jeeze Alice!!! That's cold!!!" I told her, as she had my head tilted under the sink, washing my hair. It was going to take her all morning to tame that mess.

"Oh it's not like you can just adjust it to the temperature you're comfortable with. Besides, now you're good and awake." She said. Stupid little pixie and her ability to never sleep and never get hangovers. I just glared at her and fixed the water temperature myself.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Carlisle holding a tray with two glasses of water and a bottle of pills.

"I figured I would start making my rounds. Seems almost the whole house is suffering this morning." He told me as he handed me a glass and two pills.

"My hero." I smiled at him. He chuckled and left, wishing us all luck today.

After a marathon of buffing and polishing, brushing, straitening and then curling again, Alice had somehow managed to turn my rats nest of a head into a beautifully tame work of art. It was in loose curls that cascaded down my back, with half of it pulled up and pinned with a beautiful ruby comb that had been my gift from Ness for being her maid of honor. Alice applied some light makeup and with a stern "Don't mess yourself up...And stay away from the garden until after the ceremony!" (Goodness knows what that meant) I was handed over to my mother who took me to my room to help me into my dress, while Alice turned her attention to the Monster.

Once I was dressed and had my shoes on (flats at my insistence) I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I looked pretty dang good. My dress was long and flowy, and had sleeves that draped down over my shoulders, with just the tiniest train at the bottom of the dress. I would have to be careful not to trip over that. Momma came up behind me and handed me a pair of ruby earrings to match my comb.

"Those are from your father and I. We thought you should have something special today too." She told me. She looked like she was going to cry if she could.

"Momma, you don't need to get all weepy already. I'm not even the one getting married and you look like you could cry already." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"It's not her fault. You both just grew up so fast." Daddy said as he came into my room. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"You look beautiful, baby." Daddy said. He kissed the top of my head and let me go.

"The photographer is here and he would like to get some pictures taken before the wedding starts. The boys are down there now, and whenever you're ready, we'd like you to come down and take some pictures as well." He told me. Him and Momma were already dressed. I think the only one who wasn't ready yet was Ness, but she was the most important one so she took the most time.

I nodded to him and followed them out of the room and downstairs where the photographer had set up his camera. The boys were already dressed in their tux's and posing next to Jake. I watched as they tried to keep straight faces as the photographer kept repositioning them and adding or taking away people before snapping a photo and then doing it all over again.

Elizabeth!!" I heard someone shriek. I turned to see Ally and Claire running towards me.

"You look great!" Ally said to me, taking my hand and making me twirl around in front of her. It made me dizzy.

"Thanks. I wish I felt better though. You would think I wouldn't get such a bad hangover, with the whole half-vamp thing, but I think it made it worse." I said.

"Sorry" was all she said.

"Beth, the photographer is ready for you." Jasper called.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I told them, giving them a wave.

I walked over to the photographer and he had me stand a little to the side and turn my face and raise my chin up. He snapped the first picture and I thought I was going to go blind from the flash. I blinked a few times to clear my vision.

"Beautiful. Where are her flowers?" He asked, to no one in particular. I saw Esme come in holding my bouquet. She smiled as she handed them to me.

"You look gorgeous dear." She cooed.

"Thanks" I mouthed.

"Alright let's move you here, and the flowers here" He walked back over behind the camera. "And big smile." Flash "Beautiful."

That went on for about forty shots, and then he decided to bring some other people into the pictures. I took a few with Jake, and Momma and Daddy, and then Jake, Momma and Daddy, and every possible combination you can think of.

"Alright how about we have the Maid of Honor and the Best Man in a few shots." The photographer called out.

Emmett strode over looking particularly handsome in his black tux and red tie. He knew it too because he had his chest puffed out and a goofy grin on his face.

"Best Man, yep, that's me. I'm the best." He said when he got over. I laughed and smacked him on his chest.

"Shut up." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Alright let's move you here, and you over here, and flowers here, and put your arms here." He walked back over to the camera. " And big smiles...flash..."Beautiful."

The thing that he couldn't see or hear was the fact that Emmett's hands were on my waist, and I was pressed up with my back against his chest. All I could feel were his hands. All I could think was that he was touching me. All I could hear was my heartbeat and breathing pick up about twenty notches.

Every time he repositioned us it would all get worse. I prayed that if I was blushing that it wouldn't show up in the pictures. I could tell that Emmett was having trouble too because he was breathing heavily and his eyes were turning black. Didn't he hunt last night?

Finally, the photographer seemed to have enough pictures with me in them, and let me go. I needed to get some air. I thought about taking a walk in the garden, but remembered what Alice had said and decided to go check on how things were going outside in the tents.

Things were going well. The only thing wrong was that the ice sculpture Alice had ordered was starting to melt. It was Alaska for goodness sakes. Oh well, it was nothing I couldn't fix once the "humans" had all left.

I was making last minute rounds when Esme came running up to me, panicked.

"Elizabeth! She won't come out. Everyone has tried talking to her and she just won't unlock the bathroom door. She's just locked herself up there and won't stop crying. I'm afraid Jacob is going to bust down the door if she doesn't come out soon and I'd really like that not to happen."

"alright, I'll go see what I can do." I hiked my dress up and started running towards the house. I had to push my way through the crowd of people hovering outside of the bathroom.

"Move, move. Out of my way. Coming through."I said as I shoved the boys out of my way.

"Oh Man, Elizabeth you gotta do something. She won't talk to me, she won't come out. I don't know what's wrong." Jake was practically in hysterics.

"Ok. First of all, you al need to clear out! Of course she's not going to want to talk with all these people around listening to every word she has to say. Go, I'll take care of it." I said, pushing him away from the door.

"Ness?" I called as I knocked on the door.

"It's me. You wanna talk?" I asked. I heard a click of the door unlocking and let myself in. She was breathtaking. Even when her face was all red and splotchy from crying. I walked over to her and sat down on the ground next to her, moving her dress out of the way.

"What's wrong, Monster?" I asked, grabbing a tissue and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Liz! What if this whole imprinting thing is just making him want to marry me. I mean come on, he looks at me one time and then his whole life is just bonded to mine, and he has no choice about it at all. What if he hadn't imprinted on me. He never would have wanted me. He wanted to kill us before we were born. He loved Momma. How could he really say that he would have loved me even without the imprinting?" She sobbed.

"Is that what you're worried about?" I asked her, as I made shushing noises and rubbed circles on her hand with my thumb. She nodded her head, and blew her nose.

"Ness, I would give anything to have someone look at me the way Jake looks at you. I mean I see you two together every day. Trust me, that boy is head over heels in love with you. And you're just as much in love with him. This is just nerves talking. I mean yeah he imprinted on you, So what. Isn't it just nature's way of letting him know when he's found the one who's meant for him? Ness he was born for you, just like you were born for him. You two complete each other so well. There's not a doubt in my mind that what you have is the real thing, and that its going to last forever." I told her.

"Really?" She asked, sniffling.

"Really." I told her, nodding my head.

She threw her arms around me and I gave a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and downstairs. It's almost time to get married!" I shrieked.

She smiled widely and nodded her head.

"Oh Man, Jakes going to be so worried. Can you let him know I'm sorry and I'll see him downstairs in 5 minutes?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll get Alice while I'm at it." I told her as I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Lizard?" She called to me.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She told me

"I love you too, Monster." I Smiled and opened the door. Jake, of course, was waiting just outside of it. I almost hit him with the door.

"Everything is fine, It's all worked out. She just had a little case of cold feet. She said to tell you that she'll see you downstairs in 5 minutes." I told him. He swept me up in his arms, spun me around and planted a big wet kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you so much!" He told me when he finally let me go.

"Yeah, Yeah. Now that you drooled all over me. Get downstairs where you belong and send Alice up here please." I told him.

He smiled again and took off down the stairs.

The ceremony was beautiful. Daddy walked Ness down the aisle, and gave her away to Jacob. They wrote their own vows and I found myself glancing across the aisle at Emmett, who was looking back at me, as they declared themselves to each other. The minister pronounced them husband and wife and cheers erupted when they kissed.

The ceremony quickly led to the reception which was held in an adjoining tent. Alice and I decorated it with red fabrics and twinkle lights, and about a million red roses. There was a large dance floor with room for the DJ. The boys surrounded the food table like, well, a pack of wolves.

I went to greet the newlyweds who were standing in the receiving line.

"You looked amazing out there Monster!" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her neck, careful of her veil. She really did. Alice had smoothed out her curls and twisted them up into a tight updo. Tiny pearls were tucked in everywhere, and a matching pearl necklace and earring set on. Her dress was the one that we had found all those months ago, when I first came to live with them.

"If it weren't for your help today I don't think we'd be here right now." She told me, hugging me back just as hard.

"Sure you would. Forever is a long time to be around, I think Jake could have convinced you sooner or later. I hate to tell you but it doesn't look like you're getting rid of him any time soon." I told her.

She looked up at him with so much love that I felt I had to turn away. "Nope" She said as she popped the "P".

"Congratulations Big Brother." I told Jake as I reached up to hug him. Well I reached and he bent over.

"I love you, Little sister." he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Take care of each other." I told them as I moved on into the tent, letting the next person in line have their turn.

The music was already starting so I found Claire, Kim, And Ally and pulled them away from their men and onto the dance floor with me. We may not have been drunk anymore but it was still fun. We danced through about three songs when the music stopped and Carlisle's voice filled the silence.

"If I may have your attention please, It is my honor and privilege to introduce to you, the new, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." Jake and Ness walked in hand and hand and the dj started playing their song as they shared their first dance as husband and wife.

I sat down with the girls and watched as they finished their dance, and then Daddy and Ness, and Jake and Esme danced. Once all of the traditional dances were finished, the rest of us were invited back on the dance floor to have some fun. I almost killed Emmett when he requested the chicken dance.

"May I have this dance?" I heard Daddy's smooth voice behind me.

"Of course you can." I told him. He took my hand and led me out to the middle of the dance floor.

"Wow this is kind of giving me déjà vu. Our first time meeting. Remember?" I asked him.

He nodded. "And you look even prettier today then you did back then. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah. Everything turned out really well." I told him, looking around at all the people enjoying themselves.

"You really saved the day sweetheart. I'm not just talking about the talk you gave your sister. She was dead set on waiting until we got you back to marry Jake, and I could see that she was very serious about it too. She would have waited forever if that's how long it took."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, angel."

We finished the dance and I walked around, talking to everyone and telling them how much we appreciated them coming. After fixing the ice sculpture for what felt like the 15th time, I decided to take a walk and get some air.

I just started walking and didn't realize where I was going until I got tot he river, and my boulder. I sat down and watched the water flow by, and felt all of the stress from the wedding finally being washed away. I heard a rustling in the bushes and didn't even bother looking up.

"The chicken dance Emmett? really?" I asked, not even looking over at him.

"Aw come one, Liz. You know you liked it." He said as he sat down next to me on the rock.

"Whatever you say big guy." I said as I nudged him with my shoulder. It couldn't have moved him, but he acted like it did. He nudged me back.

"So I, uh, I got somethin for ya." He told me "You know, a sort of welcome back to the real world present. I finally get my partner in crime back."

"You didn't have to get me anything." I told him.

" I know, but its practical too. Just open it." He shoved a small white box in my hands.

I opened it to reveal a beautiful pewter necklace. It was a vial of some sorts with a rose on the front.

"'Beautiful" I said in a whisper.

"You can fill it with water, that way you'll never be caught without it. And I found one with a rose on it so that she'll always be with you too." He told me. I felt the tears start to fall and he wiped them away with his big fingers. He took the necklace from me and went over to the river and filled it up. He made sure the cap was on securely and then he placed it around my neck. The cool feel of the metal along with the smell of the water was instantly calming. I never wanted to take it off.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back so hard it hurt, but I didn't care.

We sat there by the river for a while, just talking about the day, when I noticed that it was almost twilight. That meant that they were going to be leaving soon.

"We better get back, I want to say goodbye before they leave." I told him. We both took off at a run, but I tripped over my dress. He laughed and ended up throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me the rest of the way.

They were already getting into the back of the Limo just as we got to the house.

"Goodbye Monster! Have fun!" I yelled.

"See ya later Lizard Breath. Keep everyone in line for me while I'm gone" She yelled back.

" I will. I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO" She yelled as the driver shut the door.

I watched as they started to drive off to the airport and felt like she was taking a piece of me with her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) Alright I'm on a roll with the super long chapters. This one is even longer than the bachelorette party! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm glad you're all loving the story. Let me know what you thought about the wedding, I know I didn't add too much detail to the ceremony, but I just couldn't think of anything, maybe I'll do it was an extra at the end of WHO I AM. What do you think? Any other parts that you like that you wanted expanded? Let me know and I'll try to get them in at the end. Reviews are always welcome!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Emmett POV**

I saw her walking down the stairs in her dress, with her hair done and her make-up on. She was a vision. Red was most definitely my new favorite color.

So much had changed in the last 24 hours. I went from feeling like she was my best friend in the whole world to feeling like she was the only girl, no woman, in the world. Everything suddenly revolved around her. I was falling in love with Liz. I didn't even care if Eddie heard me. He wouldn't start something on Ness's wedding day. Besides he had enough to worry about now. I didn't want to think about that though.

All I wanted to think about was her. Liz. Elizabeth. NO that didn't fit. It never fit her. She was Liz. Everyone seemed to have something different to call her. Couldn't they see that she was Liz? My Liz?

The crack picture dude that Alice hired was making all of us guys feel like a bunch of pansies, arranging us so that our "best features were enhanced" and after every shot he would call us all beautiful. Yeah. I was feeling gay. I could tell the rest of the guys were trying not to laugh, and I'm sure Jasper had absolutely nothing to do with it. Yeah-fucking-right.

To make matters worse she was watching us all now and was trying not to laugh at us. She thought it was funny. I had been to enough weddings in the past to know that she was going to get a taste of her own medicine in a minute. She was the maid of honor, which meant a ton of pictures. And I knew she wouldn't like it. She hated when people looked at her. All those years of being put on display by Aro. It made me furious just thinking about it.

We were finally done, and then Liz got called over to get her pictures taken. I heard her sigh and was torn between laughing at her and running away with her and hiding her so no one ever made her feel uncomfortable again.

She was beautiful. The picture dude kept moving her around and touching her (I knew it was just to put her where he wanted her) and I wanted to tear him apart. After every shot he said "Beautiful" and I couldn't help but agree with the prick on that one.

I don't know how long she was taking pictures by herself, but then the photographer said he wanted some of her and the best man and I perked up. That was me. I puffed my chest up and strode over to where they were standing.

"Best Man, yep, that's me. I'm the best." I said when I got to them. Liz just laughed, and hit my chest. I acted like it hurt, but I could barely feel it.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. It was cute.

Then things got interesting.

The damn creep picture dude had the nerve to start touching her right in front of me. Then he touched me! He made me put my arms around her and her back was pressed up against me. Well maybe he wasn't such a crack pot after all. This was nice. I could hear her breathing and heart rate pick up and couldn't help but grin widely. She was as affected by this as I was. I just hoped she couldn't _feel _how affected I was. That would definitely not be a good thing. I heard Eddie growl. Ha Finally a response! _Too bad Eddie Boy, You're just gonna have to hold it in until tomorrow. Bella told you no fights remember!_

I was gonna get my ass kicked tomorrow, but I didn't care. All that mattered right now was that I had her in my arms and no one besides Eddie knew what I was thinking.

Except Jasper.

DAMNIT! I forgot about emo boy. Him and all of his stupid feelings. He was such a girl. I tried to send him waves of girlyness, "_Girly,girly,girly_" I thought in my head, but I don't think it did anything. Damn.

The picture dude turned her around to face me and my breath caught in my throat. Not that I needed it. She looked up at me and gave me a shy smile and blushed. What the hell was that. She was never shy around me and she sure as hell never blushed.

It took everything I had to break my gaze away from her and focus on the camera.

Once we were finished taking our pictures Liz went outside to check on the wedding stuff. I didn't really know what she was doing. I needed to get myself under control if I was going to be able to function today.

Ok think Emmett think. Baseball. Socks. Sex. NO! BAD EMMETT! Ummm Jesus. Yeah. Jesus. God. Church. Nuns. Catholic School. Catholic Schoolgirls. Liz in a school girl outfit. SHIT NOT HELPING! Oh God Edward was going to light me on fire.

I was distracted by a blue of brown and blue and heard Esme outside talking with Liz, then Liz was running up the stairs, barefoot. I was surprised she didn't trip. I ran up after her only to be pushed out of the way again.

She knocked on the door and went inside. I could hear her trying to calm Ness down, she must have gotten cold feet or something. After a while she came out and told Jake to go get ready and that she would be out in a little bit and to send Alice up. Things pretty much dragged on then.

When it was time for us all to get outside for the wedding to start I grabbed Jake by the arm and drug him outside and told him where to stand. The music started up and Alice and Jasper started walking down the aisle. She was practically skipping and I could tell he was holding her back or else she would be jumping all over the place.

Then Liz came out and i wanted to run down the aisle and meet her. She walked in by herself. And I was speechless. Seeing her coming towards us made me think about what I would do if this was OUR wedding. I started picturing her in white. Her blue eyes shining up at me behind her veil. Edward giving her to me and telling me to take care of her. I would take her hand in mine and bind her to me forever. She got up to the front of the aisle and instead of taking my hand she went and stood next to Alice. I hope she didn't notice me reaching my hand out to her for a second before I snapped out of it.

The music changed and everyone in the audience stood up and looked to the back. Edward was walking up the aisle with Ness on his arm. She was lovely. My little niece. I always thought of her that way, but even though Liz was her twin, I never felt like she was a niece to me. She was always different. She was my best friends, and now, well now I didn't know what she was to me. But it definitely wasn't a niece. I watched Edward lift up her veil and kiss her on the cheek. He placed her hand in Jacobs and told him to take care of his baby.

They said the vows that they had each written themselves but i didn't pay any attention. I know it was wrong of me not to listen, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Liz. She was looking back at me and I wondered if she was thinking about the same things I was thinking about.

Once the wedding was over we all went out back to the reception area. The party was getting kind of boring so I went and told the DJ to play the chicken dance. It was my favorite and I knew I could get one or two of the wolves to do it with me, especially Seth. he was a riot when he wanted to be. Liz however, didn't think it was very cool and shot me daggers the whole time.

Everything calmed down after that and I saw her walk through the trees towards our spot. I waited a few minutes to make sure no one suspected anything and then I followed her.

She was sitting on the boulder just staring out at the river. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it earlier. I stood there watching her watch the water for a few minutes until she spoke up.

"The chicken dance Emmett? really?" She wasn't gonna let that go.

"Aw come one, Liz. You know you liked it." I said as I sat down next to her on the boulder. She nudged me with her shoulder. It wouldn't have done a thing, but I knew she liked to feel strong, so I moved like it had.

"Whatever you say big guy." She laughed. I nudged her right back.

"So I, uh, I got somethin for ya. You know, a sort of 'welcome back to the real world' present. I finally got my partner in crime back." I told her .

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said. God she could act so much like Bella sometimes.

" I know, but its practical too. Just open it." I said. I shoved the little white box into her hands before she could complain again. I didn't bother to wrap it. She opened it up and looked like she was going to cry. SHIT.

"Beautiful" she whispered.

"You can fill it with water, that way you'll never be caught without it. And I found one with a rose on it so that she'll always be with you too." I didn't tell her that I got it months ago when she first came to us, or that I had been carrying it around with me ever since, waiting for the right time to give it to her. I took it out of the box and went down to the river and filled it with water. I made sure the cap was on tight and put it around her neck.

She looked back up at me and had tears in her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumbs. I hated seeing her cry, even if they were happy tears. She threw her arms around my neck and I pulled her close to me.

"Thank you so much." She said into my neck. I never wanted to let her go. I would have sat there all night, but she wanted to get back and say goodbye to Ness and Jake. I guess she was right but I didn't want to leave. Leaving meant letting go of her, and that was something I didn't want to do right now.

She started running back to the house but tripped over her dress. Typical. I laughed at her and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and ran us back to the house. She waved and yelled out her "I LOVE YOU's" To Nessie. I watched them pull out of the drive and wondered if one day that would be me and Liz leaving for our honeymoon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Ok So I totally intended on moving on in the story but Emmett wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote the wedding from his POV. Hopefully we'll get to move on next chapter. He did end up having a lot to say so hopefully you all liked it too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Now I've got a challenge for all of you readers. I am currently sitting at 92 reviews. Let's see if this chapter can get me up to 100. If you happen to be the 100th reviewer you get an extra special surprise!! So get going and REVIEW!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Elizabeth POV**

"It was so good to meet you guys! You totally have to come back soon! And bring that baby!" I yelled out the door as the pack and the girls drove off. They were the last ones to leave after the wedding. I shut the door and sighed, letting myself drop down until I was sitting on the floor leaning against the door.

I closed my eyes and just sat there, enjoying the silence. It was a very short lived silence.

"ELIZABETH!" Emmett roared. I must have jumped two feet off of the floor. A hard thing to do when you're sitting down with you legs straight out in front of you.

"What do you want Emmett?"

"I'm bored." Ugh. I was too tired to deal with a bored Emmett right now.

"Go find something to do then. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, I'm beat." I told him. I had already changed out of my dress and into sweatpants, but I was still exhausted and I needed to wash the hairspray out of my hair.

"Oh, come on, Liz. You just got your freedom back. The wedding is over. You can do whatever you want to again. I'm so bored an no one around here is any fun." He actually pouted.

"Unfortunately Emmett, I am half human, and I do need to sleep. So that means that you get all night to think up crap to get me grounded again. Have at it." I told him as I stood up and headed to the stairs. When he didn't say anything back I turned around and saw a look that scared the crap out of me. I knew that look. And when it was coming from Emmett that meant that we were both going to get in a lot of trouble, and soon. He was planning something. And the grin on his face told me it was going to be fun.

"No, Emmett. Whatever you're thinking about, NO. I'd like to go a week without being grounded please." I told him. He gave me a puppy dog look, or his "Jake Face" as I liked to call it.

"Don't look at me like that. Give me at least a week of peace and then I promise you can go all out, ok?" He just nodded and went to go play a video game or something. I don't really know. I went upstairs and washed the day off of me. I took the necklace that he gave me and set it down on the table next to my little fountain. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever gotten me.

I woke up and instead of hearing the normal chatter and noise that the house usually had, it was silent. I went downstairs without even changing out of my pajamas and tried to find someone. The first person I came across was of course, Emmett. He was watching some football game on the flatscreen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Your mom and Esme are out furniture shopping with Alice, your dad and Jasper are hunting again, and Carlisle is at the hospital." He told me without looking up. The family had bought Jake and Monster a house nearby as a wedding gift and the girls must have been out furniture shopping for it. I was glad they didn't ask me to come along.

"Ok." My stomach growled and I went to the kitchen to find something to make. I looked in the fridge and pulled out some eggs and cheese. An omelet sounded pretty good right now. Eggs were my favorite human food. Momma once told me that when she was pregnant she craved eggs. I thought it was funny.

I bent down to get a pan from underneath the sink when I felt someone come up behind me. I jumped up and nailed my head on the ledge of the granite countertop. It hurt like hell and I could smell that I was bleeding. Great.

"Shit Emmett. What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled. My head was really starting to hurt now.

"Christ, I'm sorry. Crap. Here let me look at it." He said as he lifted me up onto the counter before I could protest.

"Emmett I'm bleeding, go away." I growled at him. He just gave me that Are-You-Stupid look.

"I don't want to drink your blood dorko." He told me as he rolled his eyes. I swear he could be a girl sometimes.

"Is it bad?" I asked him. I yelped when he poked it.

"What the hell Emmett. Don't poke it!" I shrieked. That didn't help make my head feel better.

He walked over to the sink and got a paper towel wet. He brought it over to me and started to wipe the blood away. It was starting to feel better.

"You're such a wimp. It's already starting to heal. See?" He told me.

"No actually I can't see Emmett." I said. I was in a bad mood and he knew it.

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" He asked, talking like a baby. He was making fun of me.

"Yes." I said, going along with it.

He kissed my head gently, making sure not to hurt me, but his lips lingered a little bit longer than I expected.

He took a deep breath and then kissed my nose. I could feel his cold lips on my skin and when he pulled away I felt like I would die from the loss of contact.

He trailed his lips from my nose to my cheek and I could feel myself blushing as my heart rate and breathing picked up.

He pulled back and looked in my eyes. He obviously saw something he liked and then he brought his lips to mine. My senses went wild. All I could smell was him, all I could feel were his lips on mine.I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my entire world disappeared and the only thing that I could make sense of was the fact that he was kissing me. His lips were so smooth and cold and fit mine like they were made to be there. It was sweet and he pulled away suddenly, a look of shock across his face. Shit. What had we just done?

He looked into my eyes and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. He rested his head on mine and I didn't even care that he was hitting my cut.

"Please." I whispered. "Please don't tell me that was wrong." I begged for him to agree with me. It didn't feel wrong and we had just crossed a line that I knew we could never go back to. I didn't want this to ruin our friendship, and if this was going to turn into something more, I didn't want to ruin that either.

He didn't answer right away and I could feel the tears start to build up behind my eyes. Oh god what had we done?

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could get it out he was gone.

He ran off.

And left me here. On the counter. Alone.

I couldn't breathe. Nothing else mattered anymore. Everything I had was over now. I just let the tears fall and curled up into a ball, still lying on the counter.

**Emmett POV**

I walked into the kitchen to see what she was doing. I was still bored and had thought up a long list of stupid shit we could do. It was all going to get us both in massive amounts of trouble, but it was going to be fun.

She was bent over, looking for something under the sink, with her butt sticking up in the air. I wanted to reach out and squeeze it. _NO! Cold showers, Dead puppies, Jasper naked in a snowstorm, Jasper naked in a snowstorm._

That seemed to do the trick and all thoughts of grabbing her ass had passed. For now.

She must have heard me, because she shot up like a bat outa hell and cracked her head on the countertop. It sounded like it hurt, and it looked like it hurt. I could smell the blood and then I knew it hurt.

"Shit Emmett. What the hell did you do that for?" She yelled.

"Christ, I'm sorry. Crap. Here let me look at it." I picked her up and set her on the counter. It wasn't really that bad. I mean it was better than the last time she got hurt, but it still looked painful.

"Emmett I'm bleeding, go away." She growled. It was cute. It was like a mini vampire growl. I looked at her like she was stupid though. She may have smelled great, (raspberries and rain, actually) but I didn't want to drink her. She had enough vampire in her to make her blood quite unappetizing.

"I don't want to drink your blood dorko." I told her, rolling my eyes. She was so ditsy sometimes.

"Is it bad?" She asked. I don't know, let's see. I reached up and poked it with my finger. She yelped. Yep guess it still hurts.

"What the hell Emmett. Don't poke it!" Such a drama queen.

I walked over to the sink and got a paper towel wet to clean her up. The blood was starting to clot and I'm sure if she could see herself right now she would freak out. I wiped the blood away from her face and got a good look at the cut. It was tiny, she was just a bleeder I guess.

"You're such a wimp. It's already starting to heal. See?" I told her.

"No actually, I can't see." Wow, great comeback Liz. I have failed her once again. She should be much more witty than that. She was acting like a baby, so I was going to treat her like one.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" I told her.

"Yes." She said using the same voice I had.

I leaned over and kissed her head. It was nice. I felt a jolt of electricity and took a deep breath. This was not a normal kiss.

I moved on to her nose and laughed in my head. Even her nose was sexy. I trailed my lips over to her cheek and could feel her blush on my lips. She was enjoying this too.

I took a step back and looked into her eyes. If she wanted me to stop now was the time to say so. I saw nothing but eagerness in her expression and pressed my lips to hers gently. I could taste her on my lips and never wanted to stop. She was so soft and warm, all I could focus on was her. I forgot everyone else. It was just us two in the world. I had never felt so complete since Rosalie was here. ROSALIE! FUCKING HELL!

I pulled away from her. What the hell was I doing. I had completely forgotten about Rose! I couldn't be with Liz. I was such an asshole!

I looked at her and she looked like she was ready to cry. I leaned my forehead on hers, trying to sort things out in my brain.

"Please." I heard her whisper. "Please don't tell me that was wrong." She was begging. I could hear her start to choke up. Shit. Was this wrong? It didn't feel wrong. But I couldn't do this. I loved Rosalie. Liz was my best friend. But I loved her too. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand to see her hurting, and I didn't know if I could make her feel better right now, so I ran away like the fucking chicken shit that I am.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): A big CONGRATS to Maxlight5396 for being the 100th person to review!! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I got the most reviews ever for that last chapter. I really and truly appreciate every single one of them. You'll have to forgive Emmett, He's got a real potty mouth.**

**Anything you recognize from Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Not me :(  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Edward POV**

I got back to the house just as Carlisle and the girls arrived. I was bombarded with all of their thoughts. Alice had another vision about Maria. Carlisle had been receiving more and more calls from our friends about her and we were going to have to do something about it soon.

But at the moment that isn't what had my attention. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I could only hear Elizabeth inside and I knew that she had been left with Emmett. Where was he.

"What the hell is going on Edward? She's in so much pain!" Jasper said, he was practically doubled over.

"I don't know. All she keeps thinking is 'It's over, its over."

We ran into the house and found Elizabeth laying on the counter.

"Baby?! What happened?!" Bella yelled, running over and pulling her into her arms.

She didn't answer her but the second she took to think about it I knew everything.

"HE DID WHAT!!" I was furious. I started pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"What? Who did what?" Jasper asked. He was really having a hard time between me and Elizabeth.

"He kissed her and then he left her here. He hasn't been back since." I growled through my teeth. I knew he was feeling things like this for her, but I expected him to be a man about it, not a coward.

"Daddy, please. Don't get mad. I can't take it." Elizabeth cried. I ran to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm not mad sweetheart, I'm just extremely disappointed in him. He should never have treated you like that." I told her. It was a lie but I didn't want to make her feel worse. That's why I wasn't running to find him and kill him right now. She would never forgive me. But that didn't mean I didn't still want to.

"Edward, I'm going to go track him down. " Jasper said aloud. In his head however he added "He needs to be here for this." And he and Carlisle left to go track down Emmett.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you to the couch and more comfortable." Esme said as she led Bella and Elizabeth to the living room.

"Edward." Alice said. I knew what she was going to say. I didn't like it one bit. They always say when it rains it pours, and it was a monsoon right now.

"No Alice, I won't put her in danger like that."

"Edward we've been putting this off for two months now because of the wedding. The wedding is over now. She HAS to be there. It's the only way I've seen it working out. We need to start preparing her for it now." She was getting angry. I didn't care.

"Alice she's been here for 6 months! She's just getting herself settled. And now this mess with Emmett happens and were just going to waltz in there and drop another bombshell on her? I can't do that to her. No, I won't do it to her!" I was furious. I was desperate. She was my baby. I lost her for 12 years, I wasn't going to risk losing her again.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips.

"If you don't tell her than I will, but trust me. It will go a lot smoother with her if you tell her yourself. She doesn't like to be kept in the dark about these things. You of all people should know how she thinks!!" She yelled. I was surprised Elizabeth hadn't come in here and demanded to know what was going on. Alice was right though.

"Good choice" She said as she walked into the living room.

I stayed back for a few minutes. I need to plan out what I was going to say to her. And I knew that Emmett was going to be there and I needed to get my temper under control before I killed him in front of everyone. I took a few deep calming breaths and started for the living room.

I sat down next to Bella and took her hand in mine. We needed everyone who could be here to be here when we had this talk. We all just sat there in silence, waiting for the others to arrive.

They walked into the door and all eyes immediately went to Emmett. I almost felt sorry for him. He looked like he had just gotten run over by a train. He only had eyes for Elizabeth. She looked back at him and I could tell she was doing her best not to bust out in tears again.

"I'll deal with you later. Sit down." I told him. He just nodded and sat.

"Did they fill you in?" I asked him. He just nodded again. Good idea. I don't think I could have handled it if he tried talking to me now.

"Fill him in on what?" Elizabeth asked. Well, here goes nothing.

**Elizabeth POV**

"Sweetheart. We need to talk about something. It's pretty important." Daddy said, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of me. I noticed someone had put a bottle of water on the table too. This wasn't going to be good at all. I nodded to him to continue.

"Elizabeth, the Volturi are dead." He told me.

"Yes, I know." I told him slowly, not really knowing where he was going with this.

"Honey, the job of the Volturi was to keep some sort of order in the vampire world. Now that they're gone and word of that is spreading, vampires are starting to do things that they shouldn't. Now someone has to be the one to step up and take over where the Volturi left off." He said, looking to me for some kind of reaction.

"What are you saying?" I asked. I hope he didn't mean us.

"Baby we started planning this the day you were taken. We knew what the consequences of this would mean for everyone. All of our friends have agreed to carry the burden of continuing where the Volturi left off. The Irish coven is going to handle northern Europe, The Romanians will take care of their area, The Egyptian Coven will handle Africa, and the Amazons will deal with South America. It's all been decided. The Denali coven and us will handle any problems that arise in north America. That's why they weren't at the wedding." I held up a finger and cut him off. I needed a minute to think.

Holy shit. I didn't even consider what would happen if the Volturi weren't around to deal with rogue vampires. Now it was up to us to take care of it? Oh I was so not ready to deal with this.

"So now we have to deal with something thats happening now right?" I asked.

"Beth, we've been hearing reports of an old acquaintance of mine who is up to her old tricks again now that the Volturi are gone. She's making an army to try and gain territory in the south for her coven. Alice had a vision of you being a major help to us when we have to go down there and sort her out. But we can't figure out how. When you were in Italy did you ever meet a vampire named Maria?" Jasper asked me.

I tried to think back at all of the vampires that I had been introduced to in Volterra. There were too many faces floating around in my head.

"What does she look like?" I asked. Maybe that would help.

"She's tiny like Alice. Long black hair and her features are clearly Mexican. She's a fighter. She's actually the one who trained me. She can be very persuasive and territorial. Trust me Beth, If you've seen her you would have remembered her." He told me

"She has two companions right? Lucy and something else. I remember. They were at a party, like when you all found me. Maria was all over Aro, like she saw him as a way to get what she wanted. I remember her." Oh yes, I remember Maria. She tried to get me to like her by complimenting my eyes. She was the biggest fraud I had ever seen in my life.

"Did she say anything to you at all?" Carlisle asked,

"She told me I had beautiful eyes, but that was it. She kept looking at me all night though, like she was sizing me up or something, I didn't like it."

"She must have been trying to see if you had strengths or weaknesses. Most of our kind have never encountered a half vampire before. They don't understand what you are capable of. It makes them very wary." Daddy told me.

"Either way Beth, if you are going to be there with us, and Alice has already seen that you are." Jasper was cut off by Alice

"It's almost 100% certain that she's going to be there with us. Now that she knows what's going on she won't let us leave her behind."

"She's right, I'm going. If it's going to help then I'll be there." I told them all.

Daddy shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like "She's just like her mother" under his breath. Momma smacked him.

"As I was saying, since you're going to be there with an army of newborn vampires, we're going to have to start training you on how to handle yourself in a fight. You won't be able to bite everyone's tongue off." Jasper said. Everyone laughed at that last part. Except for me.

"I didn't know it was his tongue. I'm never gonna live that down am I?" I asked.

"Nope." Alice chimed in. Great, if anyone knew it was gonna be her.

" I think we should start today if that's alright with you. You need to get in as much practice as you can. I can help you with strategy and Emmett can help you with force. Ok?" Jasper said. He turned to Emmett and Daddy

" I was thinking we could use the same basic principles we did with Bella. It should work." They all nodded.

Everyone got up to go outside where I assumed we were going to start training. I don't think Esme would appreciate it if we broke anything in the house.

"Liz, I need to talk to you." Emmett said. Daddy looked at me as if he was asking if it was alright. I nodded to him. I might as well get this over with.

"I'm Sorry." Was the first thing he said. This was not starting off well.

"I understand. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what's wrong with me." I told him.

"No, I'm not sorry about that. Look I've been thinking and there was nothing wrong with that kiss. It was absolutely right. I just freaked out a minute because you are the first person I've felt anything for since Rose, and I didn't know how to handle that. I guess I felt like I was betraying her or something. But now that I've had it going around and around in my head, I think that she would have wanted me to be happy. And she would want you to be happy too. I'll always love Rosalie, but that doesn't mean I can't love you just as much, if not more." He told me.

"So you aren't mad at me for kissing you?" I asked, hope filing my chest.

"No dorko, I'm not mad. And if I remember correctly, I kissed you." He said. I laughed and threw my arms around him. We were going to be ok. We were going to be more than ok. It was me and Emmett now.

"Come on, let's go teach you how to kick some ass." He said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) Yay so everything between Emmett and Elizabeth is fixed, but looks like theres trouble on the horizon!. Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts! You guys seriously rock! Keep em' comin!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Elizabeth POV**

I grunted as Emmett's fist came in contact with my head again. Thank God Momma insisted on me wearing a boxers helmet.

"You're not ducking fast enough" Jasper called from across the lawn.

"No, Really?" I called back sarcastically.

"Come on, Liz Focus" Emmett said. I nodded and got back into a fighting stance. We had been going at this for four days practically nonstop. I was exhausted. I balled my hands into fists and waited for him to make the first move. He swung at me and I dodged to the left. We circled each other and then he ran to me. I ran back towards him and just before we were about to collide I jumped and sailed through the air over him. I landed on the ground behind him before he could process that I was gone.

"Better." I heard Jasper say. Like he was being such a big help. All he did was yell at me when I did something wrong and barely acknowledge when I did something right. When I wasn't sparring with Emmett he and Daddy were teaching me strategy, and how to handle dealing with newborns. Apparently they were almost as strong as Emmett which was why I was practicing with him. Not that I minded. It gave me more time with him, and if that meant occasionally being pinned to the ground underneath him then so be it.

Which was where I was currently positioned. Jasper had distracted me and Emmett had taken advantage of it and pinned me down, his mouth inches away from my neck. "You're dead." He said to me, pushing himself up.

"Only because Jasper distracted me" I said, brushing the dirt off of my clothes.

"That field is going to be full of distractions Liz. It's going to be loud and people are going to be running around. It's not going to be like this, just me and you. There are going to be vampires coming at you from all directions. "He said, just as Jasper tackled me back to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled.

"Just proving his point." Jasper said, giving me his hand to help me stand up.

"That actually may be a good idea Emmett." Daddy called from the picnic table he was sitting at. They had maps and books spread out over there, him and Jasper pouring over them all week. Just then Alice came bouncing out of the house with a silk scarf in her hands.

"Here, it's purple and pretty." She said, handing the scarf to Emmett.

"Oh, Em. I hate to tell you but that really isn't your color." I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Shut up and turn around." He told me, rolling his eyes. Alice giggled and went back in the house.

"What are you doing?" I said as he draped the scarf over my eyes and tied it behind my head.

"You need to focus on your surroundings. Use your other senses. It will help you deal with distractions. I saw it on Karate Kid." I laughed and shook my head.

"Ok. It's just gonna be me for now, but then I'm gonna get other people involved here. You need to practice fending off more than one vampire at a time." He told me. I felt a slight breeze and I could tell no one was around right then.

"Hello? OK this isn't funny. Emmett? Jasper?" I heard a rustling behind me along with a set of footsteps. They were coming from the north. I swung around and hissed. That was new. And then before I could even process what was going on I jumped up and landed on the back of whatever it was, sinking my teeth into its neck.

"OW! Shit Liz!!" Emmett bellowed. I pulled the blindfold off of my eyes and jumped down.

"I'm Sorry. I'm sorry. Jeeze are you ok?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine. You and Ness don't have venom. It just stings a little. But that was AWESOME!" He said, picking me up and twirling me around. He planted a big kiss on my cheek and grinned.

I heard clapping from the house and looked to see the whole family standing on the porch. They must have been watching the whole thing.

"Great job Beth. Now we just got to figure out a way to get your instincts to take over without the blindfold, and we should be alright. I wonder how she'd do with multiple attackers. We should be prepared for every scenario." Jasper was in full on military mode now.

We spent the rest of the night with me blindfolded and the boys attacking me. they even slipped Alice in on me once, but I only lost three times, which they said was really good.

When they finally let me go in for the night I practically crawled up to my room I was so tired. Or at least I would have if Emmett hadn't swooped in and picked me up.

"So you ready for your surprise?" He asked as he laid me into bed.

"You aren't going to blindfold me again are you?" He laughed, which made me start to laugh.

"Not unless you want me to." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I blushed.

"Watch yourself Emmett." I heard Daddy yell up the stairs. I laughed again.

"I talked Major Whitlock into giving you the day off tomorrow." He told me with a big smile spread across his face.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Really." He nodded, his face serious.

"What?" I asked, noticing his change in expression.

"Will you go out with me, Liz?" He asked, looking down. He was actually shy. I tried not to laugh, but he was just too cute.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Emmett? I chuckled. His face fell. Crap, I hurt his feelings. "I would love to go out with you." I told him, giving him a peck on the cheek. We hadn't really gone farther than that since the first time in the kitchen. It was sort of understood that we would take our time with this, it's not like either of us were going anywhere.

"Really?" He asked, like he didn't believe I had actually said yes.

"Really." I told him. He jumped off of the bed and let out a whoop.

"Awesome, OK." He said, like he was trying not to bust at the seams. I giggled, and then I yawned.

"Right, here." he said as he pulled the covers up to my chin and tucked me in.

"You need to sleep. I'll umm, I'll just go, and I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah." He said. He kissed my forehead and made his way out of my room, turning off the light before he shut the door. I layed back on the pillows and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. I was going on a date with Emmett.

I woke up to the sun streaming through the windows and landing on my face. I groaned and turned over on my side, only to be awakened to the smell of flowers. I opened my eyes and saw a vase full of white and purple orchids. My favorite. I smiled and reached out and took the card that was next to the flowers. The envelope had my name written on it in Emmett's messy handwriting. I opened it and pulled out the little card inside.

_Liz,_

_I went hunting for the day, Alice told me I needed to get lost. Guess you're in for a day of her torture. Sorry. Anyway I'll bring you home something, I know you haven't had anything in a while. See you at 7, will be thinking about you all day, hope you like the flowers._

_Emmett_

I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I put the card back on the table and skipped to the bathroom. When I got out of the shower Alice was waiting for me in my room. I didn't even argue with her, just followed her into her bathroom and let her do what she wanted. I didn't pay any attention to her. I was too busy thinking about Emmett.

I was thinking about him out there hunting right now. I remembered the way his muscles looked when he took down that buck all those months ago with me. I remembered how his eyes turned the brightest gold just after he finished feeding.

He said he was going to bring me something home. The thought of him hunting for me and then bringing me back blood made my heart warm. It wasn't the fact that he was bringing me back the much needed nutrition, it had been a while since I had fed on blood, it was the fact that HE would be the one to kill something, and then HE would be the one to collect the blood and HE would be the one to bring it home to me. HE was the one who was providing for me. It made it all very sensual and I was really glad that Alice was the only one around to see my blush when I snapped out of my little daydream.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"Not a chance." I told her, trying to hide my face behind my hands.

She just giggled and took out a curling iron and continued her work.

Before long I was being dragged out of her bathroom and into my room, where Alice dived into my closet and came out with an armful of clothes. Normally I would have protested to the impromptu fashion show, but today I just sighed and let her do what she wanted. She would make me look good for Emmett and that's all that mattered.

I ended up in a flowing green top and black pants, with Black heels. Yes, I let her talk me into wearing heels. They weren't too tall, but enough to make that clacking noise when I walked. I loved that sound. It was feminine and sexy.

"Come on, it's ten after seven and you're late, but that's a good thing. Make him sweat a little. He's downstairs waiting for you." Alice said as she pulled me out of the door.

Just like she said Emmett was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. He was wearing a dark blue button shirt and black pants. He had a single white orchid in his hand. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs he handed me the flower and kissed my cheek.

"You look amazing" He whispered in my ear.

"You too." I said, smiling at him.

He held out his arm and I wove mine through his. He led us out the front door.

"Don't wait up!" He yelled behind us as we made our way over to his hummer. I heard Daddy growl and laughed. This was going to be a night to remember.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) I'm evil I know, but the first date will be in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted/faved. I really appreciate it! Keep it up and I will keep the chapters coming! Hope you liked this one.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Elizabeth POV**

"So where are we going?" I asked once we were in the hummer and driving off.

"It's a surprise, Liz." Was the only answer I got. The grin on his face told me that it was going to be something cool.

We drove for about twenty minutes before Emmett pulled to the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

"Ummm...Where are we?" I asked as I stepped out of the hummer and pulled my coat tighter around me. It was cold.

"Come on, follow me." He said as he took my hand and led me into the forest.

"The last time I followed you into the forest I ended up getting mauled by a lion Em." I grumbled behind him. I knew I should have said something about these shoes. And Alice would totally have seen what we were going to be doing too! I was going to give her a piece of my mind when we got home.

"I promise to protect you from the big scary kitty cats." Emmett laughed at me.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes as I focused on not tripping. We had walked for about three miles when Emmett stopped and turned around to face me.

"Ok now, you can either close your eyes yourself or I can use the handy dandy blindfold again." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed and closed my eyes, even putting my hand over them for emphasis.

He took me by the shoulders and led me a few more feet into the forest before he let go of me and told me to open my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. There must have been hundreds of flower petals in a path on the ground. The second thing I noticed was that there were candles and silk draped everywhere. The third thing I noticed was they were all yellow.

"Its beautiful, Emmett." I said as I took a step towards the yellow wonderland.

"The yellow is a symbol of friendship." He said as he handed me a yellow orchid.

I smiled as I took it.

"You are my best friend. I tell you things I wouldn't tell anyone else in the world. You let me get you in trouble for stupid things, and you are always up for some fun. I couldn't pick a better friend for me than you." I blushed. I had never seen this side of Emmett before. It was nice.

"You're the only real friend I've ever had Emmett. I'm so thankful for you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. I buried my head in his hard chest and breathed his scent in. He smelled like leather and maple syrup. Absolutely divine. He hugged me back before pulling away and leading me down the path. I felt bad for stepping on all of the flowers. They were so pretty. It was so romantic.

We walked down the path of yellow flowers and onto a path of pink ones.

I grinned as I realized that this was not over.

"Pink signifies happiness and appreciation." He said as he handed me a pink orchid. I put it in the same hand as my yellow one.

"Before you came back, Liz, I was miserable. I wouldn't hunt unless someone forced me to, and then when I did I would mutilate the animal. It was sick. I would stay locked up in the dark all the time, and I ignored everyone. I didn't have fun. I didn't think I deserved to have fun without Rosalie. But then Alice saw us getting you back and I felt hope again. And then you came blowing back into our lives and changed me for the better. I haven't been this happy in almost 13 years, and I will spend every single day of the rest of my life trying to tell you how much I appreciate what you've done for me and this family."

"Emmett." Was all I could say. I stood up on my toes and kissed his cheek, trying to convey everything I was feeling into that kiss.

He just smiled and looked at me, then took my hand and led me on. I tripped over some roots and he swept me in his arms.

"Just because it isn't a lion doesn't mean I won't protect you from it." He said. He kept carrying me bridal style through the woods. I didn't really mind, so I nuzzled my head into the crook of his shoulder and relaxed.

Soon the pink flowers transformed into blue ones.

"Mystery." He said as he gave me a blue orchid. I gathered it with the rest of the flowers he had given me.

"Mystery?" I asked.

"Every day you do something that completely surprises me. Just when I think I've got you figured out you go and do something that changes everything I thought I knew. I love it. You are my little mystery."

"Well, I'm glad I keep you on your toes." I said as I kissed his cheek again. He just chuckled and kept on walking.

"This is really sweet Emmett. It's so special. When did you set all of this up?" I asked as we kept walking, Actually he kept walking and I kept being carried.

"Last night while you were asleep. Alice helped with all of the silk and the candles. She ran out ahead of us and lit them all while we were driving here." He told me. I could tell he was proud of himself for pulling it all off.

"It's perfect, Em." I told him.

Before I knew it the blue flowers had gone and were replaced by purple ones.

"The purple stands for enchantment." He said as he held up a purple orchid for me to take. "You've got me under some kind of spell, Liz. I'm completely wrapped around your little finger, even if you don't realize it. All you have to do is just look my way and I would do anything for you. Be anything for you. Whatever you want me to be that's what I'll be."

" I just want you to be my Emmett, and only mine." I told him. I hugged him closer to me and he laid his chin on the top of mine.

"I'm yours already." He told me, barely at a whisper.

"Good. Because I'm yours too." I said.

He kept on carrying me until we were surrounded by white.

"This." he said as he handed me the white orchid. " Is for honor and respect. I may act like a complete Neanderthal sometimes but the way I feel about you is something so pure and good that themes no way I would let anything happen that would dishonor you in anyway. You are my world and I am going to make sure that nothing ever happens to you that would disappoint you or make you fell less than the angel that you are." He told me. I could feel tears start to prick my eyes but fought them back. Tonight was too perfect for crying.

I was speechless. All I could do was smile at him and hoped that he understood how much this all meant to me.

He just looked back down at me with a look that told me he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Finally he set me down amongst a sea of red. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"Red is for love, Liz." He said with such a tone in his voice that I felt my knees buckle under me. If he wasn't there to catch me I'm sure I would have fallen to the ground.

He took out a red orchid and slowly placed it in my hand. He looked back up to me and I nodded, letting him know it was ok to continue.

"Liz, I've fallen head over heels in love with you." Was all he said before the tears that I had been fighting won the battle and I threw myself into his arms.

"I love you too, Emmett. So much." I told him.

He pulled back and before I had a chance to say anything his lips had crashed into mine. A shock of electricity flowed between us and everything else melted away. There was no more Maria and training. There was no more newborn army. Right there in that moment it was just Emmett and Liz, in love.

The moment was interrupted by my stomach growling.

Emmett laughed and started pulling me south into the forest.

"Come on, time for part two." He told me, still laughing at my darn stomach.

"What else have you planned for tonight? I don't deserve all of this." I told him, trying to keep up.

"You deserve more than this, every night of your life." He told me, before he turned back around and continued leading me wherever we were going.

Soon my senses were filled with the most comforting smell I could think of and I knew he had brought me somewhere Just for me. My thoughts were confirmed when we stepped through the trees and into a valley with the most amazing waterfall I had ever seen.

"Emmett. Oh. My. God." I stuttered as I made my way into the clearing to get a better view.

"I found it hunting earlier today. I thought you would like it."

"It's breathtaking." I whispered in awe.

We just stood there for a few minutes. Me watching the waterfall and him watching me.

"Come on, Esme packed you some food." He told me. I hadn't noticed he had set up a picnic here as well. I walked over to the blanket and sat down, opening the basket o see what was inside. There was some cheese and sandwiches, along with some fruit.

"Yum" I said as I dug in. I really was hungry.

"Here, something to wash it down with." Emmett said as he handed me a canteen. I had almost forgotten that he told me he would bring me something back from the hunt. I smelled it before I took a drink. It was pretty good.

"What is it?" I asked. He grinned.

"Grizzly." He told me. I laughed. Emmett had told me his grizzly story a long time ago.

"Its not bad." I told him, which only made him grin brighter.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, as he scooted next to me, and pulled me in between his legs, with my back resting against his chest.

We sat there like that, replaying the events of the night over in our heads. We had declared ourselves to each other, and we were in love.

It was the best first date EVER.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): So what did you think? Review and let me know. Super huge thanks to Allythevampchick for the idea for the date. It's her birthday today so you guys should all go read and review her fic, **_**Perturbing Ambiguity**_**. It's in my favorites on my profile! Go. Read. Now! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Renesmee POV**

I was laying on the beach, soaking up the sun. Jake and I had come to the Bahamas for our honeymoon, and I was LOVING IT. We had spent all of our time (that we weren't in the hotel room) at the beach. Jake said he still liked the beach at La Push better, but I think it was just because that was his home. This place was perfect. The people were friendly (they didn't seem to notice that my skin glowed a little in the sun), the land was beautiful, and the animals were delicious. Jake said that the human food wasn't bad either, but all human food tasted like dirt to me anyway.

The only thing I didn't like was the way all of the girls looked at Jake. Couldn't they see that he was on his honeymoon? WITH ME? I mean we were always together, holding hands or kissing. It was obvious he was taken, but they STILL looked at him like he was for sale or something. He of course, ignored them. Whenever he saw that they were bothering me he would come up behind me, wrap his arms around me and whisper reassuring words into my ear like "You know you're the only one I want to look at me like that." and "I love you, not them." It made me feel a little better, until they started it again.

I was glaring at those very same girls just now, when Jake came running out of the water towards me, looking like a god.

"Hey baby." He said as he plopped down on the sand next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi" I said, trying to focus on the man in front of me, and not the buzzards circling around us. "How's the water?" I asked, trying to flirt. He was mine, and I was going to claim him.

"Give me a hug and I'll show you." He stood up, pulling me to my feet. He hugged me to him and even though his body temperature was abnormally high, the water on him was freezing.

"No, Jake, Oh my god that's COLD!" I said as I ran away from him. He followed me as we ran around the beach, laughing and chasing each other like we were little kids again.

I heard my phone ringing in my bag. "Jake wait, my phone." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Let it ring." He said as he pulled me in for a deep kiss. It was one of those mind-blowing-make-the-rest-of-the-world-disappear kisses. The phone was forgotten and it wasn't until it started ringing again that I broke away and went to answer it.  
"It's got to be important if they're calling again." I said. I went over to our stuff and fished the phone out of my bag. One look at the caller ID and I knew I was right.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry to call you on your honeymoon, but you need to come home. Alice has seen that we need to deal with Marie in about three days and by the time you get back and we can get down there, it will be time." Jasper told me.

"Aww, come on Uncle Jazz! This is my honeymoon!" I whined into the receiver.

"I know sweetheart and I'm sorry, but we need all the help we can get this time and that means you and Jake." He said. I knew he wouldn't have called unless he felt it was totally necessary.

"Alright, I'll call the airlines and see what I can do. I'll be home as soon as I can." I sighed. I was really upset. I hung up the phone and looked at my husband. He had of course heard every word and looked to be just as upset as I was.

"We have forever to go on honeymoons baby. It's alright. Just think of how much better the next one will be because we had to cut this one short." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"Let's just get packed and leave before I can get even more depressed." I told him as I made my way back to our hotel room to leave or little island paradise.

**Emmett POV**

I had volunteered to go pick up Nessie and her guard dog from the airport. I needed a distraction from Liz. She was asleep and it was taking every inch of my control not to run up the stairs and wake her up so I could spend time with her. Last night had been amazing and all I could think about was that I loved her and she loved me.

I was at the arrival gate that they were going to come out of and saw that their plane had landed. I started to look around until I saw Jake's head standing out in the crowd. I waved at him so he would know where I was.

"Hurry up I don't have all day!" I yelled to him. I wanted to get back to Liz. He waved back and a few minutes later they were in front of me. Nessie ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Emmett! How've you been? You look...unusually happy." She said, eyeing me like I had something on my face.

"Yeah, man. Haven't seen you smile this much since Rosalie was alive." Jake said as he shook my hand. That sort of struck a nerve. I would always love Rosalie, but I was trying to start a new life with Liz. Constant reminders about Rosalie were not going to help me be all that I could be for Liz.

"Can't I just be happy without getting the third degree from you two?" I asked, trying to dodge the question. i didn't know if Liz would want to let Nessie know herself about us.

"Oh come on, Em. What's going on?" Ness prodded. She could be just as stubborn as Liz when she wanted to. They got it from their mother. I knew she wasnt going to let it go.

"Let's just get to the car, we don't have much time." I said. Thankfully that shut them up, and they didn't ask anything else.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about their honeymoon. I really didn't want to hear about a shirtless Jake running around on the beach, but it was better than possibly getting myself in trouble with Liz. We were just starting out and I didn't want to jinx it.

What felt like a forever later we pulled into the drive and the whole family came rushing out to welcome the newlyweds back home. Everyone except Liz. I could hear her hearbeat upstairs. She was still asleep. Didn't she EVER wake up!!

I helped Jasper carry their bags into the house while they were bombarded with questions about the trip. I set the bags down inside the door and started to plan how I could get her to wake up. She had been asleep almost 8 hours. That was acceptable for a human. She could wake up now. I needed to hear her voice again. I wanted to hold her and kiss her lips. I could make a really loud noise outside of her room, or set off the smoke detectors.

Turns out I didn't have to, because Nessie screamed just at that moment.

"WHAT?! WHEN?" Thanks Alice. Way to keep a secret.

Ness walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"No wonder you were so happy. I'm glad for you Emmett. You two are good for each other. Now if you will excuse me I need to go have a chat with my _dear little sister."_ She said that last part through gritted teeth and I knew Liz was in for it now. Oops.

**Elizabeth POV**

_Smack!_

What the hell? I thought groggily. I turned my head and buried my face in the pillow, ignoring whatever had just hit my butt.

_Smack, Smack!_

"Ugh. Go away." I told the intruder. I didn't care what was wrong, it was 6am for goodness sake.

"Elizabeth Rose you are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I recognized that voice.

"MONSTER!" I yelled as I sat up and threw my arms around my sister.

"Hey Lizard." She said hugging me back.

"How was the honeymoon? You have to tell me everything! And I mean everything! Wait...did you just spank me? " I asked, confused.

"You bet your ass I spanked you. How dare you not tell me about you and EMMETT? Don't you think I should have been the first one to know? I mean God Liz, I AM your sister you know. I get rushed home from my honeymoon to take care of this Maria skank and then find out that you're shacking up with Emmett!" She yelled. She looked mad.

"I am NOT shacking up with Emmett! We just had our first date last night. And I didn't want to interrupt your honeymoon.

"How did you find out about it anyway? " I shot back. If she was going to be mad then so was I.

"Oh, Alice and Emmett were practically glowing when we got back. I knew something was up right away. I had Jake beat Emmett up until he told me." She said.

"You did WHAT? !" I yelled. I was furious. She had that DOG of hers hurt Emmett!

"Calm down. I was joking. I went to ask Alice why Emmett seemed so happy and she told me once I got into the house. He's really happy about it all. It's kind of cute in a really weird way.." She said.

"Does that mean I have your approval?" I asked her nervously.

"Do you even have to ask? You guys are so cute together. It's so nice to see you both happy." Nessie said genuinely with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back,

"Girls! Come on downstairs! We need to talk about a few things!" I heard Daddy yell.

Ness and I made our way downstairs where everyone was sitting in the living room. She went over to Jake and took his hand. I looked around the room and finally ended up sitting in Emmett's lap. I heard Daddy growl, but ignored it. It's not my fault there was nowhere else to sit.

"So what does Maria want anyway?" I asked. No one had really told me yet.

"She's starting where she left off when the Volturi intervened all those years ago. She's trying to gain territory in the south so that she can basically have free reign over the area. No competition for the humans that way." Jasper told me. I shuddered and Emmett rubbed my arms soothingly.

"Alright, so I've already got our tickets and the plane for Texas leaves around 6. We should land in El Paso around midnight, so we won't have to worry about the sun." Jasper said. I froze.

"Plane? Can't we just drive I mean do we really need to take a plane?" I was freaking out. I told myself I wouldn't have to ride on a plane ever again. Emmett rubbed my arms and whispered that everything would be alright and he would be with me the whole time. His breath tickled my ear and I couldn't help but laugh at the sensation.

"Sorry, Beth, But we need to get there as fast as possible and that means an airplane." He told me. I just nodded and focused on breathing.

The rest of the day was spend with a final fight lesson and packing. We were traveling light, but still needed a couple of changes of clothes each.

I tried not to think about the flight as we made our way through the airport and through security. I swear I was gripping Emmett's hand so hard that if he was human it would be broken by now.

"Calm down Beth, everything is going to be fine." Jasper said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. I felt myself calm a little and gave him a grateful smile.

"He's right you know. We're all here with you. There's nothing to be nervous about. I love you." Emmett said as he squeezed my hand. It was the second time that he had told me he loved me and the plane ride was forgotten at that moment. I smiled back at him. " I love you too." I said with as much emotion as I could muster.

We boarded the plane and Emmett sat me down in the aisle seat next to him and opposite of Jasper, so that they both could keep me calm. He immediately handed me a bottle of water and put his arm around my shoulder.

The plane took off and we hit a little turbulence. I yelped and gripped the armrest and Emmett's hand as hard as I could.

"It's alright, your fine, I've got you." Emmett cooed. I could hear the laughter behind his voice and could tell he was trying not to laugh at me.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." I grumbled at him.

"Not at all. I don't like it when you're scared. It's just that we're going to have to replace that armrest." I looked down and saw that I had completely broken it in half with my death grip.

"Aww crap." I said. I looked over to Daddy and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry." I thought to him. He just smiled and shook his head, and went back to the conversation he was having with Momma.

Once the seat belt sign had been turned off, Carlisle got out of his seat and came over to me.

"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to use these, but you seem to be having an extra hard time, so here." He said as he handed me two pills.

"What is it?" I asked, taking them from him.

"A sedative. It should help you relax." Whatever was going to help me calm down was fine with me. I opened the bottle of water and took the pills. After a few minutes I felt my eyes start to get heavy and I laid my head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Comfy." I muttered before I finally gave into the pills.

I woke up to Emmett shaking me. Apparently we had arrived. I got to my feet a little unsteadily and had to grab on to the back of the seat in front of me to keep my balance. Emmett led me out of the plane along with the rest of the family. Once we got our bags and a couple of cars we were headed off to wherever it was we were supposed to meet up with Maria.

After about 45 minutes of driving we pulled over to the side of the road and got out.

"Now you know what we talked about. Keep in formation until Alice gives the signal and then bring Beth forward. Got it?" Jasper said to the group. We all nodded our heads and followed him and Alice into the woods. We ran for about 5 miles until we made it to a clearing.

There were many vampires there, and it was a good thing we were downwind, because we caught them off guard. It looked like they were having some sort of meeting.

"Maria." Jasper called out.

Every head turned our way and a small woman stepped forward. I could tell she was Maria instantly. The way that she carried herself and the way the others flocked around her it was clear that she was the leader.

"Well, well, What have we here? Jasper, what a surprise. Come to get a piece of the action?" Maria asked as she waltzed her way up to us.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Momma and Daddy were all in a line in the front, with Jake and Emmett behind them, and then me and Ness in the very back. Momma had her shield in place in case any of the newborns had a power that would be a threat to us.

"Not in the way you think Maria." Jasper replied.

"Shame. I heard what you did to the Volturi. I have to thank you. You gave us a great opportunity to finish what we started." She said as she gestured to three other women behind her. One was blonde and tall, the other one was a redhead with eyes to match, and the third was a smaller girl, with jet black hair and crimson eyes. She was clearly a newborn.

"Who's the new addition?" Jasper asked, motioning to the small girl.

"Dara. She's become quite useful to me. I'm rather fond of her actually." Maria replied, smiling at the girl. "We're obviously not here to exchange pleasantries, Jasper. So unless you intend to help us, I suggest you leave."

"Can't do that Maria." Jasper told her, sinking into a defensive stance. He was getting ready to fight.

"Oh really, then what did you come here to do?" She asked. I saw Alice nod her head and Emmett and Jake moved aside to let us come up. This was what we had planned for. The big reveal.

I walked up to stand in front of Momma and Daddy and looked Maria straight in the eye. She looked to Ness first, like she was trying to remember where she saw her. Then her eyes met mine and she gasped.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Sorry I didn't get an update in yesterday, I had a major case of writers block and if it weren't for Allythevampchick this would never have gotten written. She totally came up with most of this chapter, I just filled in the blanks. **

**On another note. This story maybe has 4 or 5 chapters in it, I'm not really sure but its quickly coming to an end. I put a poll up on my profile to see what you all want me to do next. I have really great ideas for all of the options, but I want to know what you guys want to see. So review this chapter and then go vote!**


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N): OK so normally I don't put my notes in until the end of the chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted to add a little bit to the experience in this chapter, once you get to Emmett's POV listen to the song ****GO BACK**** By Chalee Tennison. That's what I was listening to and that's what inspired the guest character. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys get an extra super long chapter for me not updating yesterday, so enjoy and let me know what you think. Don't forget to vote in my poll!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Elizabeth POV **

"What is she doing here?" Maria stammered.

"She is our daughter. We've brought her back. That is how the Volturi were killed, Maria. We have taken responsibility for this area of the world. We are here to stop you from turning the entire southern border into a warzone." Daddy said.

Maria looked to me with a pained expression. Now she knew that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. If my family could take out the entire Volturi, then she had no chance.

The rest of the vampires that Maria had on her side were now coming to stand behind her. They could tell that a fight was going to break out soon, and I could feel the tension in the air.

"So Jasper. You think you can stop this? Can't you see? I've got more help this time than I did the last. This army is huge. 22 at my last count. I'd hate to see you get hurt." She said seductively to him. I heard Alice and Daddy growl at her. I wanted to rip her head off. How rude could she be?

"As a matter of fact, Maria. I'm sure we can stop you." He hissed as he lunged for her. And that was it. The battle was on.

Before I knew it I was thrown behind Emmett and Ness was behind Jake. Growls and hisses were heard from both sides as everyone shrank into fighting stances.

Jasper and Maria were circling each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

I saw Daddy lunge at the blonde companion, Lucy I think,. She was not a very good fighter because he quickly had her ripped apart, like it was no harder than slicing through melted butter.

Carlisle and a young male were fighting, it looked like Carlisle had the upper hand.

Esme was battling with a small female, who looked no bigger than me. They were hissing at each other and lunging back and forth. I had never seen Esme look so fierce. She rarely showed her vampire side, and seeing it in full force now was startling.

Momma had worked on controlling her shield for a while and could manage to fight an opponent while still maintaining control of it. She was fighting the other girl, Nettie now. I gasped when I saw Nettie take a swing at Momma and make contact with her face, but that only seemed to make Momma more determined to kick her butt, and she quickly had her pined to the ground and was finishing her off.

The battle continued like this for a few minutes. Once they had taken down one vampire they moved on tot he next. The noise was so loud and there were vampires moving everywhere it was hard to focus on my surroundings. Everything was happening so fast that I didn't even see her coming.

Dara.

She was the girl that I had seen standing next to Maria when we first got here. She came up from behind me and tackled me to the ground. Emmett was gone somewhere, chasing away another vampire. I tried to struggle against her but her hold was too great. I needed to get her off of me if I had any chance of making it out of this alive. I needed something strong. I needed...water.

I focused on the water in the necklace Emmett gave me and drew it out slowly. I could tell Dara didn't notice because she kept trying to bite me. I expanded the water as much as I could and then threw it at her with as much force as I could muster. I would wash her away from me. The water hit her with as much force as I could muster and she flew backwards off of me and into the ground behind her. she stood up quickly and glared at me.

"Nice gift." She stated as if she was talking about the weather.

"Thanks." I said. Nodding my head and preparing myself for her next round. I wouldn't be caught off guard again.

Or at least that's what I thought, until I felt a rock being bashed into the side of my head. I whirled around prepared to strike but there was no one there. I heard laughing and turned back around to Dara. She was bent over holding her stomach laughing at me. She had moved the rock. She was telekinetic. Damn. Mommas shield only blocked powers that dealt with the mind, not physical ones.

"Not so bad yourself." I called over to her. She nodded and sank back down into a crouch. "_Bring it on" _ I thought.

She lunged at me and I remembered what I had done with Emmett back at the house. I waited until she was just about to reach me and then I jumped. I spun around in the air until I landed on her back. I bared my teeth and growled the most menacing growl I could come up with. I could smell the fear coming off of her. She reached back and grabbed me by my hair and flung me to the ground. CRAP.

I jumped back up before she could get me pinned again, and hissed at her. She laughed.

"Is that all you've got, half-breed?" She sneered. I growled at her.

"Not at all." I lunged at her, I sank my teeth into her shoulder and pulled my head back, taking a piece of her with me. I spat it out and went in for another. She screamed, and threw me backwards. I hit the ground with a loud thud and rolled a few feet. That hurt.

I shook my head clear of the dizziness, and looked back up at her. She was pretty worn down herself. Her shirt was ripped from my bite, and the chunk of flesh missing made her look gruesome.

"Nice shirt." I said.

"Oh thanks. Don't you just love the Ramones?" She asked

"They're great." I told her. If we weren't trying to kill each other right now we probably would have been good friends.

"Cool." She said. She must have snapped out of it because she went from smiling at me to growling again. Here we go.

I took one last lunge at her, determined to finish this. I pinned her down underneath me and took her head in my hands.

"Sorry." I told her as I used every ounce of strength I had to tear her head from her body. I threw it to the side and got up.

Taking a few deep breaths I looked around. The field was covered in a thick cloud of smoke, and I couldn't see very far in front of me. But the thing that scared me the most was that I was alone, and I couldn't hear anything or anyone. It was completely silent.

"Momma?" I called out. Nothing.

"Daddy?" I tried again. No answer.

I started running into the smoke. I couldn't see anything in front of me for more than a few feet. I kept calling out for anyone to answer. Someone to tell me where they were.

"EMMETT!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Still nothing. Where was everyone? I tried to get my breathing under control. I was crying now and I didn't need to lose it without anyone around. Especially not now.

"EMMETT" I called again. Why wasn't anyone answering me? I kept running around the field, looking at every piece of vampire that I found laying on the ground, making sure it wasn't a member of my family. Between the tears and the smoke my vision was getting harder and harder to see. The smoke was starting to coat my lungs now and I was coughing too.

"MOMMA!" I yelled. It was quieter now though, the smoke was getting to me.

"DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed in my head. Maybe that would help.

I heard someone running towards me from the north and I relaxed when I heard that it was paws and not feet running towards me.

"JAKE!!! OVER HERE!!!" I yelled as loud as I could. Soon the giant russet wolf was in front of me and I quickly climbed on his back and he took off it the direction that he came from.

"Where is everyone Jake? Are they alright?" I asked frantically. All he could do was shake his massive head back and forth and whine.

I felt my blood run cold. Someone was hurt. We weren't all alright.

"Oh God." I breathed at barely a whisper. Who was hurt. Was Carlisle there to help? I knew Daddy knew a little bit about medicine, but would it be enough to help whoever it was? What if it was Daddy? Or Momma? I couldn't process it. How did you even heal a vampire?

Before I had time to answer that question we had made it to the rest of the family. They were all standing around something. Ness and Esme were crying. Alice and Momma were hugging each other. Jasper was keeping watch out for any lingering newborns I think, and Daddy and Carlisle were working over something. I felt my breath catch in my throat when I realized that the only person unaccounted for was Emmett. Emmett was hurt. My Emmett.

I screamed and ran towards them, pushing someone out of my way. I knelt down next to Carlisle and thought I was going to pass out.

Emmett lay there writhing in pain. His arm was half gone, and there was a chunk of flesh missing from his neck. Venom was pouring out of him, and it looked like he was going into shock. His eyes darted all around him and he couldn't focus on anything.

"Talk to him, Elizabeth. Try and keep his mind off of the pain. Someone needs to go and hunt for him. He needs blood NOW!" Carlisle ordered. I had never seen him this out of control before. He wasn't the calm and collected Carlisle that I knew. He was afraid.

I took Emmett's hand in mine and moved his face gently so that he was facing me.

"Emmett. Emmett look at me baby." I said. He looked around until his eyes met mine. I smiled down at him. He looked like he was trying to focus. His eyes stayed locked on mine though. He set his jaw and gripped my hand, as if now that I was here he could let himself feel the pain.

"Hi." I said. It was lame, I know, but it was all I could manage to get out. He let out a breath that he must have been holding and closed his eyes.

"No, Em. You've got to look at me now, ok. Come on. Open your eyes. I know it's hard but you have to stay with me ok? I can't lose you now. You have to stay with me!" I called to him, getting his attention. I could tell he was drifting, and I needed to keep him with me.

His eyes snapped back open and he locked his eyes with mine and gripped my hand even harder. I was sure he was breaking it but I didn't care right now. I could barely feel the pain. He looked like he was trying to say something, but the hole in his neck prevented it. If he needed to breathe he wouldn't have been able to.

"What's he trying to say?" I asked Daddy, who was on the other side of us, trying to keep the venom from streaming out of his injured arm.

"He's calling you his angel. He's trying to stay awake for you. Focusing on you. Keep talking to him" Daddy told me without looking up.

"Emmett." I said, trying to think of something to tell him.

"He wants you to tell him about the first time he got you in trouble." Daddy offered.

I laughed through tears at the memory.

"It was about a week after I came back home. You were bored, as usual. You had been watching a James Bond movie marathon and wanted to be a spy." I smiled."You made me get dressed all in black and gave me a walkie talkie and some night vision goggles. I still don't know where you got them from." I laughed.

"You made me sneak around the house with you, spying on everyone. Of course they all knew what we were doing so it wasn't that big of a surprise, but they let us get away with it anyway. For a while that is." I could see him try to smile, even though it hurt him to do it.

"You brought me into Carlisle's study and started going through his desk. He didn't like that very much. You said he was a member of the CIA and was hiding information about AREA 51 in his unlocked desk drawers." I laughed again, as well as Carlisle. It seemed like my story was helping everyone calm down a little bit.

"He got so mad. He took away your video games and sent me to my room without dinner. It was my first punishment and I was so angry at you for getting me in trouble. But then you snuck up to my room with milk and cookies and all was forgiven again. That's when I realized you were my best friend." I told him as I squeezed his hand.

Just then Alice and Momma came back, each dragging a huge buck behind them. Carlisle jumped up and helped them carry it over to Emmett. I got behind Emmett and lifted his head back onto my lap as gently as I could, propping him up so that he could drink. He weakly sank his teeth into the buck and started to pull the blood into his mouth. Carlisle clamped his hand over the hole in his throat so that it wouldn't just come back out that way. I could tell it hurt Emmett, but it needed to be done.

After a few drinks I could see the venom starting to slow its escape from his arm, and he started to be able to pull a little more blood into his mouth with each gulp. I looked up at Daddy hopefully, and he nodded his head at me. Emmett was getting better!

**Emmett POV**

I don't even remember what happened. One minute I was fighting off a vampire that had tried to get to Liz, and the next I was on my back, with venom pouring out of me and half of my neck gone.

I don't know how long I laid there till Carlisle found me. I wanted to tell him to go away and make sure Liz was ok. I was supposed to watch her, and I left her again, how stupid.

I opened my mouth to tell him to piss off, but no sound came out, except for a weird gurgling noise. Shit, I was messed up bad. I saw him look at me like I saw him look at some of his patients. I didn't like that look, That was not a good look. Carlisle was in triage mode, trying to figure out what he could do first, to help me with the best chance for survival. That was not a good look at all.

Seconds later Edward was crouched down next to me, and was trying to tie something around my arm. my vision was starting to blur and I couldn't focus on anything, It must have been worse than I had thought.

I looked in the direction that I thought Edward was in and yelled at him to find Liz in my head.

"Jake is out there tracking her down. She's fine though, the fight is over, everyone is taken care of. She's just disoriented by the smoke." He told me, as he tied a belt around my arm.

I felt my eyes start to droop closed. And then I saw her. My Rosalie.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered her to be, but she looked upset.

"No Emmett. You can't leave her. She needs you now more than ever. Go back. That's where you need to be right now." She told me as she stroked me cheek.

"She's so beautiful Em. They've both grown up so much." She smiled. I didn't even notice that we were standing outside of the circle of our family. I could see myself laying on the ground, and Edward and Carlisle working on me.

I looked over at Rosalie and asked "Am I dead?"

She laughed her beautiful laugh and shook her head. "Not really, You're just dreaming. Well as much as a vampire can dream that is. You've lost a lot of venom. It's the equivalent to a human losing blood. You're hallucinating."

I sighed. I didn't want to leave Rose, But I knew I needed to go back and stay with Liz.

"You've got somebody waiting. Go on. Take care of each other." Rosalie said. I looked over to the family and saw that Liz was crouched down on the ground next to me, calling my name and crying.

I looked back to Rosalie but she was gone. I turned my head and was back in my body, because Liz's bright eyes shined down at me and she smiled widely as my eyes met hers.

"Emmett. Look at me baby. " She told me, as she took my hand in hers. " I am" I wanted to say to her, but it couldn't come out.

I felt myself start to drift off again, but her voice brought me back. I didn't hear what she said, but I felt something touch my face and a smiled. She was my angel. I wanted her to talk to me again.

"He's calling you his angel. He's trying to focus on you. Keep talking to him." I heard Edward say. I was grateful for once that he could read my mind.

"Emmett' She said. It looked like she was trying to think of something to say. Leave it to Liz to run out of things to say right now.

"Tell her to tell me about the first time I got her ass in trouble. That's a funny story." We could use something to lighten up the mood, and if I couldn't crack a joke then she could do it for me.

She started to tell me about us pretending to be spies. I thought it was really cool, and so did she, even though she wouldn't admit it. She liked it just as much as I did.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted up onto her lap and drinking buck,

"Damn this shit is nasty." I complained in my head. But I guess it would have to do. I took a long drink from the deer and felt Carlisle press his hand against my neck. I wanted to scream but I knew it would upset Liz, so I did my best to stay quiet.

I was starting to feel stronger, and I knew that I was gaining my strength back. I finished off the first buck and started in on the second one. By the time I had finished it, Edward had taken the belt off of my arm and Carlisle had removed his hand from my neck. They were almost healed. I would have some wicked scars, but I could live with it.

I looked around at the family. The girls were crying and smiling. ( Something I will never figure out.) Jazz and Eddie looked relived, and Carlisle was still in Doc Mode, looking me over. I titled my head back, wincing a little bit when my neck stretched out, and looked into the big blue eyes that had grounded me to this world.

"Hi" I wheezed. She smiled brightly and I felt her tears hitting me on the cheek. I reached up and wiped them away with my good hand.

"Hi" She said back. She leaned forward and kissed my lips, and all the pain that I was in dissapeared.

"Come on, let's get you home." I heard someone say, but I didn't pay attention. All I cared about was her lips on mine. It wasn't until Edward pulled her off of me that I let her go.

"Save it for later." He told us. Oh I would.

He then helped me to my feet, and slung my bad arm over his shoulders, as Liz went and did the same with my good arm. They helped me walk back to the car. It took us a while but we eventually made it.

"Let's go home." She said to me. I looked into her eyes and knew that wherever she was, was home enough for me.


	31. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

**Elizabeth POV**

The house was in a happy chaos, if that even makes sense. Things had been quiet for the last month or so. We had to deal with a few other vampires causing trouble, but apparently the holidays made everyone mellow out.

Alice was bouncing around constantly putting up decorations and hanging mistletoe. I swear every inch of the house was covered in garland and holly. And don't even get me started on the tree. Alice had sent the boys out two weeks ago to find her "perfect tree". Why she didn't go with, I'll never know, but they had to make three different trips before she was satisfied.

Once she was happy with her tree she made them drag out all of the ornaments that they had collected over the years. I was recruited to help her decorate the tree. There was every kind of ornament possible. They had been collecting them every year since they had been together, starting with just Carlisle, Esme, and Daddy. Esme had started the tradition and when Alice came along she took it over.

I was hanging a lion ornament on the tree when Daddy came up to me.

"You know that that particular ornament is mine right?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I took it off and handed it to him to hang back up. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't mind you hanging it up angel. It's just that each member of the family has an ornament that is special to them. Mine is this lion." He had told me the story of how he called himself a lion and Momma a lamb when they were dating. Momma came to stand next to him and hung her little lamb ornament on the tree next to his lion. She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers.

Then the rest of the family, hearing what was going on by the tree, came filing in from whatever activities they had been in. I watched each of them go to one of the ornament boxes and rifle through them until they found their special ornaments. Esme walked up to the tree and placed an ornament depicting a mother holding a child on a branch.

Carlisle stepped forward then and set an ornament with the medical symbol on the tree. He gave me a smile and pat on the shoulder and then he went and sat down next to Esme on the couch to watch the rest of the family.

Alice bounced up and down as she put a little purse ornament on the tree, with Jasper right next to her with his little Soldier. They both smiled at each other and took a step away from the tree to make room for Emmett.

He looked a little sad as he placed his grizzly on a branch, and then as far up as he could reach, he placed a glass angel ornament on a branch. He then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

Jake and Ness were the next ones to put their ornaments on the tree. Jake's ornament was obviously a wolf. Ness had a red heart that she set next to Jake's. They were spending Christmas at the big house. Alice had already made sure that the house we bought them as a wedding present was close enough to us to visit at least once a day.

I sighed happily and made my way into the kitchen to check on the cookies that were baking in the oven.

"Where ya goin baby?" Emmett asked as I turned to leave.

"Just to check the cookies." I said, smiling.

"The cookies are fine for now honey, come here for a minute." Daddy said as he waved me over to him and Momma.

I went and sat down on the couch next to them. Daddy reached behind us when Carlisle handed him a box wrapped in green paper.

"An early Christmas present." Daddy said as he handed me the box. I pulled the silver ribbon loose and tore at the green paper. Lifting the lid of the box I gasped.

"Wow." Was all I could manage.

Inside of the box was an ornately painted water lily ornament. I hadn't even thought that I didn't have one when they were putting all of theirs on the tree.

"What are you waiting for, go put it up there!" Ness told me.

I stood up and walked over to the tree and placed it right in the center, surrounded by all of the other families ornaments. It looked like it belonged there. Just like I belonged with all of them.

We spend the rest of the day just hanging out and cooking the food that Jake and I would be eating tomorrow. As well as baking cookies for Santa. ( Emmett told us we just HAD TO or else none of us would get presents). Once the sun went down we all piled into the living room and watched It's a Wonderful Life, which I fell asleep to halfway through. I barely remember Emmett carrying me up to my room and setting me in bed.

The next morning I was woken up by Emmett and Ness jumping all around my room singing Jingle Bells at the top of their lungs. I groaned and threw a pillow at them.

"GO AWAY" I yelled. Ness just laughed and crawled under the covers with me. I thought she was going to let me sleep, but then she started poking my forehead right between my eyes, It was worse than Chinese Water Torture. I tried swatting her hand away but she didn't leave.

"Wake Up." She said in a singsong voice.

"No" I growled at her. I was not a morning person.

"Fine. Have it your way." She said as she got up and tore the covers off of the bed. It was COLD!

"Damn you! Alright I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She threw some clothes at me and pushed me into the bathroom before I could say anything else.

The shower did wake me up I felt better once I got a good soak in. I dried myself off and put my hair into a casual ponytail. I slipped on the jeans and red shirt that she put me in and made my way to the kitchen when to find some food. I stepped out into the hallway and was hit with Daddy playing jingle bells on the piano.

"Not you too!" I yelled down the stairs once I got to them. I heard him laugh but keep playing.

Everyone seemed to be congregated in the kitchen, which I thought was hilarious because only two people in the house actually ate food. I sat down at the table next to Emmett and glared at him for waking me up so rudely.

"What?" He asked, giving me and innocent look.

"You know what." I barked at him. Esme handed me a plate of pancakes and I started shoving them in my mouth. I was starving.

"These are great Esme!" I said as I finished off the plate.

"Alright, You're the last one who we needed to wake up and now you have so can we open presents now PLEASE?" Emmet whined.

"You're like a 5 year old." I mumbled under my breath. Which of course he heard.

"Am not." I just looked at him with an Are-Too look.

"Come on, come on. Let's go, Present time!" Alice said as she bounced around from person to person. Apparently Christmas morning made everyone turn into 5 year olds. I got up and followed everyone into the living room. There were piles and piles of presents under the tree. We spent the next few hours opening up presents and cleaning up the paper.

I got almost everything a girl could ask for. Plenty of clothes and accessories from Alice, Music from Momma and Daddy. Books from Jasper, A charm bracelet from Jake and Ness with miniature versions of everyone's special ornament on it, and tickets to the ballet from Carlisle and Esme. I had never been to a ballet before but always wanted to go. I didn't get anything from Emmett, but I didn't really mind. This was my first real Christmas and that was enough of a gift.

"Well I guess that's everything." Esme said as she got up to start cleaning up all of the paper and ribbon that was strewn across the floor.

"Actually there's one present left." Emmett said as he stood up and went behind the tree. I heard him rustling around and then he pulled out a tiny black velvet box. I heard Alice squeal and Jasper clamped his hand around her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Emmett walked right up to me and then he got down on one knee. _OH MY GOD!_

"Liz." He said. _HOLY CROW! HE'S NOT..._ "You know I love you with everything I am." _OH HE IS!_ "And if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you. You are my best friend. You are my confidant. You are my partner in crime. And now I'm asking you to be my wife. Will you marry me, Liz?" He said as he opened the box revealing a round cut sapphire ring with diamonds lining the platinum band.

I was speechless. I was shouting to myself _"TELL HIM YES YOU IDIOT"_ But my mouth just didn't seem to work. I was bawling my eyes out as I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I take that as a yes?" He chuckled nervously as he hugged me back.

"Yes, You can take that as a yes" I told him as I pulled his lips to mine. The kiss was explosive. Fire and Ice and passion and heat all rolled into one kiss that I prayed would never end.

However, my darling brother in law clearing his throat ended it.

"Come on lovebirds! Let me see the ring!" Ness squealed as I squealed back. I saw Emmett stick his fingers in his ear and gave him an apologetic look.

I stood up and made my way over to Ness and Alice who both grabbed my hand and drug it right to their faces, inspecting my ring.

"Aww it's beautiful and so you. It's perfect." Ness said as she started to cry. We were both crying now and I could tell the boys were getting uncomfortable. Momma and Esme came over and I could tell that if they could they would be crying too. They both wrapped me in a hug and we were just a pile of tears and sobs and "Congratulations" and "I'm so happy for you's" Once we had all calmed down, Daddy came up to me and with a sad look on his face pulled me into a hug.

"I just got you back." He said. I wanted to cry again.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'll always be your baby girl first." I said to him.

I looked around the room at my family, who had now moved on to congratulate Emmett. And then it hit me. Everything that I had been through in the last year had all resulted in this one moment. I finally knew who I was and where I belonged.

I was a Cullen.

______________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): I'm so sad. Who I Am is complete! I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. and especially my most faithful reviewers Allythevampchick, Blue Tulips, Imafanpire, Saanah4, mommy2matty, Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen, hetzel4, chechuu-cullen, and Jaspersgirl2106. You guys got me through this story and kept me updating. THANK YOU!**

**As for my next fic, I'm still undecided. I've got one that is stuck in my head and will probably end up being written first. However for everyone who voted for the sequel don't worry! It will be written, I just don't know what order I'm going to do this in yet. I'm taking a week of from writing to get all of my ideas in order and figure out what I'm going to do next, so put me on your author alert so that when I start the next story you know about it!!**

**Again a huge thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, everyone who alerted me or added me as a fav. I really didn't expect this story to get the kind of response that it did. **

**See you next time!**

**~Gail**


End file.
